Legendary Celestial Warriors
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: A new being has risen that threatens both the human and digital world. The legendary warriors of both worlds will have to combine their forces if they hope to deffeat it.
1. New Frontier

I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Those belong to their creators and not me. I wish I did own them because they are so freaking cool! Anyhow, my Otaku gibbering aside, let's get on with the story. 

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 1: New Frontier

Daemon, if nothing else, was a very patient Digimon. He knew that the best things went to those who waited, and he had been waitng for a long time. He knew how to bide his time and he did it well. He waited in his own hidden piece of the digital world that not even Lucemon knew existed and therefore could not scan. From his hideaway, he saw events in the digital world unfold. He watched the celestial Digimon Cherubimon grow hateful and corrupted. He saw the rise of the Legendary Warriors. He had even witnessed Lucemon's rebirth and his redeath. In all, he now knew what he was up against.

Now, it was his turn.

Now he would rise up and make the digital world his. The only real opposition he had were those Legendary Warriors. As he was now,if he made his move, the warriors would assuredly overtake him and destroy him. At best, he might be able to bring them down with him. Maybe. At worst he'd bring down half of them before he was himself destroyed. That was no way to bring a hostile takeover. No, he would have to consolidate his weapons and forces elsewhere and he knew just the place. The human world. Daemon chuckled as he thought about it. The humans wouldn't know what hit them. The six warriors there didn't even have their spirits. There was only one other real power. The gates of time.  
It was a very curious power. Daemon had been keeping an eye on the human world for some time when he had found it. Someone was actually using the gates to try and reach a certain timeline. They were peering through the gates to remove all obstacles that would interfere with that timeline. A fool with a capitol 'F' if there ever was one. One could change the odds of course, Daemon himself had done that to avoid detection by the celestials. This fool thought she could actually manipulate time to reach this outcome. The human capacity for self-delusion was on par with that of Lucemon. Just epic.

As he had kept his eye on the gates, he discovered that the fool in charge could forsee all outcomes and timelines. With something like that, she would be able to forsee an move Daemon may even consider making. It was a wonder she hadn't seen his attacks yet. She was too busy primping stuff in the present and looking at her 'destined' outcome. This just enforced how much of a fool she was. A powerful one,but still a fool.

She was an easy enough obstacle to overcome. Being a Digimon with enough power to match or even surpass the celestials, Daemon managed to send a portion of his power to the human world, namely where the gates were situated. He managed to send the power into the gates. From there, all the timelines that even mentioned his name vanished. Now that fool standing over the gates would never see him or any of his forces coming. Daemon found himself hoping to be able to see the look on the fool's face when everything she has ever known went under his rule. Let's see her precious 'Crystal Tokyo' come to pass now.

With that little problem out of the way, Daemon just had to consolidate his forces. He'd have to be quiet and discrete, lest he catch the attention of the warriors. He really didn't have a problem with that. It would take time but it wasn't like he didn't have that.

_6 months later..._

**Shibuya**

The train station was bustling with activity. People heading to work and back again. Kids heading to and from school. Nothing seemed out of place. People just went on with their daily lives and nothing seemed to be out of place. At an elevator, people were waiting for the doors to open so they could get on their merry way. The numbers lit up one b one and then dimmed as the elevator finally came to the ground floor. The doors opened and everyone piled in, but what the didn't notice was two shorter beings slipping past them.

One of them was white with small black eyes and he had a pink band around his waist. He also was holding an old book which had a few strange symbols on front and back covers. To those who knew him, he was Bokomon, keeper of the book.

His friend was quite different. He was slightly taller with short arms and long ears. He was also sporting squint eyes, orange fur, and red pants. This was Neemon, keeper of his pants. It wasn't an official title, but he liked to remind people of it.

"Whew," Bokomon sighed in relief as he and Neemon stopped. "We made it Neemon! We're in the human world!"

"Mmmmph!" Neemon squeaked.

"What did you say?" Bokomon asked as he turned to his friend. "Gah! Neemon, what are you doing?!"

What Neemon was doing, or more specifically not doing, was breating. His cheeks were puffed up and were blazing red even through his fur. Leaping into action, Boko snatched the band on Neemon's pants and snapped them, causing the orange Digimon to leap around shouting in pain.

"Owowowowowowowow!" he cried in pain. "But you said Digimon couldn't survive in the human world."

"Well I was wrong wasn't I?" Bokomon huffed. "We are here after all."

"Yeah," Neemon agreed.

"Well then?" Bokomon asked impatiently. "We have to find Takuya and the others quickly!"

"Okay!" Neemon nodded enthusiastically.

With that small confirmation, Bokomon yanked Neemon along by his armas they headed towards what they hoped was an exit. After walking a few steps, Neemon began to hear something that stood out from the noise. He looked over to the source and saw a little girlsitting on the ground, crying.

"Hey, look over there," he announced, pointing over to the girl.

"What?" Bokomon asked, looking over, his soft spot for children instantly kicking in when he saw the child. "Of, the poor dear. Come on."

The two Digimon veered from their course and walked towards the girl. The child in question sniffed before wiping her eyes. She felt alone and scared, but her crying stopped when she heard someone talking to her.

"Hello," A squeaky voice spoke.

The littlegirl looked up and saww something strange. She blinked in quiet amazement as she saw the two Digimon before her. Most people would have freaked at seeing such strange creatures, but small children have an amazing ability to accept the bizzare.

"Hello," the girl hiccuped.

Bokomon stepped forward with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked gently.

Tears began to come to the little girls eyes again, "I...I lost my mommy."

"There there," Bokomon cooed while patting her shoulder. "Do you know where she might be?"

The little girl sniffed as she thought about the question. After a moment she wiped her eyes again as she began her reply.

"I think she might be at the Juuban train," she replied.

"Juuban?" both Digimon asked at once. They hadn't heard of that before.

"Uh-huh," the girl nodded. "Mommy said we were going to go on that train."

"Maybe Mommy is there," Neemon suggested.

"For once you say something intelligent," Bokomon sighed.

"Huh?" was Neemon's reply.

"Never mind," Bokkomon sighed. "Let's go."

Bokomon and Neemon helped the girl to her feet and all three of them began their journey. The girl had a tight grip on their hands as they travelled. They had to go to several trains before they reached the end of the line where they stoppped to take a breather. While Bokomon tried to look for another clue while Neemon was rubbernecking at all the sights and sounds, the girl managed to catch sight of someone familiar.

"Mommy!" the girl shoouted happily.

The lady in question was trying to get through a crowd of people that were loading onto her train. Apparently she had noticed that her daughter was missing.

The girl broke into a run towards the train, not noticing that she still had a grip on the two Digimon who were with her. She didn't even her their shouts as she jumped through the doors of the train and finally let them go as she hugged her mother. Even though she stopped, Bokomon and Neemon kept going through the air and crashed into the other side of the train.

"Ooog," Bokomon groaned as he and Neemon slid too the ground as the train jolted, begining it's journey.

**Juuban Station**

The train slowly came to a stop and the doors opened to release the passengers. Among those passengers were the two Digimon who were quickly discovering just how large the human world was.

"That Trailmon was really rude," Neemon huffed. "He didn't even talk to us."

"You dolt!" Bokomon snapped. "That wasn't a Trailmon! We're the only Digimon on this world!"

"Really?" Neemon gasped. "Wow!"

Bokomon shook his head and the two of them made their way outside and onto the sidewalk. They were amazed by all the cars going past and how tall some of the buildings were. It was kind of loud, but it was still pretty amazing.

"So where do we go now?" Neemon asked curiously.

"Hmm," Bokomon pondered as he put a finger to his chin in thought. "My inuition says we go that way!"

Satisified, the two Digimon began walking down the street. Not even noticing that people were looking at them strangely and little kids wanted to talk to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like hours to the two travellers, Bokomon and Neemon foundthemselves still walking down the street. Their posture was slouched and their spirits sufficiently crushed.

"I'm hungry," Neemon whined.

"You said that five minutes ago," Bokomon sighed.

"I'm still hungry," Neemon replied.

Bokomon grunbled and looked around to see if there was anything edible. All he saw was tall buildings and some bright signs. One thing did catch his eye though. It was a temple situated on top of a hill that looke dvery peaceful. It reminded Bokomon of Shamanmon's temple before Burninggreymon trashed it and the surrounding area.

"How about there?" Bokomon asked, pointing to the temple.

"Oooh," Neemon gasped. "Pretty."

"Then let's go!" Bokomon cheered.

With renewed spirits, the two Digimon began heading towards the temple stairs. They had a long climb ahead of them.

**Hikawa Shrine**

Raye finished her meditations and stepped outside into the sunlight. She stretched a little before looking at her mental list of things to do. Chad was sick and her grandfather was off on errands. That left her to do the chores for the day. She did count her blessings on the youma front when there hadn't been an attack for a while. In all, everything was peaceful for a change. She did do fire readings just to be safe, but she hadn't beeen able to seee anything. Not even a general future. It concerned her, but there wasn't much for her to do about it.

"Best not dwell on it," Raye sighed to herself. "Otherwise I'll fry my brain and end up being like Serena, a second meatball brain."

She walked out onto the groundss to get the broom when she heard voices coming. A little odd for visitors to be coming at this time of the day.Most people were heading for home by now.

"Would you come on already?" the first voice asked. "We're almost there."

"But I'm tired," the second voice whined.

"What on earth?" Rae asked herself.

Her answer came when she saw two strange creatures come to the top of the steps. One was orange with red pants and the other was white with a pink band aroound it's waist and was holding an old book.

"There," spoke the white creature. "Was that so hard?"

"I'm pooped," the orange creature panted.

Raye thought that the two were actually youma for a split second. That theory was shot down when she couldn't feel a hint of dark aura around them. That and the fact that the two oof them seemed more silly than anything else.

The white creature seemed to finally notice Raye at long last. He coughed poliely before he walked over to her with his friend and both of them bowed politely. The white held a pleasant smile while the orange one seemed curious about Raye.

"Hello," the white creature greeted. "My friend and I seem to be in a little bit of a fix. We're trying to find some friends of ours,"

"And some food!" the orange creature added.

"That too," the white one sighed.

Raye blinked as she looked at the odd pair. The two of them couldn't be youma. They were also very polite and the seemed to be in need. Never let it be said that she would turn away those in need.

"Um...okay," Raye finally replied. "I'll show you inside. Why don't you explain and my friends and I will see if we can help."

"Thank you for your hospitality," the white creature smiled before tugging his companion by the ear. "Come on you."

_Later..._

Raye was sipping tea with Bokomon and Neemon. The white Digimon was very polite while Neemon was funny in his own klutzy way. It reminded Raye of Serena in a way. The three of them were making conversation while Raye waoted for the other scouts to arrive. Bokomon said that he'd explain the situation then.

They were interrupted as a knock came to the door. Raye politely excused herself while she went to answer it. That left Bokomon and Neemon alone to converse.

"What a polite young woman," Bokomon beamed. "You could learn a thing or two from her."

"She's really pretty too," Neemon added. "Are there anymore cookies?"

Bokomon sighed in defeat. There was just no reaching some people. Neemon's skull was as thick as they came, next to Takuya's sometimes. Any further musing stopped when two female voices came ringing through the house.

"Kawaii!" was all that was heard before both Digimon found themselves in super-glomps that offered no hope of escape.

Bokomon found himself in the arms of a girl with pink hair that seemed to have it styled into bunny ears. Neemon was trapped in the arms of an older girl with blonde hair that could pass as the younger girl's sister.

"Ahh! Who are you?!" Bokomon cried in surprise. "Raye! Someone! Help!"

"Lookit me, lookit me! I have no spine!" Neemon called from his hug.

That was the scene that the inner and outer scouts along with Darien walked into. It wasn't long before Raye went into action.

"Serena, stop that!" Raye sadi firmly. "You too Rini. Those are my guests!"

"Huh?" both girls commented as they looked down at the creatures in their arms. These were Raye's guests?

"Everyone," Raye spoke while gesturing to the two Digimon. "These are Bokomon and Neemon."

"Hello," Both Digimon waved with strained smiles. Well, not so strained for Neemon anyway.

After everyone calmed down and introductions were made, everyone took seats around the table. Bokomon made sure to stay out of arms reach from both Serena and Rini. Neemon was much more comfortable since he was sitting in Hotaru's lap. He was actually taking a nap as well. The youngest scout had a happy smile on her face for the company.

"So, Bokomon," Amy began. "Raye told us that you are here to find someone. Who are you looking for?"

"We are looking for several someone's," Bokomon replied as he opened his book. "We're looking for the ten Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary Warriors?" Asked Haruka, her interest even further caught.

"Yes," Bokomon confirmed. "Ten heroes who have saved our world several times."

Mina leaned on the table, resting her head on the palm of her hand, "What do they look like?"

The other scouts couldn't be sure if Mina was asking so that she could help or of she was wondering if they were good-looking.

Bokomon immediately grasped his book and opened it. All of the girls leaned in to see the inside of the book and the pictures inside. The pages held a picture of a humanoid figure dressed in coloured armour and a symbol was drawn alongside them. Each symbol slightly resembled a Kanji.

"These are the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon smiled proudly.

"Do they have names?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Of course they do," Bokomon replied. "Since I don't suppose you can read digi-code I'll have to list them off."

Agunimon, warrior of flame

Lobomon, warrior of light

Kumamon, warrior of ice

Kazemon, warrior of wind

Beetlemon, warrior of thunder

Grumblemon, warrior of earth

Ranamon, warrior or water

Arbormon, warrior of wood

Mercurymon, warrior of steel

Loewemon, warrior of darkness

"A warrior of darkness?" asked Setsuna with a degree of suspicion.

"Of course," Bokomon replied. "You can't have a source of light with darkness."

"But isn't darkness evil?" asked Serena.

Unknown to Bokomon and Neemon, three cats were underneath the table and were also listening in on the conversation. Luna, Artemis, and Diana. They had every word of the conversation so far. They pondered on the thought of ten warriors of legandary status. Maybe if they were lucky the could get their help in facing future threats. The mention of this warrior of darkness though cast a bit of a shadow on their thoughts, excuse the pun.

"Nonsense," Bokomon retorted. "Darkness is a part of nature just as much as the ground we stand on or the air we breathe. It is only evil when it is used to those ends."

"So why do you need to find the warriors so badly?" Lita spoke finally asking the question everyone wanted answered.

"Sadly, a new evil has risen to threaten both our worlds." Bokomon explained. "We need to find the warriors because they are the are the only ones who are powerful enough to stop it."

"A new evil?" Hotaru asked in slight worry.

Setsuna felt herelf stiffen in slight worry. The gates of time hadn't shown anything like a Digimon. She had only seen something like them when the black dragon had tried to rise out of the ground in Shinuya, but something had pulled it back down. If a Digimon was going to threaten the world, she should have forseen it. She would have to examine the gates later.

"Wait a minute," Raye suddenly spoke out. "If the warriors are Digimon, then why are you searching in the human world?"

"A good question," Bokomon nodded. "You see, the spirits of the Legendary Warriors are, or were, in the digital world, the ones who have inherited those spirits are in the human world."

"Just how are we supposed to find the warriors?" asked Darien.

"My book of course," Bokomon smiled as he held it to his chest. "The spirits are connected to it and if we are near one of the inheritors then they will react."

Suddenly, the snot bubble coming from Neemon's nose popped and he sat up drowsilly. He looked at the people around him and then back up to Hotaru.

"Is it lunchtime yet?" he asked innocently.

Hotaru giggled while everyone else sweatdropped.

Outside the temple, a boy was eating a chocolate bar while pondering what to do next. As he munched away, he hadn't noticed that a tiny black vortex was opening in thr street. It was also getting bigger by the second. What noone knew was that what was going to come out of that vortex was anything but friendly.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hey. I got a little stuck on my other stories so I thought I'd start a new one to clear out my head. I hope my regular readers enjoy it and I hope any new readers will as well. Any questions can be sent to me via instant message. Don't be shy to drop a line.


	2. Agunimon Ignites!

I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Those belong to their own creators who I envy so much for their ideas. Ah well. I'm writing this fic for fun so no one had better sue me or else no more stories. 

Ten-Faced Paladin

"_Attack_" -sailor scout attack "**Attack**" -Digimon attack

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 2: Agunimon Ignites!

Now, Juuban was very well known for a district that didn't look all that special. The same for could be said for Nerima and Hinata. Yet, fantastic things happened in those places all the time. From super-powered martial artists to a hapless loser who could fly through the air and was seemingly immortal. Juuban, in this case, was famous for the number of monster attacks that went through their streets and the heroines who combated those threats.

However, a black vortex opening in the middle of the streets was a new one for the civillians in the district. Not so new for the scouts but still pretty new for the civilians.

This black vortex had opened in the street right in front of the Hikawa shrine. There was one witness, a boy who whad been enjoying a candy bar beside a street sign. He stared slack-jawed at the sight before him. He had heard of such things happening but he never counted on actually seeing it happen.

"Heh heh heh," a deep voice chuckled from within the hole.

Before the boy could even blink, a dark shape leaped out of the hole. The vortex quickly closed and whatever had jumped out landed solidly on the ground. It wore orange armor that resembled that a samurai would wear. His helmet sank over his eyes but two eyeholes were there to help him see. His hands and feet were clawed, making him look quite fearsome as it was. The huge sword he was holding really didn't take any of that look away. Quite the opposite in fact.

"So this is the human world," the samurai snorted. "Not that impressive if you ask me."

A honking npse caught his attention and he saw a car speeding at him. The driver was honking madly, trying to get him out of the way. The samurai merely smirked as he gripped his sword in both hands.

"So the human wants to play," he laughed. "So be it. **Shogun Sword!**"

With that battle cry, he slashed at the car with his blade. A wave of energy erupted from it and raced at the vehicle. The driver couldn't even react quickly enough to avoid it. The attack cut right through the car vertically, going through the metal like it was nothing. The car sped closer for a second befor splitting right down the middle. The pieces drove right past him before crashing onto opposite sides of the street.

"Hmph," the samurai snorted. "Not even enough to dull my sword."

The samurai sighed and then face his surroundings. It was mostly tall buildings with pointless neon lights. None of the structures were truly worthy of his master. Nothing that was, until his eyes landed on a rather impressive structure. A temple of some sort. It was more than worthy for his master.

"Good things do come to those who wait after all," he smiled.

With a destination in mind, the samurai began his trek towards the stairs that went up to the temple. AS he got to the sidewalk, he barely noticed the boy staring at him with his jaw wide open. As the samurai began up the stairs, the boy finally got his senses back and made a run for it. He wasn't going to stick around. Not even when the Sailor Scouts got involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was chatting and getting information about the warriors when they heard it. An explosion that rang through the air. In an instant everyone was standing up and heading for the door. Rini and Hotaru were carrying Bokomon and Neemon. Their short legs somewhat held up their travelling speed.

When everyone got outside, they could see a pillar of smoke climbing into the sky from the street.

"What happened?" Serena asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Lita looked to the stairs and frowned when she saw someone combing up the stairs. He was giving off a number of bad vibes in her opinion.

"I think he might know," she replied as she pointed to the ascending figure.

Everyone looked to see the samurai step over the last step. They tensed when the saw the evil smirk on his face. None of them liked the way he was looking around the grounds and at them.

"Who's the guy in the costume?" Mina wondered aloud.

Rini and Hotaru felt Bokomon and Neemon trembling in theirr arms. They let the two Digimon down who them promptly hid behind the two girls.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Hotaru.

"That's no human in a costume," Bokomon replied as he opened his book. "That is a Digimon!"

"What?!" everyone gasped as they heard his words.

**Activate Digimon Analyser **

Musyamon

_Musyamon is a champion level Digimon with a real mean streak. His sword mastery mixed with his Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade attacks only serve to make him that much more dangerous. It is best to face him with caution._

Bokomon closed his book again as everyone else looked back at the Digimon with Bokomon's explanation still in their ears. If what he said was true then they were in for a rough fight.

Musyamon smirked before pointing his blade at the collected humans, "I'm feeling generous today humans. I'll give you a chance to leave this place alive. This temple is hereby claimed for my Lord Daemon!"

Raye immediately took offence to that and she huffed in idignation. She narrowed her eyes at the intruder before stepping forwrd.

"Hey pal!" she shouted. "Just who do you think you are? This is my home!"

Musyamon didn't seem to care as he smirked again and rested his sword against his shoulder, "Who am I? I am Musyamon. A loyal member of the Daemon Army. I am here to claim this temple as a base. Now leave!"

"I don't think so," Lita frowned.

"Oh?" Musyamon laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" Serena cried as she stepped forward

_Moon Celestial Power!_

_Moon Prism Power!_

_Sailor Star Power!_

Darien even got out his transformation rose and activated it.

"My word!" Bokomon gasped.

"Oooh! Pretty lights," Neemon smiled.

"Are they digivolving?" Musyamon gasped.

The lights died down and the three Digimon who witnessed it found that the group of humans had indeed changed. The girls were in strange fuku outfits while the single male was donned in a black tuxedo with a white mask.

Normally, Musyamon wouldn't have batted an eye at this. He'd seen stranger happenings back in the digital world. Seeing Digimon like Extryannomon and Vademon were proof of that. However, seeing humans pull off this kinds of stunt without even holding the legendary spirits was enough to surprise him.

Sailor Moon stepped forward from the other scouts and glared at Musyamon.

"To try and steal someone's home filled with beautiful memories is unforgivable!" she said sternly. "In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Musyamon snorted as he readied his blade for the impending fight. His blood was alreading beginning to boil with excitement.

"Punish me eh?" he grinned. "Let's see you try it! **Shogun Sword!**"

He sent a wave of energy at the scouts that was aiming cut them to pieces. It was due to their reflexs that it only made a trench in the ground insted of a bloody mess. Mini-moon and Saturn leaped to protect their two new friends while the Mercury began to try and get a readout on their opponent. The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask prepared to make their counterattack.

Sailor Mars was the first to move as she drew out one of the talismans she used on youma. She wasn't sure if it would work on a Digimon, but she was more than willing to try. Invoking the talisman, she hurled it toward Musyamon with lightning speed.

Musyamon instantly snapped to his side and slashed with ferocious accuracy. He stood still for a moment before the paper fell into four pieces, just touching the ground at his feet. A sinister smirk grew on Musyamon's face as he chuckled at thee attack.

"Oh please," he laughed. "Who do you think you are? A Mikomon or something?"

The other scouts were stunned at the show of swordsmanship. They really had many foes who could move like that before. Most would just use teleporting techniques to pull off speeds like that.

"Just what was that?" Sailor Moon shouted. "He only cut it once. Didn't he?"

"No," Mercury replied while tapping at her computer. "It only looked like he did. My computer says that he actually struck three times. We could only see his first attack."

"Wow," Lita gasped, her knowledge of martial arts showing. "That's impressive."

Tuxedo Mask wasn't listening as he leaped forward, brandishing his cane like a sword. He used an overhead strike to try and bring down Musyamon, or at least crack his helmet open. Musyamon watched him come and brought his sword to face him. A sharp clang echoed as cane met sword. The two combatants were hurled into a stalemate. Each one was using their strength to try and bring down the other.

"Hmm," Musyamon smirked. "It seems that there's a warrior in your bunch after all."

"At least I follow the code of the warrior," Tuxedo Mask frowned. "You dishonor it by attacking women and children!"

"Feh," Musyamon snickered. "Those codes were made by weak fools who were too afraid to claim total victory! The total anniahlation of the enemy!"

Tuxedo Mask frowned as he pushed against his foe. All of a sudden, he leaped away and out of Musyamon's line of sight. What remained in his sight were two Sailor Scouts. Uranus and Neptune to be exact.

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

The two outer scouts unleashed their attacks with those words. Musyamoin found himself watching a large yellow sphere and surging water coming at him. His face not showing off his emotion, he began to spin his sword in front of him. It was moving so fast it looked like it was a single disk rather than a single blade. The next moment, the two attacks crashed into it and created an explosion, sending dust everywhere.

**Outside, a few minutes ago**

Takuya was walking down the road feeling pretty good at the moment. It was better than when he first spirit evolved or when he and Koji took down Cherubimon. Heck, he was feeling even better than when he and the others as Sussanomon beat Lucemon. Why was he feeling so good? Simple, he was on a date with Zoe.

They had started dating a few days after they got home from the digital world. Takuya had gathered the courage to call out Zoeys reward for when they beat Cherubimon. He had struck the final blow after all. The blush and shy smile that appeared on Zoe's face when he asked if the offer still stood was more than enough for him to tell that she was interested.

This was actullly their third date and they were actually doing well. Nothing official, but they wouldn't mind becoming an item. They were in Juuban today for a couple of reasons. One of them was that Zoe was a real big fan of the Sailor Scouts. Takuya figured that she at leasted wanted to see the scouts themselves. Another reason that they had come was that there was a shrinne where a priestess could do some pretty good fortunes.

Takuya wasn't that reluctant to come either. He had Zoe with him so that really helped. He had also heard about thee Sailor Scouts. Everyone knew about them. Takuya had even managed to get a poster of Sailor Mars. Not that Zoe or his friends needed to know that.

"So do you think this is really going to work?" Takuya asked curiously.

"I think so," Zoe smiled as she took Takuya's arm. "Some of my friends at school said she's really good."

"Think we'll see a youma then?" Takuya grinned, trying to look scary. It only sent Zoe into a fit of giggles.

"If we do then we'll see the Sailor Scouts," Zoe Smiled. "I hope I can get Sailor Jupiter's autograph."

"I'd rather see Sailor Mars," Takuya remarked, but he then began to notice the speculative look that Zoe was giving him. "But then I'd prefer you over any old Sailor Scout."

Zoe blushed and smiled as she swatted his shoulder, "Nice save you sweet dope."

The tender moment was abruptly ended when an explosion ripped through the air. The two digidestined looked to see smoke and dust rising into the air from a nearby shrine. Takuya saw the rising air and he gritted when a familiar look came over his face. It hadn't been seen since then final battle with Lucemon.

"C'mon Zoe!" he said urgently before running towards the source.

"Takuya!" she shouted as she gave chase. "What are you doing?"

"There might be people hurt!" was his reply before he vanished around the corner towards the temple. Zoe could only sigh, but she also remembered that this was one of the reasons why she had feelings for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dust quickly cleared from the air and surprised gasps came from all the Sailor Scouts. Musyamon stood just where he was before to the scouts utter dismay. His armour was singed and some small cracks were visible, but he was very much alive and looking ready for more.

"Not bad," he laughed. "Try mine. **Ninja Blade!**"

Musyamon began slashing his blade at a rapid place. Energy blades were hurled at Neptune and Uranus. Their reflexes kicked in again as the two outers jumped out of the way. They did get nicked with the blades. Musyamon just continued his assault, turning towards the other scouts for a new target. Everyone began moving to avoid being cut to pieces.

Sailor Mercury just managed to avoid a blade before regaining her balance. She looked to Musyamon to see him taking aim at Mini-moon and Saturn. Fearing for her friends lives, she reacted quickly.

"_Mercury Bubble Blast!_" she cried as she fired her attack.

The mass of bubbles flew out and soon grew into a large bank of mist that covered a large portion of the area. Musyamon halted his attack and began looking around for an edge to Mercury's attack.

"Not a bad technique," Musyamon smirked. "I can't see them but they can probably see me."

Bokomon and Neemon both sighed in relief as Mini-moon and Saturn kept an eye on them. Both the youngest scouts felt the relief pouring off their new friends. Bokomon just continued to clutch his book close to him as he got his voice back.

"I thought we were going to be digi-kabobs," he sighed.

"Don't worry!" Mini-moon said confidently. "That guy's not going to getting past us."

"Right!" Saturn nodded.

"Mmm, digi-kabobs," Neemon sighed happily, only to recieve another wasitband snap.

While they watched Neemon bounce about, the book began to tremble in grow warm in Bokomon's hands.

"Yow!" Bokomon cried as the book became too hot for him to hold and he dropped it.

It hit the ground with a dull thud and opened to the entry on the warrior of flame. The two Sailor Scouts watched in awe as two small rose idols from the pages of the book. Mini-moon and Saturn felt a warmth not unlike a comfy fire envelop them as they gazed at the statues.

"What are those?" Saturn asked in almost a whisper.

"The spirits of flame," Bokomon said in quiet reverence.

Both girls looked at what seemed to be spirits manifested into physical form. The one on the left was not unlike the top half of the human body that looked like an empty suit of red and black armour. The one on the right was crafted into something resembling a red armoured dragon. Sailor Saturn could feel the ancient power radiating from these items.

At another part within the fog, Sailor Mars waited for her opportunity to attack when she felt something strange. It was a warmth that was filling her that she hadn't felt before. It was like someone close to her that she hadn't seen in a long time had finally come back to her. Despite the situation, she found herself enjoying the warmth. What she didn't notice was the centre of the bow on her chest began glowing.

Takuya just got to the top of the stairs and he was already running on autopilot. He'd helped others in the digital world, but he had his spirits then. When he had run into the fog, he began to feel a pulling sensation in his heart. Something very familiar. It was when light erupted from his pocket and he pulled his familiar red and black D-tector did he figure out what it was.

Takuya held out his device in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Spirit!" he called loudly

Bokomon, Neemon, and the scouts heard the voice cut through the fog. The scouts thought that someone had wandered into the battle, but the two small Digimon knew different. The spirits of flame reacted by turning into red spheres of light and fired towards the source of the voice. They shot past Musyamon, who was too shocked to react, and into the D-tector.

The screen on the D-tector lit up with Agunimon's symbol as a blue ring of fractal code appeared around his hand opposite of the one holding his D-ector.

"Welcome back," three gentle yet powerful voices greeted.

"Good to be back," Takuya smiled as he raised his arms.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

Takuya brought the scanner part of the device to the ring of date. He was then enveloped in an orb of the blue data. The light it gave off could be seen through the fog.

"What's going on?" Mini-moon asked in surprise.

"The warrior of flame is returning, that's what!" Bokomon cheered.

The orb finally cleared with a blast of fire. The heat of the flame caused the moisture in the air to evaporate and the fog to clear. When it was clear a new person could be seen standing at the stairs.

**Agunimon!**

The scouts gazed in awe at the blonde, red and black clad warrior. Bokomon and Neemon were doing a happy dance. Musyamon was glaring at the Legendary Warrior with contempt masking his rising nervousness. The last thing he needed was one of the warriors getting in his way.

Agunimon smirked at Musyamon as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I know you girls usually do the fighting in this world, but would you mind if I joined the party?"

"Not at all!" Sailor Venus shouted back with a huge grin on her face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Musyamon snapped. "**Shogun Sword!**"

The attack surged forward and Agunimon and he dashed to the left and skidded to a stop next to Sailor Mars. As Agunimon's eyes landed on her, the symbol on his belt began to glow. He also noticed the centre of Sailor Mars' bow was glowing like the symbol.

"Hey there," Agunimon smiled. "What do you say we double team him?"

"Sounds good," Mars grinned. She was liking the warrior already.

They both faced Musyamon as he began a charge towards them.

"_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_" Sailor Mars called.

"**Pyro Tornado!**" Agunimon roared.

Agunimon dashed forward, wreathed in a tornado of fire as Mars' attack swirled around it. The tornado grew to be a tornado of red and orange flames which had a clear target. The samurai Digimon Musyamon. The flames impacted him hard in an inferno which didn't even set fire to anything else. The flames had hit his chest and sent him across the ground with the added force of Agunimon's kick.

"Gyaaaaah!" Musyamon roared as he hit the ground, his body scorched and burned.

"Waoh," Sailor Venus and Jupiter gasped.

Musyamon struggled to his feet while using his sword to help him stand, "I fight on!"

"What does it take to get rid of this guy?" Sailor Venus groaned.

"Not to worry," Sailor Moon smiled as she stepped forward while calling her sceptre. "I'll finish this."

Agunimon blinked as he saw the leader of the Sailor Scouts make the sceptre appear. Agunimon turned to Sailor Mars with a questioning look, "Just where did she pull that thing out from?"

"_Moon Heart Spiral Attack!_" Sailor Moon called as she fired her attack.

She fired the attack as Musyamon began spinning his sword again. The magic hearts collided with the blade, and to Musyamon's dysmal shock, the sword shattered like glass. The magical attack continued on and smashed into Musyamon's already wounded chest.

"Noooooo!" Musyamon roared as his body turned entirely into a shadow and a blue ring began circling around around him.

"What is that?" Sailor Pluto asked in a rare state of surprise.

"His fractal code!" Agunimon shouted as he dashed forward while pulling his D-tector.

He stopped in front of the shadow while pressing a button on the side of his device, "Musyamon, your romp in the human world ends now! **Fractal Code, Digitize!**"

The scouts watched as Agunimon drew the blue ring into his device. When the shadow Musyamon dissolved into nothing. There was a brief glimpse of some kind of wireframe egg before it vanished.

"Whew!" Agunimon grinned. "That brings back memories."

"Agunimon!" two familiar voices cheered.

Agunimon turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw his two old friends. Now those two friends he thought he might never see again, "Bokomon! Neemon!"

The two smaller Digimon leaped from their dash towards their friend and were caught in a crushing hug. They didn't mind at all.

"When did you guys get here?" Agunimon asked. "Were you the ones who brought my spirits?"

Any kind of forthcoming explanation was cut off when a small cough interrupted them. Thhe three friends turned to see the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gathered behind them. Most of them were looking rather friendly. Jupter and Venus maybe a little too friendly. The three oldest outers seemed rather suspicious. Everyone else seemed friendly though.

"Uh...hi," Agunimon greeted with a small wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep with the shadows of the digital world, Daemon sat in his throne room. The walls were lined with statues of Digimon that were about the same size as a basketball. Before him, Daemon was watching a statue of Musyamon. His eyes narrowed as he saw cracks and smoke beginning to appear on the statue. When the statue shattered like a china doll, Daemon just sighed in disappointment.

"Such a pity," Daemon sighed. "It seems he was not up to the challenge after all."

From the remains of the statue, a small sphere of fractal code rose from the remains and came to rest in his hand. After a moment, he raised the sphere to his head and absorbed it into his forehead. This shpere of data was the recent memories of Musyamon after he had joined Daemon's loyal subjects. As Daemon wached the last battle unfold, his mout hidden in his robes split into a grin.

"Sailor Scouts?" he laughed. "So they along with the warrior of flame are my opponents? Very well, I love a challenge. Let the games begin."

To Be Continued

A/N: There you go. Chapter 2 is finished. I just thought I'd mention the use of Haruka and Setsuna's names. It's not that I don't know their dub names, it's just that I think their origional names suit them much better. Don't think me a dub hater, it's just a matter of preferance.


	3. Lobomon Illuminates

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those both belong to their respective creators and not me. I have never owned them and most likely never will. Sob. Anyway, enjoy the fic. 

Ten-Faced Paladin

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 3: Lobomon Illuminates

The situation felt a little tense at the moment at the Hikawa shrine. Not even an hour ago, Raye and the other Sailor Scouts learned of another world filled with creatures called Digimon. Not only that, they also learned that one Digimon was trying to conquer it and the human world as well. The sword swinging Digimon that attacked was proof of that. Luckily, they also learned of ten warriors that were able to stop him. One of those warriors was currently in front of them in the middle of a reunion with Raye's two guests.

Agunimon found himself under the gazes of the Sailor scouts that he had heard so much about. Each of them seemed to be drawing their own conclusions. Most of the inners, including Mini-moon and Saturn were looking at him curiously. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus were looking at him with a critical eye, as if they were trying to find a fault. Jupter and Venus were looking just a little too friendly as they gazed at him with glazed looks in their eyes.

Tuxedo Mask finally stepped forward in an attempt to break the silence, "So, you're one of the Ten Legendary Warriors that Bokomon told us about?"

Agunimon shook himself out of his silence as he but Bokomon and Neemon back on the ground, "Yep," he smiled. "I'm the legendary warrior of flame. Name's Agunimon."

Agunimon's friendly nature seemed to calm the scouts slightly. More so than others, and they made their way over to the Digimon. Jupiter and Venus sure weren't complaining about having a closer look. If the armor he wore was any indication, the guy was a beefcake.

"Hello Agunimon," Sailor Moon greeteed with a smile. "I am called Sailor Moon and these are-"

"Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mini-moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and this guy here is Tuxedo Mask." Agunimon interrupted with a grin. "Right?"

To say the scouts were surprised was somewhat of an understatement. Mercury managed to find her voice first. Digimon were proving to be a surprising experience for all of them.

"How did you know about us?" she asked.

"When data from this world makes up mine, you can't help but hear those things," Agunimon shrugged. To tell the truth, who doesn't know about you?"

The scouts seemed satisfied with that answer as they thought about it. The tension in the air. Agunimon found that the scouts seemed to be genuinely good people. It made them somewhat more comfortable to be around. Koji would probably be amazed to see him doing this plan of making them think he was born a Digimon.

"Ta, I mean Agunimon," Bokomon spoke while tugging Agunimon's hand. "I think it would be best if Neemon and I stay with the Sailor Scouts."

"Huh?" Agunimon gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"It's because we'd have an easier time hiding here than anywhere else," Bokomon explained. "The priestess at this temple already knows about us and has taken us in. Besides, since you know we're here, the others can visit."

"Oh, okay," Agunimon nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I'll let the others know."

Bokomon nodded as Agunimon starteed making his way to the edge of the property after giving a brief goodbye. When he reached the edge, he prepared to leap when Sailor Venus called after him.

"Wait!" she cried, catching the warrior's attention. "How are we going to be able to contact you?"

The scouts gave nods of agreement. I would be better for everyone if they would be able to contact the wrriors in case they needed help against another Digimon or possible a youma. Jupiter was just hoping that getting in contact with the warriors would let her get closer to Agunimon or maybe one of the other warriors if they were as hunky as he was.

Agunimon rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous grin, "Uh, you can't. We'll find you so don't worry about it."

Before the scouts could make a more compelling argument, Agunimon leaped over the edge of the propert and was gone. Venus slumped in disappointment, but she had hope for the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe waited while leaning on a street sign for Takuya. She had heard the explosions but she didn't want to get any closer to the action without her spirit to defend herself with. She was about to dare a look when Agunimon leaped from the temple grounds and landed next to her with a grin. Most people would have been scared about the sudden appearance, but she was very familiar with the warrior's appearance. She was only surprised to actually see Agunimon in the human world. As he stood up, Agunimon was enveloped with the blue fractal code and afer a moment, it vanished to reveal Takuya.

"Whew," Takuya grinned. "Like riding a bike."

"Wha-?" Zoe gasped. "Takuya, how'd you get your spirits?"

"Well," Takuya smiled while scratching the back of his neck. "Let's say it involves Bokomon, Neemon, and the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Scouts?" Zoe asked, then her eyes widened in realization. "Did you see the Sailor Scouts?!"

"Met them?" Takuya grinned. "Heck, I fought beside them!"

"Eeek!" Zoey cried. "That's so unfair! What were they like?"

"Huh?" Takuya remarked, getting a little nervous at Zoe's fangirl side.

"You know," Zoe pressed. "Were they friendly, mean, what?"

"Well," Takuya spoke, thinking about it. "Sailor Moon and a few of the other scouts seemed pretty nice."

"Yeah?" Zoe asked, eager for more information on her heroines.

"Jupiter and Venus were looking a me kind of funny," Takuya continued. "I'm not sure why. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune didn't seem to trust me, even if I did come to help them."

Zoe blinked. To be honest, that wasn't quite the attitude she was expecting from the warriors of love and justice. It seemed more like a step in the oppsite direction.

"Anyway," Takuya sighed. "We'd beter head back home. The others wuld probably need to knw about this."

Zoe nodded. With that, the two of them made their way towards the train station. Like Takuya said, their friends really needed to know about what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the shrine, the scouts had changed back and before stepping back inside to try and get more information out of Bokomon. Neemn seemed content to sleep in Hotaru's lap while everyone talked. Hotaru seemed just as happy to leave Neemon where he was while she listened. Michelle and Haruka were happy to see Hotaru smiling like she was. In their opinion, she didn't smile like that often enough.

"So that was the warrior of fire?" asked Serena.

"That's right," Bokomon smiled. "Agunimon, the warrior of fire."

"He was sooooo cool!" Rini smiled brightly in admiration.

"I think he's cute!" Mina squealed.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend," Lita thought with smile.

Everyone sweatdropped at the two boy crazy scouts. Bokomon looked at them both strangely. He would have to look up on human behavior. None of the other humans he knew acted that way. Then again, these they weren't the average human.

"Uh, you do know that he technically isn't human, right?" Michelle commented with some amusement and a small smile.

"Actually," Bokomon commented. "He was using his human spirit so that's pretty close."

No one seemed to hear him as Lita and Mina began arguing that love knew no restraint. Not even restraint between two worlds. Only Hotaru and Rini looked at Bokomon as they heard his words.

"Human spirit?" they both asked each other at the same time.

**

* * *

****Shibuya**

"Are you serious?!" J.P. gaped at Takuya and Zoe "You met the Sailor Scouts?!"

Takuya and Zoe had returned from Juuban as fast as they could. When they got back, they rounded up the other digidestined. They were holding a meeting at the park t talk about what happened. J.P. and Tommy were sitting on the edge of the sand box. Koji and Koichi were near the swings with the elder brother sitting on them. Zoe and Takuya were sitting on a bench while Takuya explained what had happened.

"You're missing the point." Koji sighed. "A Digimon came to our world and it didn't appear to be friendly. We were lucky the Sailor Scouts were there to hold it off."

"At least we'll be able to get our spirits eventually," Tommy pointed out.

"Maybe," Koichi agreed. "With the Sailor Scouts helping out, I think we'll be okay."

Koji seemed to be in thought before he turned to Takuya again, "Takuya, How would you say that the scouts were doing? Do you think they could handle fighting Digimon?"

Takuya closed his eyes as he thought about it, "Well, the human-sized ones I think they could handle without us, but if a bigger one showed up then they'll be in trouble. Not too much different then when we started out really."

Koji nodded as everyone fell silent. They were each drawing their own conclusions to what was happening. It was all the same. They needed to know why Bokomon and Neemon had come to the human world in the first place.

"So Bokomon and Neemon are at that temple in Juuban?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Takuya nodded. "I don't think we should go there in human form."

"Well why not?" asked J.P.

"Think about it," said Zoe. "If a kid shows up there and get's spotted talking to Bokomon and Neemon, and then a Legendary Warrior appears knowing the whole situation when they obviusly shouldn't then we'll be busted."

"Why can't they know we're human?" asked Koichi.

"Simple, because we can't trust them with that information if we don't know who they are," Koji explained. "It's best if they think we're Digimon. We should still be careful, especially you Koichi."

"Why?" Koichi asked curiously.

Koji was about to explain when Zoe figured it ut and gasped, "Oh I get it! I'll bet most enemies that the Sailor Scouts have faced use darkness as a weapon!"

"Right," Koji nodded. "Bokomon can probably convince them otherwise, but he'll need time. Especially if Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are as stubborn as I think they are."

Everyone was in agreement on that one. It wouldn't be good for them if Loewemon was seen as an enemy just because of his element from which he drew his power.

"Well," J.P. sighed as he stood up. "If that's everything, I have to get home. My hmewrk waits for no one after all."

"Too true," Koichi smiled. "Oh, Koji, Don't forget that Mom wants us to help her set up at the Juuban community centre."

"Right," Koji nodded. "The cooking classes. Maybe after we'll be able to see Bokomon and Neemon at the temple."

The meeting at an end, the friends went their seperate ways. Each of them now having some heavy thoughts about what may be threatening their home.

_

* * *

_

_Days later..._

It had been a touch-and-go situation for a while. Raye said that Bokomon and Neemon couldn't stay at the temple anymore because when they took food, Raye's grandfather accused rats and was now going on a gung-ho hunt for them. Chad was also dragged into the hunt by the older man. If the two Digimon stayed then it would be a matter of time before they were found.

After some deliberation, Lita was elected to take them in. She lived by herself and had a fair bit of space as well. Where else would be better for them? In all, it was a nice arrangement. Lita had some company while she was home and she also had someone to test her new recepies.

This day, Lita was quickly getting ready to head out. Bokomon and Neemon were also pulling on some old hooded sweaters that Lita had that she mdified slightly to fit them. Now they only looked like kids in oversized clothes.

"Where are we going?" Neemon asked dumbly. It was dumbly because he had been answered three times earlier but he kept forgetting.

"For the last time we're going to a 'community centre'." Bokomon sighed as his head popped out f the top of the sweater.

"Why?" Neemon asked.

That was when Lita came out of her room ina green sweater with denim jeans. She was just putting her hair into her trademarked ponytail. She seemed to be excited judging from the smile on her face.

"A friend of mine is helping to set up a cooking show there," Lita explained. "They're holding cooking classes and one of the volunteer teachers couldn't come so she asked me."

"That's nice of you," Bokomon nodded. "But why do you want Neemon and I to come? I hardly think we'll be of any help."

"You don't have to," Lita assured as she walked towards her shoes. " I just figure that if a Legendary Warrior is hidden there then your book will give him his spirit."

What she didn't tell them was that she was silently hoping for it to be a kind f reverse sleeping beauty. The princess raises the proud warrior and he devotes his everlasting love to her. She almost burst into a fit of dreamy giggles just thinking about it.

"Oooh! Smart!" Neemon admired at Lita's idea.

"Indeed," Bokomon. "It's a good idea to plan ahead."

"You think?" Lita smiled as she pulled on her jacket. "Oh, I aksed Mina to come too so she can help us"  
Both Digimon nodded. With all their preparations ready, they headed outside and towards their destination. Bokomon was just hoping that their disguises would be good enough. Neemon washoping to find some yummy foods when they got to wherever they were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koji finished pulling a box of vegitables into place for the stir-fry booth. Koichi was helping their mother straighten out the chairs for the audience. The twins had been helping their mom set up the booths for the past few days. Ms. Kimura had been looking forward to the event for a while.

"So who's this friend that's going to help teach?" Koji asked his brother.

"Her name's Lita," Koichi replied. "She's a friend of Mom's and she's really good at cooking. It's really surprising since she's about two or three years older than us."

"Looking for a girlfriend in her?" Koji teased with a grin.

"What?! No!" Koichi denied, blushing. "She's just a friend. She didsay I reminded her of her old boyfriend though. She's really hung up on him in my opinion."

"Oh, I don't know Koichi," Ms. Kimura smiled. "I think a spirited girl like her would be good for you. Maybe even break that shell of yours."

"Mom!!" Koichi blushed.

Koji couldn't help but laugh at the sight. That in itself was a rare occurance and only the other digidestined and his mom saw that on a usual basis. It was one of the things that was guaranteed to make Ms. Kimura smile no matter what kind of mood she was in.

"Ms. Kimura!" a female voice called.

They turned to the entrance to see a talle brunette and a blonde girl walking beside her walking towards them. Koichi thought he saw two small children beside them but they had darted off elsewhere. Koichi figured that their parents were already in the building.

"Oh hello Lita," Ms. Kimura smiled. "I'm glad you can come. Who's your friend?"

"My name's Mina Aino," the blonde intoduced. "Lita had asked if I could help and since I didn't have anything else to do I just couldn't say no."

"Why thank you," Ms. Kimura smiled as she turned to her sons. "These are my sons Koji and Koichi."

Lita stepped a little closer and smiled at the bandanna-wearing boy, "So this is the brother Koichi told me about. Reminds me of my old boyfriend just like he does."

Mina shook her head with a sweatdrop, "Every boy reminds you of your boyfriend. I think both of them are cute." Mina added a small giggle to the end. They didn't look too much younger than her. A year or two at least. Possible dating material.

Koji tried not to blush at the compliement, but Koichi made like a tomato. Ms. Kimura giggled in delight. It was nice to see her sons act their ages for a change. She didn't know how they got as mature as they did. It was like they fought in war or saved the world or something.

"You know," said Ms. Kimura, adding her two cents. "Both of them are single if either f you are interested."

"Mom!" both moys shouted, sending all three girls into fits of giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the hallways of the community centre, there wasn't a living soul around. The janitors would come by later. The building itself was used for a number of different functions over the the year. This included during the winter months, so as to accomodate, they had a furnace installed in one of the utility rooms. Since the cold months hadn't come yet, the device in question wasn't being used.

"At least...it was supposed to be.

Flames were smoking from inside the heating device. The furnace wasn't even turned on but something was burning inside even though there wasn't anything to keep it going. The flames inside were still growing brighter. The light grew brighter until the side of the furnace burst open as a fireball shot out into the room. It bounced all around the room faster than a kid on candy until it finally came to a stop in the middle of the room. On closer inspection, the fireball could be seen to have shot stubby arms, large blue eyes and a large mouth that had stitches.

**Activate Digimon Analyser **

Demimeramon

_Demimeramon aren't usually a threatening Digimon. More like annoying in most cases, even with it's Demi Flare attack. It is only dangerous if one gets it's hands on burnable material. Then you'd better watch out._

Demimeramon blinked as he looked around in curiosity. Nothing great to burn so he didn't see any real reason to stay. Hovering over to the door, he tried to open the door, but unfortunately his arms were just to short. Snorting in irritation, Demimeramon hovered back a short distance.

"**Demi Flare!**" he roared as he shot a fireball at the obstruction.

The door was blasted pen with a short boom. The inside was scorched and black and slightly caved in along with smoking. Satisfied with his handiwork, Demimeramon hovered into the hallway. He looked for something to burn and heard voices coming from the main auditorium. His logic told him that where there were people, there were things to burn. He had to get stronger, faster. He did have a master to serve after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koji and Koichi leaned against a wall as they watched Lita explain how to make a complicatedcake recipie that she had mastered. Her audience was captivated. Half of them were male, but the audience was still captivated.

"I told you she was good," Koichi smiled at his brother.

"Yeah," Koji nodded, watching her go. "Seems that way."

"It's her dream to open a bakery," someone spoke.

The twins turned to see Mina , who had decided to accompany watching Lita's class with them.

"I thought it was her dream to find that old byfriend of hers," Koji remarked. "She talks about him enough."

"Well," Mina sweatdropped. "That's another one, but the bakery comes first."

"So then she's not totally obsessed," Koji smiled. Koichi just shook his head at his brother's comments

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lita was having a wonderful time herself, she discovered that she liked teaching classes like this, not to mention that the cake in question was one of her favorites. She also saw a perk in so many cute guys in attendace. Maybe she could get a date with one of them after if she was lucky.

"Okay everybody," she smiled to her audience. "Now that the batter's done, it's time to pop it into the pan and then into the oven."

Lita continued to explain the best pouring method for the cake batter. As she did so, an unknown observer was watching by the sidelines.Demimeramon watched the pretty human pour the brown stuff into a pan. He'd heard about it from some Pagumon from Flame Terminal. They said it was really sweet and really good. They called it chocolate. Maybe after he got enough burnable stuff he might be ablse to snag some of it while he was here.

The human finished pouring the chocolate and was heading for the oven with the now-filled pan. Demimeramon smiled in anticipation. All he had to do was wait for her to open it and the heat wuld be his. Then he would teach these guys how to cook.

Bokomon and Neemon were busy munching on some penut butter crackers that they had snagged from another booth. Who knew that being disguised as small children would sevure them food for free. They were making their way back to the booth that Lita was teaching. Neemon said that he had seen Kji and Koichi, but they hadn't been able to find them. As they were heading back, Neemn saw something else.

"Hey, look over there," Neemon pointed. "A Digimon."

"What?!" Bokomon cried as he choked down his cracker. He looked to where Neemon was pointing and saw the little flaming body of Demimeramon. The flame Digimon in question didn't even notice them. His attention was too focoused on the oven. Bokomon's eyes widened as he saw what Demimeramon was looking at and the truth was dawning on him.

"Oh no!" he cried. "He's after the oven! We have to stop him!"

Bokomon dashed towards the booth with Neemon close behind. Demimeramon still didn't notice them coming. His attention was just too focused. Lita just grabbed the handle to the oven as Demimeramon felt his body tensed up.

"No!" Bokomon in desperation. "Don't open the oven!"

The twins' eyes widened as they heard the familiar voice shout. They'd heard it enough in the digital world. They weren't the only ones who recognised it. Mina had tensed up beside the twins as she heard it. Lita heard Bokomon shout just as she pulled on the oven handle.

"Huh?" she spoke. "Who said that?"

It was too late. She opened the door to the oven just as Bokomon finished shouting that sentance. Seeing his chance, Demimeramon, seeing his chance, immediately lunged at Lita and the oven. Lita turned to see a fireball with a face lunging at her.

"Waah!" she shrieked as she leaped out of it's way, tossing her pan into the air.

Demimeramon didn't care as he only stopped for a moment to grab the falling pan. Not a bit of the chocolate dropped out if the pan. After he grabbed it, Demimeramon went straight into the oven before shutting himself inside.

"What was that?" Lita asked out loud.

"A Demimeramon!" Bokomon replied as he and Neemon got closer. "Fire-type Digimon who thrive in hot environments. That includes ovens!"

"Do they have a sweet tooth too?" Lita asked irritably. "He stole my cake batter!"

"Who care's about the batter!" Bokomon shrieked. "We have to get him out of there!"

The whole time this went on, the audience was dumbstruck. They just assumed that this was a floorshow for while the batter was baking. One heck of a realistic floorshow, but a really good one too.

Everyne's eyes were trained n the oven. They were wondering what had happened to the creature that was inside. That thought quickly left everyone's minds when the oven quickly burst into flames. Lita, Bokomon, and Neemon quickly backed away. Mina, Koji, and Koichi were racing for their friends. The audience was quickly vacating the premesis in minor pandemonium.

It was when the oven exploded that the minor pandemonium became major. Pieces of metal flew in all directions and small bits of flame littered the ground. Mina and the twins were at the back of the booth while Lita and the Digimon were near the front. At the very front, in the centre of the flames, a new Digimon had appeared.

It was a tall humanoid figure completely made of flames. It was about three heads taller than the average human. It had blue eyes and had stitches covering it's mouth which was in an evil smirk. It was also licking it's lips as it dropped an empty pan.

"Oh, no." Bokomon gasped as he clutched his book.

**Activate Digimon Analyser **

Meramon

_Meramon is a towering inferno of a Digimon. His Roaring Flame and Fireball attacks can fry almost anything!_

Meramon continued to smirk at his audience.

"How's that for a grand enterance?" he laughed. "The chocolate was pretty good too."

"Lita!" Kouji shouted as he began to get up.

"Well well," Meramon grinned as he recognised the former bearer of the spirits of light. "What do we have here? Don't think your'e going anywhere buddy. **Roaring Flame!**"

Meramon punched the air at Koji and a flaming missile scorched through the air towards the digidestined. It left a trail of fire across the floor. Koji leaped to the side of the attack as it streaked past him. Mina and Koichi were cut off from the others while Koji was trapped with them and Meramon. The attack kept going until

"Koji!" Mina cried.

"Koichi!" Koji called to his brother. "Get Mina out of here! I'll get Lita!"

Koichi nodded as he grabbed Mina's hand and began pulling her towards the exit despite her protests. Koji dashed forward to Lita. Bokomon and Neemon were hiding under a table. Meramon waited for Koji to get a bit closer before he decided to attack again.

"Time to burn!" he crowed. "**Fireball!**"

Meramon threw the spere of fiery death atKoji as he was helping Lita to her feet. Seeing the attack coming, Koji pushed Lita towards the exit while he dived to the ground. The resulting left a fiery barrier between Lita and Koji.

"Get going Lita!" Koji shouted as he watched her get up.

"But-" Lita tried to protest.

"GO!" Koji shouted sternly. "I'll be fine!"

Lita wanted to protest, but she wasn't going to get anywhere with it. She needed to find Mina and transform. Only Sailor Jupiter and Mina were going to be able to save Koji at this point.

Meramon chuckled again as he recieved the glare Koji sent him while standing up.

"Now it's just you and me," Meramon laughed. "Let's see how big you are without your spirits."

Meramon brought back his fist to unleash a roaring flame attack when a 'distraction' decided to pop up. It came in the form of a blinding light generating from underneath a table. It was actually Bokomon and Neemon holding the book with the entry for the warrior of light facing outwards. Meramon had to shield his eyes, but Koji could see clearly. The two spirits of light were slowly rising from the pages. The wolf-esq armored idol on the left while the white armored wolf idol was on the right.

Reacting quickly, Koji pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and held it out t the two spirits. In a bright flash, the cellphone changed into Koji's familiar blue and white D-tector. The spirits reacted quickly and were quickly drawn into the device.

A smirk came to Koji's face as he looked into Meramon's solid blue eyes.

"Now, let's see if I've gotten rusty," he smirked.

Outside, minutes ago

Lita found Mina in the throngs of people wondering how the fire started and what the monster inside was doing in there. Mina had slipped away from Koichi so she could find a place to transform.

"Where's Koji?" Mina fretted.

"He's still inside!" Lita replied. "That thing cut us off and Koji sent me away. We have to hurry!"

Mina nodded before the two of them raced for a nearby alley while the pulled out their henshin sticks.

**(this is a split screen transformation)**

_Venus Star Power!_

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

_Juptier Star Power!_

**Lobomon!**

_Inside_

Lobomon stared at Meramon with clenched fistes as he tensed for an attack. Meramon met that glare with every burning ember of his being.

"**Lobo Kendo!**" Lobomon called as he drew his weapons of choice.

Before the two of them could actually begin their battle, someone chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Hold it!" a feminine voice shouted.

The two Digimon looked up to see two girls in fuku outfits. They were standing at the foot of the stairs that were leading up to the main second level. One was a brunette while the other was blonde.Lobomon couldn't help but feel like he had seen them somewhere before.

"To make chocolate delights is a sacred act!" the brunette frowned.

"To burn thse efforts like they were nothing is unforgivable!" the blonde added.

"Just who the heck are you?" Meramon frowned.

"I am Sailor Venus!" the blonde spoke.

"And I am Sailor Juptier!" added the brunette.

"And we are Sailor Scouts!" the both finished.

Meramon was now sevrely irritated. So many distractions and so little time. Lobomon smirked at their appearance. The two Sailor Scouts quickly acted and moved to either side of Lobomon.

"I take it you two are the warriors of love and justice I've been hearing about?" Lobomon asked with a smile.

"Two of them," Jupiter replied. "Who are you?"

"Lobomon, warrior of light," Lobomon replied.

"So you are a Legendary Warrior!" Venus smiled proudly. "I knew it!"

Lobomon glanced at Venus and noticed that the centre of her bow on her chest was glowing. His Legendary Warrior symbol on his shoulders were doing the same. He could feel it pulsing through his armor.

"Agunimon said good things about you girls," Lobomon spoke. "I hope you don't disappoint."

"You can't disappoint someone who's dead!" Meramon laughed. "**Roaring Flame!**"

The scouts and Lobomon raced to avoid the attack. Gripping his weapons, Lobomon leaped at Meramon with a flurry of slashes. The flame Digimon was hard pressed to avoid getting cut while dodging. Sailor Jupiter took advantage of the situation to take an opportunity f an attack.

"_Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!_"

The electric bolt fired at Meramon and collided with his back. It was without doubt that it was painful, but the damage thunder could inflict on fire was debatable.

"Grahhh!" Meramon roared as he began to face Jupiter with hate blazing in his eyes.

Lobomon saw his opportunity and like Jupiter, went for it. His target: Meramon's neck. As he moved, Meramon's gaze snapped back to him as a 'present' began to form in his hand.

"**Fireball!**" he roared as he slammed the attack into Lobomon's chest. The force of it sent him crashing into the tables. He just barely missed Bokomon and Neemon.

"Lobomon!" Venus gasped as she raced to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lobomon grimaced as he began to stand up.

Meramon had that arrogant smirk back onto his face. As he walked towards them, his left arm was beginning to flare wildly. No doubt he was about to unleash another Roaring Flame attack.

"_Juptier Supreme Thunder Crash!_" Jupiter's voice rang again.

Another thunder blast collided with Meramon again. The flame Digimon stumbled and his arm returned to normal as his concentration was lost.

"You little sparkler!" Meramon hissed as he turned to face Jupter. "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Lobomon was quickly getting tired of Meramon's arrogance, "I'm ending this! **Lobo Kendo!**"

Lobomon reactivated his swords and lunged at Meramon again with all his strength. Meramon again twisted around with his fist clenched in anticipation. Lobomon couldn't change course in mid-air, so he face met with Meramon's fist. He was snet back into the tables and Sailor Venus.

"You just don't get it!" Meramon crowed. "You can't beat me! I am one of Master Daemon's warriors!"

Jupiter and Venus' eyes narrowed at the name. Lobomon could guess that this Daemon was the guy wo was pulling the strings behind the Digimon coming to the human world and the need for the Legendary Warriors again.

While Meramon was gloating, the small fires that Meramon had ignited when he digivolved had been releasing smoke into the air. The smoke was just now reaching the celing. As it pooled there, it started to engulf the sensors that had been situated up there. The sensors then immediately were set off and a bell began ringing through the air. The four combatants looked up just in time to see the anti-fire measures initiated. Water began raining down on them. Meramon had the immediate effect.

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" Meramon roared as he began thrashing wildly. "It burns! It burns!"

"What's wrong with him?" Neemon squeaked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bokomon snapped. "Since he's mostly fire, Meramon would be seriously affect by things that would put out fire."

Meramon continued to thrash about. Smoke was now floating from him as he actually began to shrink. He had shrunk to the same size as a regular adult when Lobomon managed to get his senses back. He pointed his left gauntlet at Meramon while Venus seemed to mimic his movements with her right arm.

"What are you doing?" said Lobomon as he took aim at the wildly thrashing Digimon.

"Helping you," Venus replied with a smile.

"Fine," Lobomon sighed. "Then on my signal."

Meramon stopped and began to try and aim at the sprinklers. A dumb move on his part, but Lobomon was going to make sure that he wouldn't get the chance.

"**Howling Laser!**" he roared.

"_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!_"

Two beams of light fired forward at the same target. As they moved, the two beams started to swirl together in a coil. Yellow and white fused together into what looked like a shooting star. It continued at a faster pace until it made contact with Meramon's chest.

Graaaaaah!" Meramon bellowed as the shooting star pushed him until he collided with the opposite wall, creating a body impact as he hit. Meramon's eyes turned blank as he fell to his knees. His body turned to a mdnight black and a ring of blue data began to swirl around him. Lobomon dashed forward as he drew his D-tecter.

"Now to pay for your crimes Meramon," Lobomon growled. "**Fractal code! Digitize!**"

The ring vanished into the handheld device as the black shadw of Meramon dissolved into nothing. The image of the wireframe egg was there before it vanished just like the other one.

Lobomon sighed as the sprinklers put out the last of the flames. As he placed his remaining sword the two Sailor Scouts caught his attention.

"Um...Lobomon?" Venus asked a slightly timid voice. "Did you see a boy in a blue jacket and bandanna when you came."

"Yeah," Lobomon replied. "I managed to distract Meramon so he could get out. Don'tknow where he is now."

"Lobomon," Jupiter began. "Um..there's probably going to be a meeting with the scuts later. The Hikawa shrine."

Lobomon glanced over his shoulder at the two scouts, "Agunimon and I will be there. Be prepared to answer some questions."

The scouts both nodded. Lobomon gave a ghost of a smile before dashing out to the back door. He had to let Takuya and the others know what was going down. After he found Koichi and his mother of course. She was probably worried sick about him by now.

To Be Continued

A/N: There we go. Chapter three. I think this is one of the longest chapters I ever wrote. I wonder. Notice to fans of my other fics. I am happy to knw you still support my works and I am working on the next chapters in line. That includes Moon Armada to those fans who keep up with it.


	4. Kumamon's Deep Freeze Part1

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to thir respective creators. I am only doing this for my own enjoyment and hopefully others can enjoy my work. To anyone who doesn't then it is their loss and they shouldn't send flames.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 4: Kumamon's Deep Freeze (Part 1)

After what felt like forever, Koji allowed himself a sigh of relief as he rested on his mother's couch. As expected of all mothers, Ms. Kimura fretted over him for the better part of an hour. When she was finally finished for the time being, she sent Koji and Koichi back to her house to rest. She was going to stay to answer questions from the police. The elder brother had just finished cleaning all the soot off his skin. He stepped out into the living room in clean clothes to talk to his brother on recent events.

"So you got your spirits back," he said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Koji nodded. "I managed to see Bokomon and Neemon but I couldn't get a chance to talk to them."

"Why not?" Koichi asked in confusion, Koji, while cold, wouldn't shrug off friends without one heck of a good reason.

"With the fires out and Meramon gone the Sailor Scouts were beginning to ask questions," Koji explained. "That and the police and firefighters were due to arrive."

"Didn't you say that they invited you to a meeting?" the elder brother asked, recalling some of what his brother told him.

"Yeah," Koji replied with a small grin. "I called Takuya while you were in the bath and let him know."

"So are you going to go?" Koichi asked, wanting to know a little more about the situation.

"I have to," Koji sighed. They didn't tell me when the actual meeting was going to take place. That's why I told Takuya about it. He can keep track to see if the meeting is actually happening and he can sit in for me."

"So when are you going to go?" Koichi asked. "You're a guy who is on time...mostly."

Koji shot a good-natured glare at his brother before making a reply, "I'm actually leaving now. I just thought I'd say goodbye. Make sure to tell mom that I went home."

That message being sent, Koji headed for the door. Koichi couldn't help but have the last word.

"Mom is still going to flip when she finds that you aren't here," he smiled.

Koji shrugged as he slipped his shoes on, "That little problem I leave to you big brother."

"Sure," Koichi laughed. "When everything is fine we're twins. When we're in trouble, I'm the older one."

Koji shot him a grin before exiting out the door. He made his way outside the apartment complex and walked down the street. After spotting an alley he could use, he ducked inside while pulling out his newly reaquired D-tector.

"**Excecute! Spirit Evolution!**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agunimon sighed as he leaned on the edge of a building overlooking the Hikawa shrine. When Koji called him and told him that the Sailor Scouts were meeting here, he immediately spirit evolved and headed straight over. It surprised him just how fast one could get from one place to the other by roof hopping. He had seen a few people, but nothing that hinted at the Sailor Scouts. Then again, the scouts probably didn't fight monsters for so long by being easy to figure out their secret identities.

"Anything?" a new voice from behind Agunimon asked.

Agunimon turned to see Lobomon walking towards him. He smiled to see the warrior of light in his Digimon form again.

"Hello to to you to," Agunimon smirked. "It's been quiet. There have been a few visitors since I got here. Two girls came by and talked to the priestess but she started shouting at them about something. I could hear her from here. Another girl with short hair stopped by a minute before you got here. That's about it."

Lobomon peered over the edge of the building and noticed a car pullling over to the side near the shrine. Inside were five passengers. The driver was a woman with short blonde hair. Lobomon might have mistaken her as a man if he didn't hear her voice as she talked to her passenger. A woman with shoulder length aqua hair. There were also three girls in the back. Two of them were about their age. One had short dark hair while the other one had pink hair styled with rabbit ears. The last girl was a bit older with long blonde hair. All five of them got out of the car and made their way to the temple.

"Who are they?" asked Lobomon.

"Dunno," Agunimon shrugged. "Maybe they're the Sailor Scouts?"

"Only one way to find out," Lobomon replied.

Agunimon smirked as he watched the five girls go inside the temple grounds. Satisifed that they wouldn't be seen, he leaped over the side of the building and landed on the sidewalk. Lobomon silently followed him and landed silently. When they got to the foot of the stais, Lobomon had instinctively touched the hilt of on eof his swords.

"Oh come on," Agunimon frowned. "It's not like they're going to attack us on sight."

"Old habits die hard," Lobomon replied without dropping his hand from his weapon.

Lobomon continued on his way while Agunimon just shook his head before following him. He just hoped that no one did anything drastic or jumped to conclusions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raye was far from happy at the moment. She had just gotten a call from Mina saying that another Legendary Warrior had appeared and that he was coming to the meeting. She might as well have told him who they really were right then and there. It had been a flurry of phonecalls to warn everyone. It didn't help her mood when Setsuna teleported in and scared the crap out of her when she wasn't paying attention. When everyone had finally arrived, including Bokomon and Neemon, she decided to start the meeting.

"Okay everyone," she spoke. "Since a Legendary Warrior is supposedly coming, I had Luna, Artemis, and Diana keep an eye out."

"Why is he coming here?" asked Hotaru curiously.

"Because 'someone' had to invite him at the risk of our identities," Raye sighd while shooting a glare at Mina and Lita.

"Well, we could use their help," Lita defended.

"Yeah Raye," Serena added. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we know next to nothing about them and our identities are going to be found out if we aren't careful!" Raye ranted.

"Um, Raye?" asked Rini, trying to catch her attention.

"Another thing is that we don't even know what they are capable of," Raye continued, not noticing the younger scout's words.

"Raye?" Rini pressed, apparently needing her attention.

"To top it off!" Raye growled. "We don't even know if those spirits things have ended up in the right hands!"

"Raye!" Rini shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Raye shouted back, earning sweatdrops from everyone.

"Your pocket's glowing," the girl from the future reported in an even tone.

Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Raye's pockets to see if what Rini said was true. Sure enough, there was a red light emenating from the priestes' pocket. It could even be seen through the fabric that made up her pants. Raye immediately reached inside her pocket and pulled out her henshin stick. The top, more specifically the symbol of Mars, was glowing brightly in red light.

Wondering if the same was happening to them, the other scouts retrieved their own means of transforming. Only Mina's henshin stick was acting the same as Raye's. The symbol of Venus shone brightly in yellow light.

"What...what's going on?" asked Lita out loud.

No one could really give a good answer. They really couldn't even attempt at an answer. Before anyone could really try, three familiar moon cats came racing into the room, looking somewhat unnerved.

"Girls!" Luna said urgently. "Agunimon is back and there's someone dressed in white with him!"

Artemis hadn't gotten a chance to say anything yet, but he did notice something that Luna didn't. Two things to be exact. One was Bokomon and Neemon. In all the hurry to get them outside, Raye hadn't informed the felines about their presence. The other thing was the glowing henshin sticks in the hands of Raye and Mina.

"Uh...what's going on?" he asked bluntly.

Bokomon glanced at the cats in mild curiosity. He had seen the cats in the presence of the girls while he and Neemon attended the meetings that they held. It was rather surprising to find out that they could talk but it wasn't unusual. The digital world was filled with stanger things. Now the talking poop called Sukamon, that was strange. Neemon, on the other hand, had a different reaction to them.

"Hi!" he smiled as if meeting them for the first time. "I'm Neemon."

"Hello," Diana smiled innocently, perhaps a little on the naive side considering the current situation. "My name is Diana. These are my parents Luna-mama and Artemis-papa."

The scouts sweatdropped again at the meeting of the minds. Diana's innocence paired up quite nicely with Neemon's cluelessness. They also couldn't help but be surprised at how calmly both of the Digimon were taking the concept of talking cats. It got some of them wondering just how different the digital world was from the human one.

"Can we please get back to the two Legendary Warriors outside?!" Luna snapped. "And why are Raye and Mina's henshin sticks glowing?"

Bokomon looked at the two glowing itemse while he pondered the question, "If I had to guess, I thinnk it must be some kind of affinity that Raye and Mina have with Agunimon and the warrior he is with. If he's wearing white then it must be Lobomon."

"Yay!" Mina and Neemon cheered, even if their reasons weren't the same. They were still happy about seeing the warrior of light yet again.

"What are we waiting for?" Mina smiled. "Let's greet our guests!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where is everyone?" Agunimon asked as he looked around the grounds.

"You're asking me?" Lobomon remarked incrediously. "You were the one watching people coming into this place. Didn't you see another exit or something?"

"No," Agunimon replied. "It's like they just vanished. Maybe those girls really were the Sailor Scouts. I mean, who else could vanish like this?"

"Agunimon! Lobomon!" two voices suddenly cried out, causing the two Legendary Warriors to turn around to face the origin of the voices.

As they did turn around, two fast moving objects collided with their chests, threatening to knock the warriors off their feet.

"Hello to you too Bokomon," Lobomon smiled as he handled the white Digimon. Agunimon was busy with Neemon.

"It's been so long!" Bokomon bawled.

"Why don't you vist?" asked Neemon

"I just got my spirits today you know," Lobomon defended.

"Yeah," Agunimon agreed. "It's not easy getting here either, even with roof hopping."

"Ahem," a female voice coughed politely.

Agunimon and Lobomon looked down and were faced by three cats. Two cats and a kitten to be exact. The adutls were either solid black or solid white. The kitten was pink. All three of them had a crescent moon shape on their foreheads.

"Greetings Agunimon, Lobomon," the black cat greeted. "We've been expecting you."

"Uh, okay," Agunimon nodded. "Thanks for having us."

Lobomon remained silent but he nodded a greeting. He wasn't going to reveal just how bizzare the situation was. Seeing a cat talking wasn't what was getting to him. He'd seen enough talking animals in the digital world. It was the fact that these cats were in the human world and had nothing strange about them save for the marks on their heads.

"The Sailor Scouts are this way," the white cat spoke. "Follow us."

With that said, the three cats began walking towards one of the buldings on the grounds. With nothing else to go on and no reason for distrust, Lobomon and Agunimon followed. They did notice that the pink kitten was throwing glances over its shoulder much like a curious child.

"Y'know, once upon a time this would have seemed strange to me," Agunimon snickered.

"I hear you," Lobomon nodded.

The three cats led the two warriors into a building that had a fire burning in the centre of the room. Agunimon could feel a kind of ancient power resonating from it. A power that was invoked many times over. Off to the side of it, the Sailor Scouts were all seated. Tuxedo Mask wasn't there. Lobomon peered at them all with a critical eye. He lingered longest on Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. They seemed willing to trust, but not quite yet. Lobomon made a self-note to watch out for those three.

"Yo!" Agunimon grinned as he took a seat in front of the scouts. Lobomon wordlessly joined him.

"Hi Agunimon!" Jupiter smiled brightly.

"Hi Lobomon," Venus greeted, wanting to get the warrior of light to warm up to her.

Both warriors idly noticed that two of the scouts were glowing. The centre of their bows to be more exact. Mars' bow was glowing red and Venus' bow was glowing yellow. Both warriros decided to ask about that later. Right now they had a few more pressing questions.

"Let's make this quick," Lobomon remarked. "What we know is that a Digimon called Daemon is sending his soldiers into this world. That in itself is a pretty big deal because we thought Digimon couldn't survive here."

"Hey!" Sailor Moon frowned. "You don't have to be so rude!"

"Relax," Agunimon chuckled. "It takes time and work to earn his trust. Even then he's not the most friendly person in the world."

The resulting glare from Lobomon would have killed lesser men. Agunimon just deflected it with a carefree grin that could warm any heart. It sure worked for Jupiter and Venus. They couldn't help but smile dreamily at the two warriorrs.

"Not quite what I was expecting of a warrior of light," Luna sighed with a small pout.

"Oh?" Lobomon remarked while turning his gaze to the black cat. "And just what were you expecting?"

"Well," Luna began. "I was expecting someone like a knight really. One who banishes evil where it stands and is the height of nobility. Not to mention someone who stands alongside those who share that conviction. Yet, you don't seem to trust obvious allies and your attitude isn't quite what I was hoping for."

"Luna!" Venus snapped. "That's rude!"

"Hnn," Lobomon frowned. "I fight with the power of light, but don't think that makes me some kind of fairytale knight. I fight threats to the innocents but I don't go hunting everything evil. It would never end that way. As for obvious allies, I only have seen Venus and Jupiter fight so I know they can handle themselves. I am a Legendary Warrior, but I am no knight."

Agunimon felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the mention of knights. Memories of Dynismon or Crusadermon still lived in him. He could still feel phantom pains from some nightmares he had just woken up from that entailed him fighting the two royal knights.

"Anyhow," Agunimon continued. "Just who is Daemon anyway?"

"We don't know that much really," Bokomon sighed. "Even my book has very little data on him. All we really know is that he has been amassing an army to take over the digital world. We just weren't sure where he was hiding the soldiers."

"Until now," Uranus remarked. "He's sending them here."

"Musyamon did mention that he was looking for a base for Daemon," Mercury spoke softly.

"Well, we can just moon dust any of his goons that come our way!" Sailor Moon smiled proudly.

"Who's to say that there aren't more of Daemon's goons already here?" Lobomon asked while folding his arms.

"You really know how to ruin a good mood," Sailor Moon frowned.

"It's one of his specialties," Aguninimon remarked casually, earning a giggle or two from the bubblier scouts.

"He makes a point though," Neptune spoke, agreeing with Lobomon. "How can we really be sure that there aren't more of Daemon's men out there?"

It didn't have to be said that they didn't. So far they only defeated two of Daemon's soldiers. For all they knew, Daemon's army could already be hidden all over the city, or even the country. All they would need is a signal to cut loose and take everything.

"Here's a dumb question," Agunimon spoke up. "Why are Mars and Venus' bows glowing? Our symbols have been doing it since we got here."

"We've been wondering about this too," Mercury spoke up while bringing out a small laptop. "We haven't had a chance to figure it out but now that we're together and not fighting an ememy, we might be able to figure it out. Um...could I possibly scan you two to see if we can find any connection?"

"Hnn," Lobomon nodded, showing his consent.

"I don't mind," Agunimon smiled. "Go ahead."

Mercury nodded as a blue visor appeared over her eyes. She gazed at the two warriors as she ran the scan on her computer. Details and bits of information ran down he screen. She saw a number of human elements in the two of them but she dismissed it since they were both so human-like to begin with. A few more moments and she saw something promising.

"It appears that your powers along with Mars and Venus' are drawn to each other," she explained. "They complement each other and from the readout, it seems that the energies can combine to create a larger attack. We've already seen that though. I assume that it's because of the elemental medium you share."

"So we're made for each other!" Venus squealed in delight

"Makes sense," Lobomon shrugged, accepting the reason. "Our symbols glow to let us know that the other is nearby."

"Cool," Agunimon smiled before beginning to stand. "If that's everything,"

"Wait!" Mini-moon and Saturn cried.

"What?" both Legendary Warriors asked at the same time.

"Um..." Saturn began shyly. "Do you...do you know when the other warriors will appear?

Agunimon and Lobomon looked at each other in silent contemplation. It was hard enough for everyone to get over to Juuban as it was. No telling when they could so they could get their spirits. Then there was the fact that the spirits don't obey orders unless they were needed to spirit evolve. They chose when to come to their chosen and not a moment sooner.

"They'll come in due time," Lobomon finally replied.

"Yeah," Agunimon nodded. "Good things come to those to wait."

The two warriors then made their way to the door. The scouts didn't try to stop them. They didn't even try to change back to their civilian form until the glow faded from Mars and Venus' bows. That was their signal to let them know that the warriors were far away. When they did change back, Raye sighed and leaned back.

"That could have went better," she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the scouts were discussing the results of their meeting, Agunimon and Lobomon were roof hopping back to Shibuya.

"There's something I don't get," Agunimon spoke suddenly. "How do the Sailor Scouts just use a temple like that for a meeting place."

"It's obvious," Lobomon sighed. "One of them must work there or even own the place. How else can they use it."

Agunimon nodded. That made sense. At least they had a place where they could find the Sailor Scouts or at least someone who could get a message to them. Agunimon also pondered the girls who entered the temple before they did. How many of them were Sailor Scouts? Possibly all of them.

'To know the Sailor Scouts," Agunimon snickered. 'Zoe will freak.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things seemed to return to normal, or what passed for normal in Juuban. People were all talking about the Sailor Scouts, as was per usual for every appearance they make. The poeple in school were all talking about the new wave of 'youma' that were attacking and wondering what they wanted. There were a few people talking about the new fighters that were helping the scouts. A few boys were afraid that they were more of the scout's boyfriends like Tuxedo Mask was for Sailor Moon. Mina went into fits of giggles when she heard that rumor.

"So why are we doing this again?" Serena asked as she and the inners, including Rini, were walking down the street.

"My mother asked me to help with the daycare near the hospital," Amy explained. "Some of the nurses were having their children spend time there and they need help."

"C'mon Serena," Mina smiled. "This'll be fun. I'll even bet those kids are just adorable!"

Serena pouted as she thought about things she would rather be doing. Sleeping, eating, and being with Darien being the foremost among those things.

They did find their way to the daycare in question, and they all smiled at seeing the small children happily playing outside. As they walked through the gates, they saw the teacher watching over the children. As the teacher noticed them, she broke into a large smile.

"Amy!" she smiled. "You and your friends made it. Wonderful. I could use the help."

"It's no trouble at all," Amy smiled. "We're glad to help."

"Well I can use it," the teacher laughed. "The only peace I can get is during naptime since that new toy came."

"New toy?" asked Lita.

"Oh yes," the teacher nodded. "It just showed up one day, but the children just love it."

The teacher pointed to the window and the girls peeked inside. What they saw that caught their attention was a giant yellow bear that had a white tummy and a small patch where a bellybutton would be. It also had a white mouth and friendly red eyes. It also looked big enough to stand three heads taller than any adult there.

"Is that it?" asked Raye. "The bear?"

"That's it," the teacher nodded. "The children just love to play with it. It's almost like it's alive they way they talk to it."

"What's so special about it?" asked Serena, becoming eager to try to cuddle the bear herself.

"I'm not sure," the teacher shrugged. "The only thing different about it that I can think of is it's size and that the children named it Monze."

"That's so cute!" Rini giggled.

"So what do you need us to do?" asked Raye.

"Oh yes," the teacher spoke, remembering what she needed. "I need you all to watch the children while I pick up some supplies. Usually my assistant does it but the poor dear hit her head after falling over something. She's staying home for the next few days."

"You can count on us!" Mina smiled broadly.

The teacher gathered all the children so she could say goodbye and that they could meet the girls. The children made a big deal of the teacher leaving and when she was gone, Mina turned to all the small cildren.

"Okay!" she smiled. "What do you kids want to do?"

"Play!" was the unanimous cry.

The kids then made a mad dash for the playground. Rini wasn't that far behind.

"I think that we should get some toys for them to play with," Raye suggested. "There's only so much playground equipment after all."

"Good idea!" Serena smiled broadly. "I'll get the bear!"

"You just want to cuddle it don't you?" asked Lita.

"Of course I do!" Serena giggled. "How many people can say they've cuddled a stuffed animal that big?"

"I'm curious about it too," Amy admited. "The teacher didn't seem to know anything about it. Like it just walked here by itself."

"Then let's go get it!" Serena cried, eager for the stuffed toy.

"I'm sure the kids will love it if we bring it out," Mina reasoned.

In agreement, the girls went inside to collect some things. When they got inside, Serena attempted to make a beeline for the large teddy bear. Of course, she couldn't see a trace of it.

"Uh...where is it?" asked Serena.

"Serena you meatball head," Raye sighed. "It's right over...there?"

Raye was pointing to where everyone had seen the large stuffed toy in the window. Only now, it was't there anymore. The girls were now confused as to the fate of the giant bear.

"Huh?" Raye gasped, her only thought at the moment.

"Do you think someone stole it?" asked Mina

"Who would steal a giant teddy bear?" Serena asked, close to tears. Her chance at a king-sized cudde. Gone.

"Those kids are going to be heartbroken," Ami frowned sadly.

Before any speculation could be made as to the fate of the large bear, loud cheering could be heard coming from the playground. The girls all headed outside to with the unspoken decision to tell the children aboout the bear after they finished. They just hoped that the children wouldn't be too heartbroken at loosing their precious bear.

"Halt evil villan!" was what met them when they got outside.

The girls looked around and saw that some of the kids were playing while others were watching. Rini was in the centre of a group of five girls facing off against a boy with a youma mask made out of construction paper. There were other kids on the ground near him, pretending to be dead.

"To steal the lives of others is unforgivable!" Rini said loudly. "I Sailor Moon will not stand for it!"

"There's no way I sound that goofy, is there?" Serena asked with a red face.

The uncomfortable silence that was her reply was not a real confidence booster. Like mother like daughter after all. While Serena slumped into a depression, the other scouts continued to watch.

"I Sailor Mercury won't stand for it either!" saide a girl in blue to Rini's left.

"Neither will Sailor Mars!" shouted a girl in red to Rini's right.

"Sailor Venus won't either!" said a girl in orange to the far left.

"Sailor Jupiter won't stand for it!" shouted a girl in green to the far right.

"Sooooo cute!" the four inner scouts squealed in delight. Even Amy. Serena was still in her gloomy funk about Rini making her sound so wierd.

The boy in the youma mask made a funny growling soundas he looked at the 'Chibi-scouts'. The kids pretending to be dead were trying as hard as they could not to laugh.

"Rawr!" he growled. "You Sailor Scouts won't beat me!"

With another roar, he ran at the 'Chibi-scouts'. Before he could reach them, something fell that the real scouts recognised. It was a rose in full bloom. The only thing was that it was made of construction paper.

"Tuxedo Bear!" the kids watching the game cheered.

"Tuxedo Bear?" asked the five inners in confusion out loud.

Everyone looked to the slide and the cheers of the children increased. The real scouts felt their jaws drop at what they saw. On top of the slide was a large bear that had been missing only a minute ago. Only now he was wearing a white mask and a top hat made of construction paper. He also had a black sheet tied around his shoulders to make a cape. In his hand, despite having no fingers, he was holding another construction paper rose.

"How's that bear able to do that?" Raye asked herself. The scouts couldn't supply an answer.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Here you go guys. The origional chapter proved to be too long so I decided to chop it into two parts. Can anyone guess what the deal is concerning this yellow bear? I think it's obvious but I'm the one whp wrote it. I have been recieving concerns about the number of unfinished stories I have. I want to set the record straight right now that as long as people keep putting up good reviews and say that they want to keep reading the story then I will keep writing until it is finished. I never had much incentive to quit anything.


	5. Kumamon's Deep Freeze Part2

I do not on Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. If you have a problem with it then take it up with my lawyers. I'm sre they would love to talk to anyone with complaints. With that taken care of, let's get on with the fic!  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 5: Kumamon's Deep Freeze (Part 2)

The inners were staring in shock at what they were seeing. They were currently at a daycare helping out the teacher. When she went to get some supplies, Rini started playing a game with the kids, pretending to be Sailor Scouts. At one point in the game, a giant yellow teddy bear which the girls recognised as a stuffed toy that the kids were so fond of had appeared on the slide and as dressed a lot like Tuxedo Mask. The only difference was that the kids called him Tuxedo Bear.

"Fear not Sailor Scouts!" the bear spoke bravely, but his voice sounded a little goofy. "This monster is no match for our teamwork!"

It as all kind of dramatic in a sense. Of course, that kind of faded when the stuffed bear ent down the slide and made a mad dash for Rini and the little girls who were pretending to be the Sailor Scouts. He then stopped next to Rini and stood beside her in what seemed to be, for the kids, another dramatic pose.

"Rawr," growled the boy in the youma mask. "Even you aren't a match for me Tuxedo Bear!"

"We'll see about that!" the bear smiled. "**Hearts Attack**!"

The bear opened his arms wide and to the scouts' surprise, large pink heart-shaped bubbles started shooting out of his tummy. The basketball-sized bubbles were launching at boy in the youma mask. The boy started leapeing and running, trying to dodge the bubbles while trying to sound evil, but his snickers kind of ruined the effect. Some of the bubbles that missed did hit the kids who were pretending to be dead. The bubbles popped against them and the kids who were hit broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, just how is this happening?" asked Mina.

Amy had already taken out her Mercury computer and was scanning the oversized plush animal. After a moment she gave a reply to Mina's question.

"Well, it isn't giving off even an ounce of negative energy," she reported. "There isn't anything even remotely resembling it."

"So then he isn't evil!" Serena concluded proudly.

"Definitely," Raye nodded. "I can't sense anything dark about him. Whatever he is, he's a good person."

As the scouts talked, the bear kept shooting his heart bubbles. The boy in the mask kept dodging until he misstepped. That as when he got hit with one of the bubbles. The kid was rolling in uncontrollable laughter before he even hit the ground.

"Got him!" the bear cheered ith a smile, the audience cheering along with him. "Finish him now Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Rini smiled, having to much fun to care about the weirdness level. She then stepped in front of the other kids with a stick that one of them had handed her.

"Moon Heart Spiral Attack!" Rini called, all the while mimicing Serena's moves when she unleashed the same attack.

"Noooo!" the youma boy cried in between his laughs before he fell down backwards, pretending to be dead.

"Yay!" the kids and the bear cheered.

The kids suddenly flooded the play area and began clambering to Rini and he bear. Apparently Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were the favorites here.

"Monze, Monze, Monzemon!" the kids cheered as they began hugging his legs and crowd around him.

"Monzemon?" pondered Amy. "Doesn't that sound like a name for a Digimon?"

"Maybe," Raye replied. "What do you think Sere-Serena?"

The four scouts turned to where their leader had stood but a second ago, but she was sudden;y gone in the blink of an eye. The girls immediate turned their heads to see where their leader had gotten to and immediately found her. Serena apparently couldn't contain herself against such a large, cuddly, and apparently not-evil toy and caught it in one of her super-glomps. The power of this devestating move would have killed or seriously mauled some lesser folks. This plush bear on the other hand seemed to enjoy the huge show of affection and was hugging her back. The girls could only seatdrop at the sight. Only Darien had been known to survive that hug until now.

"Meatball head," Raye sighed quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the teacher had returned, and the bear snuck back inside to where he was before she left, the scouts immediately went to Lita's appartment. They had to consult their resident expert on all things Digimon. That was why the girls were all seated on Lita's furnature while they were circled around Bokomon. The little white Digimon as searching through his book for what the girls had described to him. Lita had brought out some brownies earlier but Serena and Neemon had pounced on them like a bunch of sharks.

"Found him!" Bokomon exclaimed happily. "Monzemon!"

"Well?" asked Raye. "What does it say?"

**Activate Digimon Analyser**

Monzemon

_Monzemon are loveable toy Digimon who's greatest joy is to play with others. Their Hearts Attack leaves everyone feeling happy and bursting with laughter_.

"So he isn't dangerous?" asked Amy.

"Heavens no!" Bokomon laughed. "A Monzemon will only fight if there's a game that involves it. They would never hurt hurt anyone on purpose. Especially a child."

"I knew it!" Serena squeale in delight from her seat, her face covered in crumbs. "Nothing that squishy and soft can be evil!"

"You know, I'm starting to feel jealous that you got to hug him," Mina pouted.

"Well, Mozemon are very well know for their gentleness and ho they love to give hugs to their friends," Bokomon explained further. "I suppose their hugs would be something to enjoy."

"Now I really want a hug," Mina whined after hearing that.

"Oh don't worry about it," Lita smiled. "Didn't that teacher say she wanted us to come back tomorrow so she could get the rest of her supplies? That ay we can talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Mina smiled as she heard this. "Hey, do you think that a Legendary Warrior might show up?"

"Then Neemon and I shall go ith you," Bokomon stated frimly while closing his book.

"Huh?" the orange Digimon in question asked as he looked up with crumbs all over his face like Serena. "Did someone say my name?"

He as only met with giggles from the girls, further confusing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It waas a cold dark alley that he was met with hen he arrived. It wasn't much to see, but fortunately he wassn't there to sight see. His misson as to find the Digimon that those idiot Vilemon had let through to the human world thinking it as him. Those Vilemon were complete idiots if they coildn't tell him between the dip they let through. The project leaders excuse was that someone botched writing his name. Now thanks to the goof up, he not only had to take the dip down, but also find a base for his master.

What really bothered him was the thought if the dip managed to find either those Sailor Scout chicks or the Legendary Warriors. That would probably mean trouble for their orginization. If their enemies found out anything about them then they might get a good idea on how to stop them. No way he ould let that happen. He would have to clean up the loose end. He so loved to clean up loose ends like this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a new day and the girls were heading back to the daycare. This time they were bringing Bokomon and Neemon in backpacks with the intent to talk to Monzemon. They arrived at the school on time with the children geeting them happily. They waited patiently for the teacher to leave. When at long last she did, Rini and Serena ran interferance hile the others went inside to talk to Monzemon. They found him right here they left him yesterday. He was even in the same classroom as before.

"Monzemon?" Amy asked quietly while stepping closer to the big bear. "Are you awake? We know you're a Digimon."

Monzemon blinked before his face became the portrait of surprise.

"Really?" he asked. "Who told you?"

"No one," Mina giggled. "We just figured it out on our own."

"Wow," Monzemon smiled. "You're smart."

Seeing that everything was under control, Lita let Bokomon out while Raye had to shake her backpack to ake up Neemon before she could get him out. Bokomon took one look at Monzemon before he ran over to him while Neemon stumbled along behind him in his half-asleep daze.

"So how did you get to the human world?" asked Raye.

"Hmm," Monzemon pondered. "I'm not quite sure. I as playing with some Toyagumon when I found this neat jack-in-the-box. I decided to play with it when it suddenly opened and a bunch of Vilemon popped out. Next thing I remember is waking up on the plaground with a boy poking me with a stick. Boy was he surprised when I got up. I like it here anyway. There's a lot of people to play with so I'm not lonely."

"Ohhh, you poor thing," Mina cooed before she collected Monzemon in a large hug.

"Yay, another hug," Monzemon smiled as he returned it.

The sweetness in the room would have been enough to cause a cavity. Maybe diabetes in the most extreme cases. The scouts could now tell without a shadow of a doubt that Monzemon wasn't here to cause trouble. Amy figured that he accidently got pulled through by Daemon's men. The others were drawing a similar conclusion. Of course, as is almost expected ith the life of the Sailor Scouts when dealing with something strange, something bad was signaled when they could hear the kids outside screaming in terror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takuya and Tommy were currently lost in Juuban. They were looking for the temple that Bokomon and Neemon were supposedly staying at, but Everything looked different to Takuya at ground level and Zoe as the only one who knew they way there on her own. Too bad Takuya was paying more attention to Zoe than the path he was taking. Tommy was coming along so he might be able to get his spirits back so he could help out. He didn't like hearing about the fights Takkuya and Koji took part in and be unable to help. Even if the Sailor Scouts did help them out. So far, both their plans were a bust.

"Do you think we'll ever find it?" asked Tommy.

"Sure we will!" Takuya laughed. "We just have to find out where we are first."

Both boys stewed on that for a moment before they both heaved a huge sigh. Finding out where was looking like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. When they moved down the sidewalk, they heard screams of children cut through the air at a building ahead of them.

"What was that?" asked Tommy with concern.

"Dunno," Takuya replied with a fron. "But it came from the place ahead. Come on!"

The two boys ran towards the sound to see what was happening as fast as they could. When they got to the gate they both gaped at what they saw. A large group of children along with two older girls that Takuya could have sworn that he'd seen before were being cornered by a large black bear that was covered with stitches, had a real bear's claw and a tattered red cape.

**Activate Digimon Analyser**

Warumonzemon

_This is the evil version of the lovable Monzemon. His Heart-Breaker Attack will leave you weeping while his Bear Claw will leave you six feet under_.

"Oh no," Tommy groaned. "Not him again."

"Don't orry about him," Takuya frowned as he took out his D-tecter. "He's not taking anyone this time!"

**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!**

The warrior of fire leaped out of the residual fractal code before running at his target.

"Okay runts!" Warumonzemon growled. "Where's Monzemon?"

The children whimpered under the evil bear's glare. Rini was whimpering right along with them with Serena not too far behind.

"I know he's here!" Warumonzemon barked. "This is the only place that he would like that as close to where he came out!"

"Hey! Ugly!" a ne voice shouted. "**Pyro Punch**!"

"Huh?" Warumonzemon grunted while turning only to get blasts of fire in his face. "Gyaaaaahh!"

Warumonzemon began rolling on the ground to snuff out the flames. The children cheered at their sudden rescuer while Serena and Rini gaped. Warumonzemon rubbed his eyes as the flames went out and looked up to see the red clad warrior of fire.

"Great," he growled. "Just what I needed."

"Tough," Agunimon smirked. "I'm here now so just deal with it!"

"I will!" Warumonzemon growled. "**Bear Claw**!"

The evil bear lunged forward with his claw aimed at Agunimon with unexpected speed for his bulky plush body.It was thanks to his reflexes that Agunimon managed to avoid being impaled as he leaped out of the way. Warumonzemon had put too much force into the attack and couldn't stop immediately. Agunimon took advantage of the stumbling enemy to turn his gaze to Serena and the kids.

"Get inside!" he ordered. "You'll be safer in there!"

The kids didn't need to be toldtwice as they ran for the doors. Serena and Rini were watching to make sure that everyone got inside safely. While Warumonzemon got his balance again, he managed to see inside the windows of the building. He found himself staring right Monzemon looking right back at him.

"You!" he snapped. "Found you at last you dip! **Bear Claw**!"

Warumonzemon lunged at the school with all the force he could muster. Agunimon was too far away to be able to stop him in time. The kids who had gone into the classroom to see the fight began to scream in terror.

"_Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash_!" a female voice cried out.

A thunderbolt rained down from the sky and nailed Warumonzemon before he could actually hit anything. He cried out in pain before he slumped to the ground. He as still for a moment before he groaned and got to his knees. His fur was smoldering from the attack.

"Who did that?!" he shouted angrily.

"We did!" a female voice shouted back.

Agunimon and Warumonzemon turned to the source of the voice and they saw the Sailor Scouts standing in formation.

"Only a real monster would terrorize innocent Children!" Sailor Moon said angrily. "This is an unforgivable act and in the name of the moon..."

"We will punish you!" all the scouts finished.

"Feh," Warumonzemon spat as he got to his feet. "Me beaten by a bunch of frillly humans? Impossible."

"You so sure about that?" Jupiter frowned.

"Of course," Warumonzemon grinned. "**Heart-Breaker Attack**!"

A black heart-shaped bubble as launched from Warumonzemon's tummy where a hole was evident and raced towards the Sailor Scouts

"Look out!" Mercury warned as the scouts began to move.

Venus couldn't move fast enough and the bubble burst on her chest. The result was instant. She began to tear up before she slumped onto her knees and start to bawl loudly.

"Venus!" Mars snapped. "This is no time to be a crybaby!"

"I can't help it!" Venus sobbed. "I'm just so depressed and I just don't know whyyyyyahhhh!"

Jupiter ran to her bawling side friend's side. She tried to move her but Venus was just too depressed to do much of anything rather than cry.

"Time to cry baby!" Warumonzemon laughed as he took aim at the standing Jupiter. "**Heart-Breaker Attack**!"

He launched another black heart and it successfully collided with Jupiter. The usually storng young woman imediately fell to her knees and began to cry just as loudly as Venus.

Agunimon grimaced at the sight. He remembered all too well the effects of that attack. It as one of the stronger memories of his trip into the digital world. He knew it would wear off over time, but Warumonzemon would have more than enough time to hit them all and finish them all off.

"What kind of attack is that anyway?" Mars frowned.

"A sneaky one," Mini-moon frowned. "That's what it is!"

"Well I've had enough of it!" Sailor Moon frowned while she summoned her scepter.

Sailor Moon ran forward to face Warumonzemon with a determined look on her face. The evil plush bear turned to face her and smirked. Moon didn't waste any time in attacking.

"_Moon Heart Spiral Attack_!" Sailor Moon cried.

"**Heart-Breaker Attack**!" Warumonzemon roared.

Sailor Moon unleashed her giant pink heart while Warumonzemon shot another black heart. The two attacks soared at each other and collided. The result was a bright surge of light as a result. It was quick to fade, but there as no result that there was even an attack.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon cried. "What gives?!"

"They must have nullified each other!" Mercury reasoned. "Sailor Moon's attack uses the power of the heart but Warumonzemon's attack specifically breaks hearts!"

"Wha ha ha ha!" Warumonzemon laughed. "Not even the great Sailor Moon can bring me down. I thought Master Daemon said you'd be tough!"

"Daemon again," Mars frowned.

Any further talk as halted when Agunimon decided to get back into the fight.

"Pay attention ugly!" he shouted as he leaped into the air. "**Pyro Tornado**!"

Agunimon began to spin in the air before erutping into a tornado of fire. it rushed at Warumonzemon with impressive speed. The black bear's gaze had narrowed as he saw it coming. He raised his clawed arm ashe watched it coming.

"**Bear Claw**!" he roared as he thrust his claw into the centre of the spinning flames.

The claw was pushed into the fire and met something solid. The force of the two blows connecting snuffed out the flames and made dust clouds. Warumonzemon was quick to react as he grabbed Agunimon's leg and hurled him at the remaining Sailor Scouts.

He missed Mercury completely and Mini-moon as short enough to miss being hit. He did mange to hit Moon and Mars. The to scouts and Legendary Warrior hit the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Oog," Sailor Moon groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the school, Monzemon, Bokomon, Neemon, and the kids were watching with rapt attention. They were either cheering for the scouts and the Agunimon or booing at Warumonzemon. It was mostly booing after the failed attack the Agunimon launched before he was thrown into the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh no!" Bokomon gasped. "What are we going to do? He's to strong for two scouts!"

"Uhhh, keep booing?" suggested Neemon.

"Boooo!" Monzemon called out the window.

Knowing he wasn't about to get a good suggestion, Bokomon turned to his book. He quickly turned to the section overview of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He then set the book on a table and stared intently at it.

"Oh please ancient spirits," Bokomon begged in prayer. "Grant us a miracle!"

He got his miracle.

Mist began to collect over the pages of the book as the pages turned to the entry on the warrior of ice. When the bages settles, two idols rose from the pages. The one on the left looked like a snow bear wearing a bit of armor. The idol on the left looked like an animal in a ball with it's on dreadlocks wrapped around it.

"The spirits of ice!" Bokomon cheered as he saw them.

"Yay!" Neemon cheered.

"We're saved!" Monzemon smiled.

The spirits seemed to hover a moment to give a sense of ease to the three Digimon before they went out the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Mercury dodged another black heart when she felt it. A feeling similar to having snowflakes fall on you. Slightly cold,but oddly peaceful. The feeling filled her entire body, but she could guess what it might be. She looked to her bow and found the centre glowing a pale blue. This confirmed what Mercury was already guessing.

"My Legendary Warrior partner," she gasped quietly. "He's here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tommy felt absolutely useless as he watched the battle unfold. He winced as Agunimon as tossed like a stuffed toy. It as ironic since he was tossed by a stuffed toy. While he was watching, he felt something shaking in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone to find it glowing and changing into his white and green D-tector. He smiled as he looked up and saw the familiar spirits of ice coming towards him.

"Aright!" Tommy cheered as he held out his D-tector and the spirits entered it.

When they were safely inside, Tommy looked at the screen in anticipation. When the symbol on the screen brightened, his face broke out into a huge grin. He held out his hand as the blue ring of fractalcode appeared around it.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warumonzemon snickered in anticipation of his victory. He had taken down four of the scouts and a Legendary Warrior. Not a bad track record for one of Daemon's men. Better then the royal knights anyway. He might get a promotion after this was over. But he kne that could wait. He turned his gaze to Mercury and Mini-moon who were a fair distance from each other.

"Who's next?" he chuckled. He looked at his targets before makind his decidion. "I know! You small fry! **Bear Claw**!"

Warumonzemon lunged at Mini-moon with intent to run her through. Mini-moon as frozen in terror To be killed by a giant stuffed to was a pretty cruddy way to go. Before the claws could even scratch her, a white blur came forward and snatched up Mini-moon before getting her out of harms way.

"Hi," Mini-moon's rescuer greeted. "Are you okay?"

Mini-moon looked and found herself looking into the eyes of a hite bear that was wearing a little armor. She also noticed that his feet were a pair of skis. He was about her height as well.

"Um, yes," Mini-moon nodded. "Who are you?"

The white bear set Mini-moon down as Mercury came up to them. He grinned brightly before intoducing himself.

"I'm Kumamon," he smiled. "Legendary Warrior of ice."

He pointed to his symbol to prove it. As Mercury stepped closer, it started to glow blue.

"Wow," Kumamon muttered. "That hasn't happened before."

Any furthr speculation was further halted when Warumonzemon started gatting back up from his tumble of a missed attack.

"Not another one," he groaned.

"Yup" grinned cheekily. "Another one."

Warumonzemon growled and raised his bear claw to attack.

"**Blizzard Blaster**!" Kumamon roared as he pulled the weapon off his back and shot hardened snowballs at Warumonzemon.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Warumonzemon cried as he was hit.

"Go!" Kumamon shouted.

Mercury and Mini-moon raced to either side of Warumonzemon who was sufficiently distracted. Being hit by high velocity snoballs would complete that task quite well. Mercury had stopped a good distance from Warumonzemon and saw Mini-moon who was taking position near her. They both nodded in silent agreement before they turned back to their target.

"_Aqua Shine Illusion_!"

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack_!"

Warumonzemon, who was still being pelted by snowballs, was suddenly hit in the back with sub-zero ice and pink hearst. Needless to say that it wasn't a pleasantexperience.

"Raaah!" he bellowed. "That hurts!"

Warumonzemon began to spin on the spot. He was going at a rapid pace which one couldn't tell exactly what part of him was where. It was also sufficientto deflect the attacks. Seeing that they wweren't effective anymore, they stopped the assault.

"Darn!" Kumamon frowned as they stopped. he then brightened when he got an idea. 'Hey, Agunimomn said that he and Sailor Mars did a combined attack. So did Lobomon and Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury's bow was glowing near meso maybe we can do one too!'

He looke dto see his opponent's status and grinned to see him stumbling in a dizzy walk. Kumamon didn't waste time as he dashed over to Mercury and Mini-moon. He was soon at Mercury's side with his idea.

"I think a combined attack might work," he suggested. " It worked for Agunimon and Lobomon anyway."

"A good idea," Mercury nodded with a smile. She and Kumamon then turned to face the quickly recovering Warumonzemon.

"_Aqua Shine Illusion_!"

"**Crystal Breeze**!"

The icy ater was engulfed by Kumamon's freezing breath as it soared at Warumonzemon. The attack grew bigger as the to attacks merged fully. It became like a concentrated blizzrd that was going for Warumonzemon.

"Graaaaaahhhhhh!" he bellowed as he was engulfed by the concentrated force of nature.

He was losing ground as the sheer force was pushing him back. Frost was forming over his fur before layers of snow followed. Soon he couldn't hold up anymore and he was hurled off his feet. He travelled several feet before he collided with the gate wall with a loud thud. He wordlessly slid to the ground. he then turned deep black as a ring of fractal code surrounded him.

Kumamon was fast to react as he got in close with his D-tecter.

"Now you won't make anyone cry ever again!" Kumamon said with a frown. "**Fractal Code! Digitize**!"

He drew the data into his device and the shadow vanished before shoing a wwirefram egg for a second. That vanished a second later. With Warumonzemon gone, Venus and Jupiter snapped out of their bout of crying. Agunimon, Moon, and Mars even managed to get up at long last.

"Who's this guy?" groaned Mars and she and the others stood up.

"I'm Kumamon," the warrior of ice smiled. "I'm one of the ten warriors."

"Really?" gaped Jupiter. "You?"

"He is," Agunimon grinned. "We've worked together plenty of times."

Kumamon grinned again at the praise. That was until he heard to voices squeal in a happy voice.

"So cute!" Venus and Moon squealed before capturing Kumamon in a hug. They were nuzzling the sides of his face with theirs.

"Ack!" Kumamon cried in shock. "Help!"

"Kumamon you ladykiller you!" Agunimon snickered, getting laughs from everyone around.

To Be Continued.

A/N: There ya go. Kumamon's appearance is finally finished. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm still working and going but I'm in exams right now. So I'm a little off. I'll keep goign when I get the time though. Next up: Kazemon!


	6. Kazemon's Windy Twist

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. To bad, I'd make a crossover television series out of this if I did. Ah well. We all have dreams. Anyway, enjoy the fic!  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 6: Kazemon's Windy Twist

Sailor Pluto poured herself into searching the Time Gates for anything even remotely connected to Daemon. So far, all her efforts revealed next to nothing about where or when he or one of his soldiers may strike next. The only things that she could see concerning Digimon were the events that had already happened. When Musyamon came to claim the temple, Meramon's little bonfire, and Warumonzaemon and his litle appearance. She just couldn't figure out how Daemon was hiding himself from her. She couldn't even find a timeline that mentioned his name! Crystal Tokyo was still visible, but Pluto knew that if Daemon was allowed to continue being a threat then it was never going to appear. She just wished that she had more experience with Digimon than she did.

Thinking of Digimon, her mind drifted over to the Legendary Warriors that were helping them with this crisis. So far the grand total was three of the ten. Furthermore, they seemed to be connected to three of the Sailor Scouts.

Her mind first went to Agunimon. The Warrior of Flame had appeared most unexpectadly and had helped the Scouts in their time of need. He was an overly optimistic individual who seemed very friendly for the most part. He was also paired up with Sailor Mars probably because of their connection to the same element. It also didn't escape Pluto's notice that their attitudes were completely different when it came to their jobs. Mars herself was serious and deticated to her duty as a Sailor Scout. Agunimon seemed to have fun with his Legendary Warrior status and was always trying to lighten the mood. Their attitudes were so different, but they complimented each other. A blance was made between them.

Lobomon was next on Pluto's mental list. The Warrior of Light was someone that Pluto had assumed to be a great asset to the Sailor Scouts. Someone who knew the importance of searching out evil and destroying it. What she got was very different. Lobomon seemed very untrusting of the Scouts and while he did know the importance of fighting evil and defending the innocent, he did not apparently see a need to hunt it down before it got dangerous. Not at all what Pluto was expecting of a Warrior of Light. Venus didn't seem to care as she was starstruck with the white warrior. She was just a bubbly and cheerful person while Lobomon seemed gloomy and pessemistic. This attitude just made Venus more determined to get close and find the real person within.

The newest warrior, Kumamon, was somewhat of a suprise for all the Scouts who hadn't seen him fight. The Warrior of Ice seemed to be no older than a child. Perhaps a few years younger than Small Lady or Hotaru. Pluto had been doubtful of his ability until she watched him fight Warumonzaemon. That had lay any doubts to rest but she was somewhat surprised to see someone so child-like fight so well. He was also paired up with Mercury, which seemed a little odd, personality wise, until Pluto had some time to think about it. In Mercury's life, she had to mature quickly for the sake of her studies. She didn't have many friends before she met the other Scouts and was very closed off. Kumamon was just the opposite. The yin to her yang. Kumamon was very much still a child and was very open about his emotions and seemed to make friends very easily. How Venus and Moon cuddled him after the battle was testimony to that.

Pluto pondered as she stopped searching for the night. It seemed that the Legendary Warriors were being paired with the Sailor Scouts for more than just the elements that they wielded. They were being paired to balance off their personalities. To make them a true team. The concept in itself made Pluto ponder just which warrior the remaining scouts would be paired with, if it wasn't obvious already.

--------------------------------

The thrill of the race.

This was something that Haruka dreamed about. She lived for this. The wind blowing throuhg her hair and the thrill of victory. It sent her adrenaline jumping as she tore through racetracks on her bike. Sharp corners and the competative edge of the other racers served to only make the thrill that much better.

Haruka was currently running for a place in a motorcross race that was coming up.The prize was pretty good but the competition was absolutely fierce. She was in her element and she aimed to win.

"Go Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru shouted with glee as she sat with Rini and Michelle. The inners were at another part of the crowds, viewing the action.

"Show these guy's who's the manager!" Mina shouted from her seat. The misworded cheer caused the other Inner Scouts who were sitting with her to sweatdrop.

When Haruka had been invited to compete, she instantly told the others and got them tickets to let them cheer her on. She wouldn't really admit it out loud, but with so many people supporting her, it made the victory actually feel a little sweeter. Even if all the support she need would come from Michelle and Hotaru. Haruka roared down the straightaways right past her freinds and family. The Inner Scouts all cheered for her while Michelle gave her an encouraging wink with untold promises behind it.

'Oh now I have to win,' Haruka chuckled inwardly, catching Michelle's hidden meaning. Haruka hit the gas even harder as she wanted to end the race quickly.

While Haruka was aiming for first, a couple of other familiar faces were watching the races with just as much enthusiasm.

"Go Haruka!" Zoe cheered for the female racer from her place in the stands.

Actually, she was closer to actually sitting in Takuya's lap. She wasn't all the way using him as a seat but it was a close thing. Koji and Koichi were siiting on the benches on level down wile Tommy was sitting next to Takuya. J.P. was on the level above Zoe and Takuya, munching on a hot dog.

"Man Zoe, I never pegged you as a motorcross fan," J.P. smirked as he watched the racers go past at blinding speeds.

"There's a lot of things you probably don't know about me," Zoe giggled. "Besides, one of my idols are out there."

"You mean Haruka Tenoh?" asked Koji. "I hear she's one of the best out there."

"She is," Zoe smiled. "She's also one of the only girl racers too. That's why I look up to her so much. Going out there and proving that girls can do whatever a boy can do. Sometimes even better."

"Well, you won't hear us disagreeing," Takuya laughed, his face still a little red from how close Zoe was. "After all the times you saved our butts we'd be stupid to do that."

"Aww," Zoe giggled as she hugged Takuya. "You say the nicest things."

"Hey guys, look!" Tommy called. "That Tenoh lady just crossed the finish line!"

"She did?" Zoe gasped as she looked up from her cuddling. "Alright! I knew she'd win!"

"I don't think there was much doubt," Koichi smiled to his brother.

------------------------------------

After the race, Haruka met up with her friends. She was covered in dirt but she also had a pleased grin on her face.

"Wow Haruka, you just blew them away!" Serena chirped from her place on Darien's arm.

"You were great Haruka-Papa," Hotaru beamed.

"I guess I was," Haruka smiled. "The competition was actually pretty good for a change. I'll definitely be having some fun out there."

"Well don't have too much fun," Michelle laughed in her serene way. "I would still like to have you home tonight."

"You don't have to worry about that," Haruka grinned. "My races are over today so I can come home with you guys."

"That's great," Lita smiled. "Now we can party to celebrate your win!"

"Now hold on," Haruka replied, making calming gestures. "I have't won the race yet."

The girls and Darien all talked about how they were going to celebrate this stepping stone. There were several suggestions to use the temple, which Raye was less than pleased about since she would probably have to clean up the mess.

While they were talking, another well-known group of kids were coming down between the rows of vendors. One member of the group was looking at each stall, trying to find something she liked.

"Come on," Zoe called. "I saw these adorable dolls somewhere around here."

"Zoe, we've been looking for this stall forever," J.P. complained. "Are you sure that they didn't just get sold out?"

"Don't even joke about that J.P.," Zoe scolded.

Oh yes. Never get between a woman and her shopping, no matter what her age. Zoe was a veteran and she wasn't about to stop in her quest for those adorable plushies that she discovered on the way in. Unfortuneately, her quest did come to a stop when she plowed into someone while she wasn't looking at what was right in front of her.

"Hey!" a female voice said in annoyance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Zoe apologised quickly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Zoe backed up to see who she had run into. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P. were already staring at Zoe's crash victim. When Zoe herself got a look, she thought her heart had stopped for a moment. They were all looking at Haruka Tenoh.

"It's okay," Haruka sighed. "Just watch where you're going next time."

"O-okay," Zoe nodded dumbly.

"Wow, she's pretty," Tommy whispered to J.P.

"Yeah, for a tomboy," J.P. agreed.

Koichi, who didn't know as much about Haruka as the others, him being so shy, did notice some familiar faces behind her.

"Lita, Mina!" he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

The Scouts of Jupiter and Venus looked and instantly recognised the twins. The both smiled brightly before dashing forward to greet them.

"Koji, Koichi!" Lita smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Our friend Zoe is a big fan of Haruka's," Koji explained. "She invited us all to come with her to the race."

"Oh really?" Haruka asked, a smirk on her face. She turned to Zoe who started blushing. "Well it's nice to meet you Zoe. I hope you enjoyed the race."

"You bet I did!" Zoe smiled brightly, going fangirl on Haruka. "I can't believe how you blew those other racers away. How did you get that good?"

"Skill, knowledge and luck," Haruka replied simply

Zoe was starstruck as she and Haruka spoke, quickly easing into the company. Koji and Koichi talked with Lita and Mina about how their mother was doing and if they were keeping out of trouble. J.P., Takuya, and Tommy just waited for the chatting to be over. The remaining Scouts just watched as their friends caught up.

One girl who seemed entranced was Hotaru. Her gaze landed on Koichi and for some reason she didn't want to look away. He was kind of handsome, but his brother was too. That wasn't really the main reason why she was entranced. The reason was that when she looked into his eyes, she saw something familiar. Guilt. The kind that had the sin for it had been long forgiven, but the one who comitted it had still felt responsible. What seemed odd to Hotaru was that it seemed on par to the guilt she felt when she recalled her time posessed by Mistress 9.

'What could he have done to feel so guilty?' Hotaru thought idly to herself.

Michelle noticed the dreamy look on Hotaru's face and saw that her gaze was on one of the twins Lita and Mina were talking to. The one who wasn't wearing the bandanna. The Scout of Neptune couldn't help but smile at how cute the scene was. The only thing was that she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

What neither the Scouts or the Digidestined knew,was that when they had gotten close to each other, their means of transforming began to react to each other. With Raye, Mina, and Amy's Henshin Sticks, the symbols at the top had changed. They didn't show their symbols for their planets, but glowing symbols of fire, light, and ice. Likewise could be said for Takuya, Koji, and Tommy's D-tectors. Their elemental symbols weren't visible, but the symbols for Mars, Venus, and Mercury could be seen as clear as day. Too bad that no one was actually looking at their means of transforming to actually notice.

---------------------------------------

The track was quiet for a change and the world seemed to be asleep. The stars were hanging in the sky and the moon was as bright as ever. The race track still had the trailers for each of the racers there. Well, the racers who had gotten into the actual race itself. The vendor stalls were all closed and it seemed that there wasn't anything of interet going on at the moment.

Of course, appearances can be decieving.

A lone figure could be seen walking through the ailes of stalls that were all shut down. He was wearing a motorcross outfit, complete with helmet. He didn't want to risk being seen if he got caught oing what he was going to do. He walked intently. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew where he was going to do it. The toolbox in his hand proved that he was up to something.

He continued walking until he got to the trailors where the racers bikes were being kept. He walked past most of them. He didn't really have anything against the racers as a group. His beef was with one racer in particular. He finally stopped when he came to the bike he was looking for.

"Haruka Tenoh," he snorted. "You brought this on yourself."

This guy had a real beef with Haruka as it was. The girl had embarrased not only him, by making him look like a rookie when she blasted so far ahead of him, but she also did the same to his brother. This man's older brother took things a little too far when he decided to get his revenge. He actually had his buddies run her off the road before trying to teach her a lesson with some brute force. This guy, the younger brother, Souichi, knew when to push or let himself be pushed. All was fair on the race track, but outside, you had to be sneaky. He didn't like Haruka but he knew that trying to hurt her was not the way to do things. If you wanted to beat someone who's made a fool of you, you just had to hit them where it hurt. Souichi knew that to do this, he would just have to make sure Haruka woulddn't be able to race due to her pride and joy being trashed.

Before Souichi could even begin his little vandalism stunt, he heard rustling coming from the nearby forest. He turned to see what had made the sounds that he had heard. He stared into the darkened foresrts for a moment before he shrugged and got back to work. He looked at the engine of Haruka's motorcycle before decided on what tool he was going to need to begin. He started going through his toolbox when he heard the rustling again. This time it was even closer.

"Okay, who's there?!" Souichi shouted while turning around.

For a moment, he thought he saw some kind of purple timpped feather sticking out from behind a trailer but when he blinked, it was gone. Souichi stood still for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to his work.

"The pressure's getting to me," he sighed to himself. "I'm hearing things."

Souichi then began rustling though his toolbox again. The sounds of metal hitting metal were so loud that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't even notice until a large shadow had come over him.

"Wah-?" he began as he turned to face the bearer of that shadow. His eyes then opened wide as he screamed with terror. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!

"**Petrifier!**" a course voice roared.

Souichi's world suddenly went emerald green before all went dark.

-----------------------------------

Haruka scratched the back of her head as she walked down the trails towards her motorcycle. The vendors were setting things up for the day as some of the other racers arrived. The other Scouts were going to come later after the other races before the main event were finished.

As she got to where the racers kept their equipment, she saw that there were a large number of people in front of her trailer. Haruka quickly walked up to the edge of the crowd and caught one guy on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "This is my trailer!"

"You tell us then," the guy replied as the others cleared the way for her. Haruka looked to see what they were all looking at and she gasped in shock. Right next to her motorcycle was a human sized stone statue depicting a motorcross racer. He was sitting right next to an open toolkit. Everyone could also tell by the posture that he was terrified of something.

"Okay," Haruka frowned. "Who's big idea of a prank was this?"

"You got us," one racer shrugged. "I don't think any of us could think of a prank this creepy."

"Has anyone seen Souiochi today?" asked one tech guy. "He hasn't shown up yet. Maybe he's the one who pulled this?"

"Whatever," Haruka sighed. "That guy and his brother have beeen giving me trouble since I first beat them. It figures. I'll deal with it after the race."

The crowd dispersed as they all headed for their bikes. Haruka glanced at the statue one more time before she shivered. The detail was incredible on the thing. The folds on the shirt and the lines on some of the safety armor was amazingly done. Whoever pulled this prank had way too much time and skill on their hands. Shoving the feeling away, she got on her bike and began getting ready for the day.

-------------------------------------------------

Serena and the others were right on time as they headed straight for the racetrack to watch their friend. The only difference from yesterday was that Lita and Mina were carrying Bokomon and Neemon, both of which were wearing childrens clothes and hoods. They had wanted to see what the big deal about these races were. Actually, Bokomon wanted to see. Neemon had just heard that there was food there.

"So this 'motorcross' is some kind of race?" asked Bokomon curiously.

"That's right," Lita smiled. "Haruka's competing in it too. Were here to cheer her on."

"Reminds me of the Great Trailmon Race back home," Bokomon nodded as he pulled out his book.

"I remember that!" Neemon smiled. "That was a nice nap."

"Huh?" wondered Mina. "You napped while watching a race?"

"No," Bokomon sighed. "He was actualy competeing but since he just fell asleep at the wheel, he didn't even get past the start line."

"You're so silly Neemon," Mina giggled before she hugged Neemon tightly. She just couldn't help it sometimes. He was so cute.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring those two out with us?" Luna whispered to Serena silently. Artemis and Diana were being carried by Hotaru and Rini.

"I don't see why not Luna," Serena shrugged. "Hasn't been a problem before."

The girls wandered over to where the trailers were and met up with Haruka. Of course, they didn't seem to even say hello before they noticed the terrified statue next to her motorcycle.

"Haruka," Michelle asked, brimming with curiosity. "Where did that come from?"

"Not sure," Haruka sighed from where she was working on her bike. "I'm pretty sure that Souichi was the one who left it though. His tools are right beside it. A rather expensive calling card."

"Why would he do that?" asked Raye in surprise.

"Because he's a sexist pig," Haruka frowned with a slight growl. "He's been pulling this crap since I first beat him on the racetrack. It was his brother and his buddies that ran me and Serena off the road back when we were dealing with the Death Busters."

Serena shivered at the memeory. That was one of the scarier times in her life. She couldn't even transform into Sailor Moon to stop them either.

Before any other questions could be made, Amy's Mercury computer beeped. It was apparently reacting to something unusual. She quickly pulled it out and began typing on the keyboard. After a moment she gasped in horrified shock.

"What is it Amy?" asked Rini.

"Haruka," Amy said slowly. "That isn't an ordinary statue. These readings show that it has petrified human DNA in it."

"What does that mean?" asked Serena, her lack of average intelligence showing yet again.

It was Artemis and Luna who gasped first when it hit them. Artemis was the one who answered first, "It means that this statue used to be a human being!"

"What?!" all who heard gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Hotaru.

"More imprtantly," began Haruka. "What could do such a thing?"

"Do you think it might be some kind of Digimon?" asked Amy, turning to Bokomon.

"Possibly," Bokomon pondered as he pulled out his book. "If I see anything that resembles this then I'll let you know."

"Then there's not much we can do right now," Michelle sighed. "If whatever did this left footprints then they would be long gone with everyone coming and going like this."

"Michelle has a point," Raye sighed. "All we can do is wait."

Serena pouted at that. One thing that she didn't like even more than studying, was being helpless. The only thing that they could wait for now was another clue or another victim. She just hoped more for the former rather than the latter.

---------------------------------------

"Oh I'm just so excited!" Zoe smiled as she hung onto Takya's arm while they were heading for their seats. "I mean, actually being friends with my idol! It's magnifico!"

"Just remember to breathe, okay?" stated Takuya, laughing at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "We don't need you passing out on us."

"I think we'd have enough excitement without that," Koji smirked as he walked alongside his brother.

Tommy laughed as he followed the others. Looking around, he saw somw pretty cool things. Stuffed toys, T-shirts, the works. As he was passing by a hot dog stand where J.P. was getting his lunch, he noticed something on the ground.

It was a feather. A big one too. Tommy picked it up and idly noticed the purple tip to it. He got a weird sense like he recognised it from somewhere but he really couldn't think of where. Deciding to think about it later, he caught up with the others as they kept heading for the racetrack.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Wait up!"

------------------------------------------

The races continued on for the day withou Souichi. With the shot of a gun, all the racers weere off and making their way down the dirt tracks. Haruka was already in the lead as she made her way along. The other racers were having trouble keeping up with her. She smirked in satisfaction that she might just win this easier then she thought.

In the stands, the girls were cheering for their friend as she raced like no one's business. They knew she was probably going to win if she kept up this kind of speed. They couldn't wait to start partying once she was finished.

On another section of bleachers, the Digidestined were watching the same race unfold.

"Go Haruka!" Zoe cheered while standing up. "Leave those guys in the dust!"

"A little enthusiastic isn't she?" Takuya sweatdropped.

"Well she's your girlfriend," Koji smiled. "You knew what you were getting into when you started dating her."

"And I don't regret a single day of it," Takuya smirked.

While both groups were cheering for their idol/friend, Bokomon was still looking through his book. Page after page of known Digimon subspecies were passing through his eyes.

"Did you find it?" asked Neemon.

"No," Bokomon replied simply.

"How about now?" Neemon asked after a moment.

"I said no!" Bokomon snapped.

Neemon fell quiet again as he began kicking his feet. Bokomon just continued to go through the pages of his book. When he landed on a page somewhere in the 'K' section, his eyes bugged out as he gasped loudly.

"Oh no!" he cried. "If I'm right...we're in serious danger!"

"Huh?" wondered Neemon, having lost interest in the book.

"Amy!" Bokomon cried as he began tugging the girl's sleeve.

"What is it Bokomon?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"I think a Digimon did make that statue," Bokomon said in a panic. "And if I'm right, we are in immenent danger!"

"What Digimon is it?" asked Amy.

"His name is-," Bokomon began.

"**Petrifier!**" a coarse voice roared.

An emerald beam of energy cut through the air from the direction of the forest and towards the race track. The Sailor Scouts gasped when they saw that it was aimed at Haruka.

"Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru cried in fear.

Haruka saw the beam coming out of the corner of her eye and without a second thought, she hit the gas on her motorcycle. She managed to speed out of the way before the beam could hither. Unfortuneately, another racer had also hit the gas, not noticing the beam himself and got hit. His body and his bike was engulfed in the green light before he faded, leaving him and his bike as a solid stone statue.

Haruka put her bike to a halt as she stared wide-eyed at the new statue. She turned to the source of the green beam of energy.

What came stomping out of the forest seemed to be some kind of nightmare chicken. It was about three heads taller than an adult human and it had a large fanned out tail with purple tipped feathers. It's eyes were blood red while the beak had black teeth sticking out. It's wings seemed to double as arms almost as it glared cockily at all the humans.

"...Kokatorimon," Bokomon gulped.

**Activate Digimon Analyser**

Kokatorimon

_This foul mannered Digimon is no chicken when it comes to fighting. His Petrifier attack has the ability to run an entire village into his own stone garder. Best to be careful when facing this fiend or better yet, RUN AWAY!!_

"Heh he he," Kokatorimon chuckled. "One more for the garden."

The people on the bleachers and the other racers began to panic. They ran for it as all hell broke loose. Racers began heading for the hills as the spectators began to make a run for it. The Scouts and Digidestined tried to head along with them.

"Going somewhere?" Kokatorimon laughed. "I think not. **Petrifier!**"

Green beams began firing from his eyes towards the bleachers. Haruka tried to shout to her friends but it seemed that it was too late. The green beams spread over the benches, not only turning them to stone, but also turning those on them to stone as well.

"Look out Zoe!" Takuya called as he stepped in front of her.

Zoe was blinded as the beam collided with her boyfriend. Everything turned green for a moment before her eyes readjusted to her surroundings. Zoe looked up to see that Takuya was now a solid stone statue along with all her friends. She couldn't find her voice at what she was seeing.

"Haw ha ha!" Kokatorimon crowed as he started walkind towards the track. "Got them all in one shot! That's a personal best! Now for some stragglers."

Haruka felt as if someone had torn her heart out. She stared at the bleachers that once held her friends, and more important, her lover and daughter. Now all of them were just solid rock. Haruka hadn't cried in what felt like years, but right now she felt the hot tears sliding down her face.

"You bastard," Haruka growled as the tears fell to the ground. "I won't let you get away with this!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her henshin stick. She didn't care if Kokatorimon or anyone else saw her. She just wanted to make that monster pay for what he did.

"_Uranus Planet Power!_"

Kokatorimon's attention was ripped from the bleachers as he saw a bright light erupt from the track. He glared for a second until the light died down. When he could see properly again, he had the pleasure of seeing a very pissed of Sailor Uranus. The only thing that was off from her usual appearance were the tears running down her face.

"Oho!" Kokatorimon snickered. "I was wondering when I'd run into one of you."

"Shut up!" Sailor Uranus snapped. "I won't let you get away with this! _Uranus World Shaking!_"

The battle had begun but Zoe hadn't seen any of it. Not the transformation or even when Uranus began her attack. All she cared was that Takuya and the others were taken away from her. Losing the other hurt, but losing Takuya had hurt worst of all.

"Takuyaaaa!" Zoe cried loudly, her tears finally coming out.

Over where the statue of Bokomon stood, his stone book began reacting to the cry of emotion. Cracks ran over the pages as the energy within grew. It contined until it couldn't take anymore and the sone shattered, revealing the book as it once was. A hurricane force wind was blowing from the pages as two new idols rose from them. The one on the left was depicting a fairy in a praying position. The other was of a woman in a kneeling position with wings for arms.

Zoe was sobbing against the statue of her boyfriend when the cellphone in her pocket erupted into bright light. She pulled it out to find the device had changed into her pink and viloet D-tector. She held out the device as she felt the pull of the spirits against her hear and watched as the spirits of wind came flying over from the other end of the bleachers. The two spirits were absorbed into the device as the symbol for the Warrior of Wind appeared. Zoe just stood up as she kissed the cheek of the Takuya statue.

"I'll get him," she whispered. "Don't worry."

Zoe held out her heand as the blue ring of fractal code appeared around it. She then pressed the scanner of her D-tector against it, beginning the digivolving process.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

Uranus and Kokatorimon were too involved in their battle to notice what was going on. Uranus wanted to avenge her family and friends while Kokatorimon really didn' care what was going on beyond the fight.

**Kazemon!**

The orb of data vanished to reveal the beautifule figure of Kazemon. She looked at the battle and with a flap of her butterfly wings, she was on her way to lend a hand.

Uranus stumbled back from where Kokatorimon tried to slash her with his talons. She knew that to avoid being turned into a stone statue, she had to stay close. The only problem was that all her most powerful attacks were long range. She would have to try and find a way to get some range without the risk of being turned to stone.

Kokatorimon was about to try and sut up Uranus again when he noticed something odd. The centre of the bow on her chest was beginning to glow a pale blue. His master Daemon had warned him that if this was happening then a Legendary Warrior was nearby. Kokatorimon assumed that Grumblemon was going to make an appearance. Of course, he was only judging by what he saw in the attack.

"**Hurricane Wind!**"

That was about When Kokatorimon found himself pummeled by several small tornadoes. The force of which had sent him crashing to the ground and skidding a few feet away. Uranus looked to where the attack had come from and saw another Digimon coming towards them. This one was wearing one of the skimpiest battle outfits that she had ever seen in her life. If the situation wasn't so dire, Uranus would have wondered if she could get Michelle into one just like it. As it was, Uranus did notice that on the Digimon's gloves were two symbols which were glowing a bright pink.

"Legendary Warrior?" asked Uranus suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm Kazemon," Kazemon nodded as she landed next to Uranus. "And I'm here to make sure that stuffed turkey is going to pay for what it did!"

"Now you're speaking my language," Uranus smiled sadly.

Kokatorimon groaned from where he landed, causing both Warrior and Scout to trun and face him. The white feathered fowl stood up slowly with a growl in his throat.

"What gives?" he growled. "I thought you'd be paired with Grumblemon! Aren't you using earth-based attacks?"

"Heh," Uranus smiled. "My World Shaking attack does seem to be aligned to the ground doesn't it? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. My world shaking attack follows the pattern of a tornado. It rips through the ground before rising up ito the air once again!"

"Uh-oh," Kokatorimon groaned. When he was briefed on Uranus, he had been prepared for eartjh attacks and Grumblemon. Not hidden wind attacks and Kazemon. It was no wonder that he was having such a hard time dodging the attacks.

"It doesn't matter," Kokatorimon groaned. "I'll just destroy you anyway!"

"I'd like to see you try," Kazemone frowned. "**Hurricane Wind!**"

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"**Petrifier!**"

The emerald beans shot from Kokatorimon's eyes towards the two females. The high force winds travelled alongside the yellow orb of energy. That was when they started to fuse togther. The winds began to circele around the World Shaking and creating a rather large tornado that had lellow engery erupting from the core. The Petrifier attack was swallowed into the centre and kept right on going. Kokatorimon was too shocked to move as he was swept into the swirling winds.

"I can fly! I can fly!" he crowed until he saw the core of the tornado coming at him. "Ah, I can't fly!"

The bird Digimon collided with the core of the deadly tornado before it exploded, sending dirt and dust in all directons. Uranus covered her eyes, but Kazemon, having eye coverings already, looked straight ahead. When the dust had cleared enough, she could see Kokatorimon. The data of his fractal code was swirlign around him. They had knocked it right out of him.

"His data!" Kazemon cried as she flew over to him while summoning her D-tector.

"Now time for you to face justice!" Kazemon frowned as she drew back her D-tector. "**Fractal Code! Digitize!**"

Uranus watched as Kazemon drew in the data and the body of Kokatorimon dissolve into a wireframe egg that vanished into nothing. Knowing that her family was avenged, Uranus could feel her resolve not to cry breaking down even further. She was about to let it go when she began to hear human groans echoing from the stands. She turned to see what it was and her jaw dropped to see the stone statues turning back to flesh and blood. Most of the poeple were collapsing into unconciousness, but the girls who were secretly the Sailor Scouts and the two Digimon were just apparently suffering from headaches.

"Michelle!" Uranus cried happily as she dashed for her lover.

Michelle only had a short time to look up after hearing her name before she found herself trapped in the arms of her lover. She looked into the tear filled eyes of Uranus before a deep kiss was planted onto her lips.

"I thought I lost you," Uranus whispered as she drew back.

"Haruka-Papa?" a weak voice asked.

Uranus looked down to see Hotaru, who was rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up from a nap. She couldn't help herself as she caught the younger girl in a warm and happy hug.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice firefly," Uranus whispered in a trembling voice.

Sailor Uranus wasn't the only one to have a happy reunion. When Kazemon saw that what Kokatorimon was doing had worn off, she instantly turned to her friends. She saw that they were okay too. The only thing was that Koichi and J.P. were alseep while Takuya, Koji, and Tommy looked like they had hangovers.

"Takuya!" Kazemon cried in joy.

The Warrior of WInd dived at the boy before she was engulfed in fractal code. YTakuya looked up and opened his arms as he saw his girlfriend falling towards him. It was easy enough to catch her but the force she fell caused him to land on his butt.

"I got him!" Zoe smiled with tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so glad that you guys are okay."

It was a tearful ruinion on Zoe's part. Takuya and Tommy were congratulating her for what she did but Koji had his eyes elsewhere. He could see that Sailor Uranus had dove into the arms of some aqua-haired woman in the stands. Apparently they were close. Koji shook his head to get the fog out as he turned back to his brother and J.P., trying to wake them up. He would think about this later.

------------------------------------

It was a subdued group of young women that left the racetrack. Haruka had a loving grip on both Michelle and Hotaru's hands. She didn't want to let go until they were safely at home.

"So you met the Warrior of Wind?" asked Lita.

"Yes," Haruka nodded. "I have to admit though, I really liked her outfit."

"Pervert," Michelle whispered into Haruka's ear, having heard Haruka's description of Kazemon's choice of attire.

"And proud of it," Haruka teased back.

Serena yawned as she continued to walk down the sidewalks. Being turned to stone was more like a nap to her than anything else.

"Oh man," she yawned. 'We're up to four warriors now. We're almost halfway."

"I noticed that," Mina nodded. "I'll bet none of them are as cute as Lobomon though."

"Hey!" Raye huffed indignantly. "Agunimon is way cuter than him."

"Oh really?" wondered Mina. "I'd say only Kumamon comes close. He's just so adorable!"

"The more things change the more they stay the same I suppose," Artemis sighed from his seat on Hotaru's shoulders.

"Even if the boys in question aren't human," Luna added.

Things kind of degraded from there. It became an all out argument between most of the girls on which Legendary Warrior was the most attractive. Good thing said warriors weren't there or they would've dropped dead from embarrassment.

To Be Continued...

A/N: And there you have it folks! Kazemon comes into the picture and it appears that Daemon's soldiers are getting more dangerous. Next up is Beetlemon. Guess where he's going to end up? (Haha!) Oh, the four last warriors are going to make an appearance pretty soon. I know who I want for them but if you guys have a suggestion then send it in. It can be from Sailor Moon or Digimon. Remember, you have to tell which warrior they will be and why you think they shoulld be that warrior. Simple. I'd love to hear from you.


	7. Beetlemon's Blitz

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. Anyone who thinks otherwise is sorely mistaken. Though how many people agre with me that it would be kinda cool to own at least one title?

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Beetlemon's Blitz

Things had calmed down yet again in Juuban. Not surprisingly, no one who was attacked at the racetrack could remember anything about being turned to stone by a giant chicken. Then again, not many people would like to remember being attacked by a giant chicken even if they had the chance to. The only ones who really could recall the attack were the Digi-destined and the Sailor Scouts. Even if one group didn't know that the other was there.

Currently, the inner scouts were at the Crown Arcade, doing what girls their age did. They gossiped, they ate lunch, and they just hung out and enjoyed being friends. Right now, the conversation was circling around what most girls their age liked to talk about. Cute guys and where to find them. Then it became a contest about who knew the cutest one. With Rini and the moon cats off to visit Hotaru, they were free to make any kind of nomination that they wanted.

"Well I think Darien is the best there is," Serena said confidently. "It's no contest."

"Yeah right Serena," Mina laughed. "My little Lobomon is way cuter than he is."

"How can you be sure though?" asked Amy. "He's always wearing that wolf mask."

"A woman knows these things Amy," Mina replied. "Dashing men like them who don a mask to protect a damsel in distress can't be anything but handsome underneath their disguise. It's a known fact. I mean, look at Darien."

"Mina's right," Raye acknowledged. "We can just tell that they're hunks. Just like Agunimon."

"Right," Mina nodded before the words that were spoken hit her. "Hey! Lobomon can out-hunk him any day of the week!"

"Yeah right!" Raye fired back. "Mr. Gloom and Doom? Some hunk he is. He doesn't even trust us. Now Agunimon, he's so warm and friendly. I feel so nice and warm when I'm near him."

"I know what you mean," Mina sighed dreamily. "When Lobomon is near, I feel like my whole day's brightening up."

"Hmm. I felt like that when Kumamon was with me," Amy spoke out loud. At hearing this, the other scouts had all stared at her in surprise. The bluenette blushed crimson when she realised just what she said had sounded like. "N-not like that! It's just I flet like I was standing in a gentle snowfall. It felt so peaceful and tranquil. It was kind of nice."

"I never pegged you as a cradle-robber Amy," Serena giggled mischeviously.

"Serena!" Amy cried, her blush deepening significantly.

This sent the other girls into giggling fits. Amy was in a blushing frenzy at her friends teasing. The only person who was not taking a large part in the conversation was Lita. She really didn't have much to say when it came to cute guys. Her old boyfriend was still MIA and she really hadn't met anyone she could nominate at the moment. She didn't even have one of those legendary hunks to brag about. In reality, she was rather envious of the scouts who had gotten to meet their Legendary Warrior counterparts. Raye had that smoldering hunk Agunimon. Mina had the lone wolf Lobomon. Amy even had that adorable little Kumamon. Haruka, with her tendancies, even managed to snag the beautiful warrior Kazemon. Lita really didn't know if Kazemon was as beautiful as Haruka had described but she wasn't one to lie about that sort of thing. Even if she was kind of a pervert sometimes. Lita was feeling a little lonely about this to be honest. Even more so than usual.

Checking her watch, Lita decided she had better get home before Neemon decided that he was hungry and wanted to try his hand at cooking. Honestly, some people watched a few cooking shows and suddenly thought themselves as iron chefs.

"I'd better head home guys," Lita smiled as she stood up. "No doubt Bokomon and Neemon are scaling the kitchen for something to eat by now. See ya."

With that, Lita headed straight for the door after say goodbye to Andrew. She didn't even try flirting with him for a change. Mina was more prone to do that anyway. The remaining scouts watched her go with looks of minor confusion. Usually she was so pleasant and happy to be around. The other girls could tell that as she was leaving, she wasn't feeling all that happy or cheerful at all.

"Hey guys, what's up with Lita?" asked Serena.

"You meatball-head," Raye grumbled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It is?" asked Serena and Mina, the both of them curious about what they had just seen.

"It should be," Amy replied, her cherry face turning back to it's normal colour. "Lita's probably feeling really lonely right now."

"Huh?" wondered Mina. "Why should she? We hang out together all the time."

"Not that kind of lonely," Raye replied. "She's lonely in the romantic way. Here we are talking about the men in out lives while she has no one. Serena has Darien while we have our Legendary Warriors. Who does she have?"

"Well if she needs a guy so badly then why don't we try to find her Legendary Warrior?" suggested Serena with a smile.

"How would we do that?' asked Mina "They all came to us before. We don't even know how they got to this world."

"Didn't Bokomon say that the spirits of the warriors are connected to his book?" wondered Amy. "Maybe if we ask him then we can get a hint on where the next warrior is. It would make collecting them that much quicker and allow us to deal with Daemon that much sooner."

"That's a good point Amy." Raye nodded. "He is the resident expert on Digimon and the Legendary Warriors. We'll have to ask him when we get the chance."

"Then we can just ask him the next time Lita is away," Serena smiled. "This would be an awesome surprise for her. If we can find her Legendary Warrior partner then I'm sure we can cheer her up."

"Finding the warriors is a little more important than just finding one Serena," Raye frowned.

"I'm not saying it isn't but why can't we just find Lita's warrior first before we look for the others?" Serena quickly replied while making placting gestures with her hands.

Raye sat back in her seat and rubbed her temples. Serena had actually made a good point with that one. It was also pretty good idea. They could hellp out their friend while trying to pinpoint the rest of the Legendary Warriors at the same time. One thought rolled around in the back of her head as she considered this. Serena had made a good argument and had a good idea all in the same day. Was the end of the world much further away?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lita walked down the practically empty sidewalk while considering what she was going to do for dinner. Bokomon didn't really like anything too sweet while Neemon would eat just about anything that was edible and had a good taste to it. It didn't really cut down her choices too much so there was plenty of things that she could make.

"Ah well," she sighed. "I'll just decide when I get back after seeing what they want."

With that little choice out of the way, Lita started thinking about her friends and the Legendary Warriors again. So far, there were four warriors. It was only a matter of time before the fifth one showed up. Actually, she was hoping that the next warrior would be hers. That would realley make her day. She also idly wondered which warrior would be her partner. If she went by what element she used in a fight then it was obvious to see that it would probably be Beetlemon. Though, it was possible that she was going to be paired with Mercurymon. He was the Warrior of Steel and that element was a real conductor of electricity. They wouuld compliemnt each other perfectly. Well, in Lita's mind they would anyway.

"I wonder if my warrior will be as cute as the others," Lita wondered out loud. "I hope he is. Then I can have someone to brag about."

That brought a smile to her lips as she began to imagine what her warrior might look like. She also daydreamed about showing him off to the other scouts who were just so darn proud about how cute 'their ' partners were. She would put them all to shame with her beefcake of a warrior. They would all just reluctantly accept the truth that she had the hunkiest warrior of them all. Even Haruka and Michelle would have to accept how manly her warrior was.

"I showed you all!," she smiled as she daydreamed. "My partner's the hunk of the century!"

Her victorious cackle was cut short when she realsed that she had taken things a little too far and now people were staring at her. Blushing slightly, she immediately began walking again for home. She decided to leave the daydreams for when she got there. Perhaps she could ask Bokomon which warrior was most likely going to be her partner. That got Lita thinking about how Bokomon might be able to tell her all about him. His likes, dislikes, favorite foods, etc. That way she could plan for when she was going to meet him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The figure in the alley watched the people go to and fro with their daily lives. Each time he saw a young woman he immediately went to his files and compared her face to the one's he was targeting. So far he wasn't getting any matches whatsoever. He didn't feel frustration though. He just knew that it was only a matter of time before he found who he was looking for. They had been sighted in the area for quite some time now so he only had to be patient. He heard someone laugh and he turned his gaze to the source to find a tall young woman in a gray and white uniform laughing to herself. She had brown hair taid back in a ponytail and what seemed to be rose earrings. The figure immediately set his sights on her. His targeting systems locked on and the young woman's face was compared it against his targets.

"Confirmed match," his onboard computer replied. "Target: Sailor Jupiter"

The figure merely watched as the young woman continued down the street. Finally moving from his spot, he started to tail her from the alleyways. It wouldn't do for someone to see him and panic. That would only alert the target of his presence and take away his element of surprise. It would also give her the time to contact her allies for help and thus bring lower his chances for success. As it was now, he had a ninety nine point nine percent chance of eliminating his targets and completing the mission his master had set out for him.

The figure watched as the young woman who was Sailor Jupiter turn a corner and begin walking away from him. The figure was not let down as he suddenly leaped onto the roof of the building he was standing on. The machines in his legs were proving to be quite useful in this world. Catching the young woman in his sight again, the figure began leaping from building to building in an effort to keep up with her. His little jog came to an end when he saw the young woman enter and apartment complex. Stopping to examine the building, he beagn a scan of the complex. It didn't take long before he got a readout on the stucture. He estimated on average, two human signatures in each room of the complex. Sometimes more, sometimes less. His target was currently heading for one of the higher floors. What caught the figure's attention was two Digimon signatures inside an apartment that didn't have any humans in it. They were both rookie level and didn't pose much of a threat. Checking back on his target, he found that she was heading for the apartment with the Digimon in it. She walked right inside and immediately the two Digimon ran over to her. The figure decided that this was a perfect opportunity and honed in on the window of his target's apartment.

"Preparing to fire," he muttered out loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita yawned as she stepped inside her home. Bokomon and Neemon were instantly in front of her, welcoming her home.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "What do you want for dinner tonight."

"Hmm," Bokomon pondered. "Well, I'm not feeling picky tonight so anything you would like would be fine."

"Anything you make is great!" Neemon cheered.

"Got it," Lita smiled as she headed for her bedroom. She needed to change so that she could get her uniform cleaned for tomorrow. Then she could begin getting dinner ready. She had to admit though, it was kind of nice to come home to someone. Maybe this was what the others felt with their families.

While she was passing her balcony, she began to hear a strange whistling noise. Wondering what it was she turned and stepped towards her balcony. She didn't see anything for a moment until she looked downward. What she saw coming was two weird orange things that looked kind of like missiles of some kind. What was odd was that they apparently had little mouths of some kind. Deciding not to chance it, Lita immediately ducked to the side just as the missiles were about to make their impact.

KABOOOOM!!!

Glass, wood, and rubble was sprayed everywhere from the explosion. Lita scrambled to her feet as she turned to face whoever had taken a pot shot at her. What she found was something she wasn't expecting in the least.

The person standing at her sliding door, or what was left of it, looked like some kind of cyborg. His torso was covered in a mess of metal and cords. Metal skullls were donning his shoulders whle his arms seemed to almost reach to the floor. His hands were two different colours of steeel. His right hand was black while the other was gray. Both arms were covered in metal but his left arm, from shoulder to forearm looked to be flesh and blood. The same could be said for his right leg when it came from his knee to his foot. His other leg was completely cybernetic. His head though was mostly a metal skull helmet. Only his mouth and eyes looked organic. His eyes were also glowing a strange blue colour.

"Ahhhhhh!" the two smaller Digimon cried in fear.

Lita had a less cowardly reaction. She stood a full height, which only came up to the robots chest, and glared into his emotionless eyes, "Hey pal! Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Andromon," the robot replied while turning to her. His voice sounding deep, but slightly mechanized. "And you are Sailor Jupiter. My first target."

_Activate Digimon Analyser_

**Andromon**

_Andromon is a Digimon of the Ultamite Level. Much beyond what we've seen before. He is a tireless soldier who commands an arsenel with his Lightening Blade and Gattling Attack. It takes a lot for him to blow a circiut on you but when he does, WATCH OUT!_

Lita cringed as the machine Digimon in front of her spke her secret identity. She had no idea how he figured it out, but now she didn't have to worry about keeping it hidden from him. Lita attempted to reach for her henshin stick, but Andromon had other ideas about that.

"**Lightning Blade!**" Andromon called emotionlessly while his black hand began spinning at a rapid pace. He then slashed at Lita, sending a bllade of white light flying right at her.

"Wagh!" Lita cried as she ducked out of the way. The blade continued flying and pretty much obliterated her table on impact.

Lita quickly got to her feet and took stock of the situation. In front of her was a crazed robot Digimon who somehow knew her identity. Behind her were her two friends who might get caught in the crossfire if she kept trying to fight in such and enclosed space. The last factor was that if she tried to transform then Andromon would attack her before she could begin the change. She really could only see one way out of this mess. Turning away from Andromon, she quickly picked up Bokomon and Neemon before racing out of the apartment.

Andromon just seemed to watch for a moment before he began to speak, '"In pursuit of the target."

--------------------------------------------------------

J.P. was just staring at his list of possible birthday presents that he could get his mother. He couldn't find anything in his price range that he would consider nice for her. He wanted to get some kind of earrings or even a necklace for her. Too bad all the places that were in Shibuya were proving to be way too expenisive for him. He was getting desperate when some friends of his suggested a place called Osa-P in Juuban. They said it was kind of well-known and that was known for some fair prices for what they had.

"Now if only I could find the place," he grumbled to himself.

He had no idea where he was and there wasn't anyone that he could ask for directions around. Sighing to himself, he even considered giving up sweets for a month if he could just get some kind of clue as to where he was and how to get to where he wanted to go.

While he was musing on what to do next, there was a large explosion that ripped through the area. J.P. looked up and saw a plume of black smoke rising from a window of an aprtmeent complex. Thinking it was a fire, he ran closer to see if there was anyone who needed help. He was almost there when he was almost flattened by some girl with brown hair who was running as fast as she could away from the disaster. J.P. was about to shout at her when he saw two familiar faces in the girl's arms.

"Bokomon? Neemon?" he gasped to himself.

Another sound from above caught his attention as he was getting up. He looked to the rooftops and saw some kind of robot chasing aftr the girl. J.P.knew that even he could tell that the robot was bad news. Whoever that girl was, she was going to need some help. J.P. figured that if Bokomon and Neemon could get away from her, he might be able to get his spirits back before she got hurt. Then Beetlemon would be able to really lay the smack-down on the hunk of junk. With that goal in mind, J.P. quickly began to follow the girl. He just hoped that she wasn't going to run too far. He just wasn't made for running.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lita ducked into an alley while she tried to catch her breath. She set Bokomon and Neemon down while she reached into her pocket.

"You two try to find a place to hide while I lead that hunk of junk away from here, okay?" she asked sternly.

"Certainly," Bokomon nodded. "We'll try to contact the others. Oh please be careful Lita."

"Dinner wouldn't be the same without you," Neemon squeaked, earning him a waistband snap for saying something so dumb.

"Don't worry," Lita smirked confidently. "I'll be just fine."

_Jupiter Star Power!_

Bokoman and Neemon watch as Lita was engulfed in her electrical aura before she reemerged as Sailor Jupiter. She smiled one last time at her two frineds before she leaped to the top of the building and began roofhopping away. Andromon wasn't far behind. He overlooked the two small Digimon and continued on his hunt.

"Whew," Neemon sighed. "We're safe."

"But Lita isn't" Bokomon frowned. "We have to find the others so she can get some help."

They were about to begin their trek when someone cut them off. They both looked to see who it was and were surprised to see the huffing and puffing visage of J.P.

"Hey...guys," he huffed. "Knew I'd find you."

"J.P.!" the two small Digimon cried.

There was a brief moment where J.P. found himself glomped by his old friends. The heavyset boy fell on his back from the impact. There was another moment while he struggled to get his friends off of him.

"Bokomon, what happened to the girl I saw you two with?" J.P. asked urgently.

"Uh," Bokomon began, not wanting to expose his new friend's secret. "We were seperated when Sailor Jupiter distracted Andromon. We don't know where she is now."

"Okay," J.P. nodded. "What about my spirits? I can use them to help Sailor Jupiter."

"Well I do have them," Bokomon replied while bringing out his book, "The only problem is that they don't come out until they are actually needed."

"Wonderful," J.P. frowned. "Okay. Which way did Jupiter go?"

"That way," Neemon replied while pointing towards some of the taller buildings.

"Okay! Come on guys!" J.P. nodded as he grabbed his friends and began running in the direction of the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Jupiter had been leading Andromon after her for what felt like hours. Andromon didn't seem to be slowing down at all. He was just chasing her with patient detrmination. He knew thhat he wouldn't get tired and he also knew that she would. Looking up ahead, Sailor Jupiter saw a building that looked like it would be large enough for her to get an advantage against the robot Digimon. With a mighty leap, Jupiter shot herself to the rooftop and waited. Andromon finally arrived not even a full minute after her.

"Do you surrender, Target Sailor Jupiter?" Andromon asked cooly.

"What do you think?" Jupiter smirked as she got into a battle stance.

"Negative then," Andromon replied as he raised his black hand again. "Very well. **Lightning Blade!**"

"_Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!_" Jupiter retorted as she prepared her discus of electric energy.

The two attacks roared at each other with equal speed and grace. The Lightning Blade just missed the Thunderclap Zap and continued to race towards it's target. Sailor Jupiter leaped to the side, but the attack still managed to nick her arm.

"Ngh!" Jupiter grunted as she noticed the blood run down her arm.

Andromon didn't get away unscathed either. The Thunderclap Zap had caught him by surprise and managed to graze his left shoulder. The electric current caused the flesh components of that arm to go numb. This made it so that his left arm was rendered unusable for the moment. Seeing that Sailor Jupiter was also wounded, Andromon called up his second assault.

"**Gattlling Attack!**" he bellowed as his chest compartment opened to fire two organic missiles.

"Wagh!" Jupiter shriekd as the missiles roared towards her. She leaped back just as the first missile hit the ground she was standing on a moment before, blowing it up.The second one roared through the smoke would have hit her if she hadn't ducked.

Jupiter returned her gaze to Andromon, ready to attack again when she heard the missile rockets. Turning around, her eyes bugged out when she saw it coming at her again. This time, it's little mouth opened and what seemed to be a gattling gun extended out of it. Jupiter barely had time to react before it opened fire on her. She shrieked as she danced backwards from the assault, trying not to get turned into swiss cheese. The shots were completely random and the wrong move could get her killed but the gun eventually ran out of ammo when the missile blew up.

"Whew," jupiter sighed in relief. "Glad that's done-erk!"

The reason for her sudden gasp was the cold iron hand that had gripped her neck and lifted her off the ground. Jupiter didn't have to guess that it was Andromon who had caught her. She stuggled against the grip and tried over and over to pry the cold fingers so that they would let her go. Andromon just walked until he was holding the yooung heroine over the edge of the building.

"Stop!" Jupiter growled in protest.

"Sailor Jupiter," Andromon suddenly spoke. "Target eliminated."

It was then that he let her go. It would be a seven storey drop to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

J.P., Bokomon, and Neemon all hustled to the building that they guessed the battle was taking place at. It wasn't a very hard guess to make. After seeing the energy blades and missiles flying away from it, even Neemon would have been able to figure it out. J.P. looked up the building for a moment before turning his gaze back to Bokomon.

"Anything?" he asked, meaning if the spirits were reacting.

"Nothing," Bokomon replied, shaking his head. "They aren't needed. Maybe Jupiter is actually winning."

"Hey look!" Neemon called. "It's Jupiter!"

The three friends looked up and saw the very familiar form of Sailor Jupiter being suspended by Andromon. They couldn't see up her skirt because she was too high up to see any kind of detail, but the colour of her outfit let them know it was her.

"Ack! Jupiter!" Bokomon cried in fear.

"Oh man!" J.P. gasped. "He beat a Sailor Scout!"

The biggest shock of all came when after a moment off just holding her there, Andromon let Sailor Jupiter fall.

"Nooo!!" the three firends cried in terror.

That is when things began to happen. Bokomon's book began to crackle with electric energy. So much so that Bokomon had to drop it on the ground to prevent being shocked too badly. The book then opened itself and turned to the entry on Beetlemon. The electtricity began tor grow mre wild as two idols rose from the pages. The idol on the left looked somewhat like a blue beetle of some kind. The one on the right was more or less a tank. J.P. gripped his cell phone as it turned into a blue and yellow D-tector.

"Alright! About time too," he grinned. "Spirit!"

The D-tector shot out a beam of light which brought the spirits into it. When they were both safely inside, the legendary symbol of thunder appeared on the screen. J.P. just smiled as he raised his fre hand,the blue ring of fractal code appearing around it.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jupiter felt herself fall and she just closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. She of all people knew that a Sailor Scout couldn't fly so her chances of getting out of this mess weren't looking good. everything felt like it was going in slow motion for her so it allowed her to think some last thoughts in her perspective.

'I guess I couldn't beat him after all,' she thought sadly. 'Serena, Raye, Mina, Rini, Amy, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Haruka, Hotaru, Michelle, Setsuna. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I'll miss you all so much. Being friends with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me. I guess I'll finally be able to see Mama and Papa again. I missed them just as badly as I'll miss you. I just wish I could have found my old boyfriend, or met my Legendary Warrior partner.'

Instead of hitting solid pavement like she had expected, Jupiter felt herself landing in something warm. She was also feeling a little weird. She felt like she was outside when a thunderstorm was approaching. The exctement of expecting theunder came over her even if she knew there wasn't any coming. Deciding that she was not dead,Jupiter opened her eyes. That was when she found herself looking back into the gentle eyes of a helmeted warrior who was carrying her bridal style.

He was donned in yellow and bllue armor that covered most of his body. The rest was an orange bodysuit. His head was covered in a blue helmet with a gray mouthguard. A large horn from a beetle was also sticking from his forehead. Jupiter's hearing finally came back from the shock and that was when she heard the buzzing noise. She dared a glnce to behind the armoured man and saw insecct wings moving too fast to see. Jupiter stared back into the kind eyes that belonged ot her hero.

"Hey there Cutie, going my way?" he asked jokingly before he started flying upwards.

"uh...who...what..where..?" was all Juptier could choke out.

"Beetlemon, Warrior of Thunder," the Digimon replied. "I was buzzing through when I caught the fight. Couldn't let my partner just get herself killed now could I?"

"Partner?" Jupiter asked, still in a daze as she looked to the bow on her chest. The centre was glowing a bright green. The three symbols on Beetlemon's legs and back were also glowing orange in respnse to Jupiter's presence.

'He is my partner!' Jupiter squealed in elation with her thoughts. 'Oh wow! He's a total beefcake!'

Beetlemon carried Jupiter to the top of the bulding before he set her down. They both looked at the unimpressed Andromon. He took a look at Beetlemon before he decided to speak again.

"New target aquired," he spoke. "Warrior of Thunder, Beetlemon."

Beetlemon and Jupiter looked to each other. Beetlemon was actually considerably taller than Jupiter, she only came up to his shoulders, so he had to look down at her.

"I'm getting tired of this guy already and I just met him," he laughed. "How 'bout we kick his can and be done with it?"

"You won't hear me complain!" Jupiter smiled as they both turned to face the robot Digimon that was walking towards them.

"_Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!_" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"**Lightning Blitz!**" Beetllemon roared.

The two electrical attacks lanced into the sky. One camefrom Jupiter's antennae while the other burst from Beetlemon's horn. Both lingered in the sky for a moment before they fused togther on their way back down. Andromon looked up as he saw the attack coming. There was no way he could move fast enough since his metal body was actually attracting the electric surge. He was pronptly blasted with the combined thunderbolt.

"Graaaaaaaaahh!" Andromon roared as he electricity invaded his systems. "Overload!!"

The voltage finally ended and Andromon could be seen again, only he was scorched and smoking. his eyes had gone dark while his posture was dark. He only managed to choke out two words before he collapsed.

"System failure."

That was when his boody turned completely dark. The blue ring of fractal code appeared just like clockwork. Beetlemon knew exactly what to do as he dashed forward and pulled out his D-tector.

"Alright Andromon. Get ready for a massive reprogramming!" he called. "**Fractal Code! Digitize!**"

Beetlemon's device absorbed the fractal code and soon Andromon's black form was left. Only, instead of dissolving into an egg like the others, his entire form began glowing red. Jupiter had to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"What's going on?" she shouted to her partner.

"Andromon's being purified!" Beetlemon replied. "Unlike the others, who were chose to be evil, Andromon was forced so now the means of forcing him to be evil have been removed!"

This brought Jupiter up short. Beetlemon meant that the Andromon that wanted to kill her mere minutes ago may have been good to begin with? What sort of spell could have been used to turn someone evil enough to want to end another person's life.

The red light suddenly stopped and Andromon could be seen again. He seemed as good as new, if not better. He groaned slightly before Beetlemon helped him to his feet. Jupiter dared to step closer and saw that Andromon's eyes had changed. They weren't glowing anymore. She could actually see emotion in them now. Emotions that fit a very gentle soul.

"Ugh," Andromon groaned. "My head. Where am I?"

"You're in the human world," Jupiter replied, still somewhat wary. "Can you remember how you go here?"

"No," Andromon replied while shaking his head. "The last thing I remember is tending to the terminals of Factorial Town before Daemon attacked. Everything after that is just a big blank to me."

Jupiter nodded. She didn't want to let him know what he just tried to do. No doubt he would tear himself up about it. In fact, this Andromon seemed very nice now that whatever was affecting him had been removed. Jupiter guessed that the devices that the warriors carried could purify evil Digimon like the silver crystal could do to certain kinds of youma.

"Do you think you can get back to the digital world?' asked Beetlemon.

"Yes," Andromon nodded as he finally managed to get to his own two feet. "My scanners have already picked up a way there some distance away. I must thank you for saving me though Beetlemon. I hope I didn't hurt anyone."

"Ah it wasn't all me," Beetlemon laughed. "Sailor Jupiter here helped just as much as I did. Maybe even more so."

Jupiter blushed under the praise. Andromon just smiled at her and nodded his thanks. He then leaped from thee building and began heading off towards his way home. Beetlempn turned to Jupiter and noticed her cut, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jupiter smiled. "I've had worse."

"No doubt," Beetlemon nodded. "If you're okay then I guess I'll be off. See ya around Cutie,"

Jupiter was left blushing again as Beetlemon went flying off. She shook the blush away before jumping to the steet. After changing back to her normal clothes, she noticed Bokomon and Neemon running at her full of cheers. They glomped onto her at full force, saying how happy they were to see that she was alive.

"I thouht I told you two to get help," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Beetlemon found us," Neemon answered simply.

"My book reacted with his spirits and he managed to find us," Bokomon explained. "We had to show him where you went. Oh I'm so happy you're okay."

"I am too," Lita smiled. 'And just wait until I tell the others about my total beefcake of a partner.'

---------------------------------------------------------

At another part of the district, J.P. had finally found the Osa-p after some flying around. When he landed and changed back, he was met with a big 'closed' sign. He had been fighting and flying for so long, he had missed the open hours of the store.

"Aw man!" J.P. groaned. "Can't a guy catch a break here?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: He folks. It's the good ole paladin again. Beetlemon makes the scene and kicks some cyborg butt. That brings the grabd total of warriors to five now but with ultamite level Digimon coming into the picture, things may not be so eays now. Loewemon is coming into the picture next so don't miss it! Reviews are welcome but no flames please.


	8. Loewemon Casts his Shadow

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. As much as I would love to own such things, I sadly cannot. Anyhow, I suppose you are all here to read a fic so let's get reading!

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced paladin

Chapter 8: Loewemon Casts his Shadow

When the scouts had heard of the 'bombing' of an apartment complex and recognised the address, they were all out in force to see if Lita and her houseguests were safe. Even Setsuna had joined them because with Daemon's men causing havoc, there was no way to know if Lita had survived or not. The entire sidewalk around the building was taped off while people were crowded on the other side of the street. Serena had her hands over her motuh in a gasp with Luna staring on with fear in her eyes. Rini and Diana were equally shocked and scared. Raye, Mina, Amy and Artemis were down the street and were terribly afraid that their friends had been hurt. Setsuna, Haruka, Michelle, and Setsuna were all shocked to see the destruction. Setsuna was very unnerved at this point. The future was very uncertain now. A Sailor Scout being attacked only drove that point home quite nicely.

"I hope Lita's okay," Serena whispered quietly.

"I'm sure she is," Luna reassured her quietly.

"Yeah!" Rini agreed. "Lita's tough. I'm sure that no stinky Digimon could get the best of her!"

"He almost did," a new yet familiar voice added.

"AHHHHHHH!" Serena and Rini screamed when they were caught by surprise and yet again showing the family resemblance. They both looked behind them to see Lita with Bokomon and Neemon in her arms. The two tiny Digimon were pretending to be dolls when they were brought through the crowds.

"Litadon'tscaremelikethatit'sbadenoughthatSetsunadoesthat!" Serena screeched in her rapidfire words that no one could make sense of. Of course, when she saw that it was the friend that everyone was worried about, Serena's attitude did a complete one-eighty.

"WAAAAHH!" Serena cried as she hugged the three. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"What happened up there?" Rini asked curiously.

"I'll tell you all at the temple," Lita replied with seriousness in her voice. "Let's find the others first."

Later, everyone was gathered at the Hikawa Shrine for their latest meeting. Even Darien was in attendance since the girls caught him just arriving at the scene.

"All right Lita," Setsuna spoke calmy. "Would you please tell us what happened? I'm assuming that this wasn't terrorists or a gas main."

"It was Andromon!" Neemon squeaked.

"Another Digimon?" wondered Artemis.

"Yes," Lita nodded. "He blew a hole in my apartment! I don't know how but he somehow knew that I was Sailor Jupiter."

"WHAT?!" everyone cried in disbelief before Darien tried a more specific question. "How do you think he found out Lita?"

"I don't know," Lita replied with a sigh. "He somehow recognised me and next thing I know he's blowing the wall off my apartment."

"Oh dear," Michelle gulped. "How'd you beat him?"

"Almost didn't," Lita shivered. "He would have killed me if Beetlemon hadn't shown up"

"You mean your Legendary Warrior appeared?!" Mina sqealed excitedly. "Was he cute?"

"Oh he was soooo hunky!" Lita gushed. "Broad shoulders, lots of muscle, and he thinks I'm cute!"

"Oh you are so lucky!" Mina pouted. "Lobomon never said something like that to me!"

"Ahem" Setsuna coughed, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Thank you. Now, I am assuming that this Andromon was on a higher level than the rest of Daemon's soldiers that we fought before. Am I correct Bokomon?"

"Yes," Bokomon nodded. "The others that you have come up against were champon level Digimon. Andromon, on the other hand, was a level higher than them. He was an ultamite level Digimon."

"Ultamite? Champion?" asked Luna. "Could you explain?"

"Certainly," Bokomon nodded as he pulled out his book. He opened it to a page that depicted a small Digimon growing through stage of growth until it became a very powerful Digimon. "Each Digimon has been classed on a certain level of evolution. It begins at the rookie stage. Digimon like myself and Neemon can be found there. The champion level is the next stage. Digimon like the ones we have been fighting are on that level. Next comes the ultamite stage. Andromon easily qualifies. Finally, there is the mega level. It's as high as one can go. I believe that Daemon himself can be found here."

"So he's as tough as they come," Haruka frowned. "Anything else?"

"Well, there are the baby and in-training stages before rookie but Digimon don't battle in those stages," Bokomon admitted. "There is a level beyond mega that is rumored to exist but no one has ever seen it."

"Ooooh!" Serena shivered. "I don't wanna face Daemon."

"We won't have to do it alone Serena," Raye smiled, trying to encourage her friend. "We'll have our friends and the Legendary Warriors to help us!"

'I only hope so Raye,' Bokomon hought darkly to himself. 'Only Koichi is without his spirits now. After that is anyone's guess on what's going to happen. I just hope we'll have all ten warriors there to help us this time.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed and everyone had gone home for the night. Lita was staying over at Raye's until her apartment was repaired. It turned out that her landlord had insurance against monster attacks. It sort of made sense to have it since Juuban had a high concentration of them. Bokomon and Neemon were relocated to Haruka and Michelle's house until further notice. Right now though, the sun was rising on a new day. In one certain home, a certian dark-haired girl was awakened by her alram clock. She mumbled a little before she managed to shut it off. Shaking herself awake, Hotaru pulled herself out of bed. She yawned and stretched before looking to her calander. Today's date was circled in red pen. This caused the young woman in question to smile brightly before cheering.

"Yay!" she cheered. "It's today!"

In another room of the house, Haruka and Michelle were waking up from a pleasant sleep. Haruka groaned before she looked to the clock and tightened her hold on Michelle.

"It's too early for this," she sighed sleepily.

"Mmm," Michelle sighed. "This is a field trip you know. We got a day off to chaperone."

"Yeah yeah," Haruka sighed as she sat up, her bedclothes clinging to her. "Does it have to be so early though?"

"If we want to get there in time for the bus then yes," Michelle smiled as she slipped out of bed. Haruka took a moment to admire her curves that were nicely put on display with her nightgown.

"Like what you see?" Michelle smiled as she saw Haruka's wandering eyes.

"Of course," Haruka smiled as she got out of bed. "I always do."

"Well if you behave today you might get a closer look later," Michelle smiled as she went into the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me," Haruka smirked.

Hotaru was already wide awake and dressed, ready for her day. She was currently dealing with her morning ritual in another bathroom. She was excited since this was the first time that she would be going on a field trip. She hadn't been on one before because of her illness. This time, they were going to the museum so everyone figured that her weakness wouldn't be a problem. Haruka and Michelle had volunteered to help chaperone. Since they were Hotaru's adoptive parents, the faculty figured they would be the people to go to in case anything concerning Hotaru came up.

After finishing in her bathroom, Hotaru practically skipped to the kitchen where Bokomon and Neemon were enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning!" Hotaru smiled.

"Morning," both tiny Digimon waved. Early mornings were nothing to them. It was late night where they would be attacked by something that made for bad mornings.

"You seem cheerful this morning Hotaru," Bokomon smiled. "Is something special happening?"

"Yep!" Hotaru smiled. "We're having a field trip to the museum today. I've been wanting to go there for so long!"

"What's a museum?" asked Neemon.

"It's a huge building where history is displayed," Hotaru explained. "It has all these really cool displays where you can see dinosaur bones, Egyptian mummies, all sorts of caveman tools, it's great!"

"My word!" Bokomon gasped. "It does sound wonderful, doesn't it Neemon?"

"Huh?" Neemon asked, having lost interest in the conversation.

Bokomon just grumbled and gave Neemon a brief pants snap, sending the little orange Digimon into a dancing frenzy. Hotaru giggled brightly. This was the scene that Setsuna had walked in on when she came for breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Setsuna-mama!' Hotaru smiled.

"Good morning to you Hotaru," Setsuna smiled before turning to the two Digimon, Neemon to be precise. "An interesting dance if I must say so myself."

Both Michelle and Haruka walked in after her. Michelle giggled at seeing Neemon move. Haruka just shook her head. Michelle had gone over to the oven to prepare breakfast while Haruka scooped up Neemon before sitting him back down on his chair.

"I'd ask if you were ready but I think you are," Michelle smiled after looking to Hotaru.

"Yes!" Hotaru smiled.

Setsuna smiled at seeing this. She liked it when Hotaru was smiling like this and happy. The poor child had enough hardships in her life and friends for her were tough to come by. As things were right now, a boyfriend was completely out of the question. Those brats in her school just wouldn't give her a moments peace.

-----------------------------------------------

Koichi was feeling pleasant for the day as he waited for the bus to take him and his class to the museum. There was a history project on the line and he didn't want to mess it up. He regretted that his brother couldn't come with him but Koichi knew that he and Koji didn't go to the same school. Otherwise they would have met a lot sooner than their travels in the digital world.

Thiniking about his first meeting with his brother reminded Koichi of Duskmon. That dark side of him and his life still gave him nightmares some nights. He regretted every action he had done while he was under the corrupted Cherubimon's control. Even if his friends have long since forgiven him, he still felt bad for the pain he caused them.

'No, forget about that,' Koichi shighed inwardly as he shook his head. 'Duskmon is long gone. Dead and buried. He's never coming back. Just remember that.'

The sound of a bus driver's horn caught his attention as he saw the other kids piling onto the bus. Quickly catching up, Koichi followed them and managed to find an empty seat. Luckily, he seemed to be by himself. As the bus began moving, his thoughts turned to the current crisis.

'Having the Sailor Scouts to help would be great,' he thought absently. 'Each of us seem to find ourselves paired up with one of them. I'm a little worried about how they'll view me. Will they try to be objecteive or will they assume I'm evil just because I'm the Warrior of Darkness? I guess a lot of people would wouldn't they? I suppose that if I get a chance to fight alongside them I'll have to prove that darkness isn't always evil. That is, if I ever get the Spirits of Darkness back.'

The bus ride went smoothly all the way to the museum. Hoichi clutched his backpack and followed his class to the front gate. He admired the building and could see that theere was another class heading inside already. If he recalled right, they were the unifoorm of the kids going to Mugen Academy. As he watched them going in, Koichi thought he saw Haruka Tenoh from the racetrack and the blue-haired girl that was with her. When he had blinked though, they were already gone. Shrugging, Koichi began following his class as they entered.

The entrance hall was HUGE!! Koichi smiled as he saw all the ancient artefacts that were on display. They were mostly just small things that would get people interested in seeing what else the museum had to offer. In Koichi's case, they had done their job well. He really wanted to see just what this place had on exhibit.

He wasn't the only one either. With the rest of her class, Hotaru smiled brightly as she saw everything that was there. She felt the excitemnt bubbling up inside her when the teacher started calling out names for the groups. The teacher had called everyone to attention and pulled out a list. Hotaru wasn't paying attention until the teacher got around to her group.

"Okay," Miss Obito called. "Group five under Mr Ayase will have Jin, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hotaru."

It wasn't lost on Haruka that a few kids that had just been called had groaned quietly. She had frowned when they did. Michelle was just concerned that she and Haruka wouldn't be able to keep the kids from giving Hotaru a hard time. She had just hoped that they would leave her adopted daughter alone and let her enjoy the trip.

---------------------------------------------------

Deeper within the museum, the Egyptian exhibit to be exact, there were few people around. Just a random guard or a person taking a mild interest in the ancient items. A centre piece was a large carcophogus that housed an ancient pharaoh that had ruled over a minor kingdom of Egypt. His mummy was on display in another case not too far away. A guard walked past and glanced at the acient coffin before he continued on his shift.

The case remained still for a moment before a white mist began to leak from the case for a brief moment. it wafted closely on the edges of the display before it slowly vanished into the air. The carcophogus then shook slightly as the lidwas slowly moved. It was slow moving because the being inside was struggling, it was because he didn't want to blow his cover. When the lid had been crack open a bit, long fingers that were black with white bandages snaked their way out of the case and gripped it. Inside, a large eye with a yellow iris could be seen from within. There was also a toothy grin on the inhabitants face.

It was grinning becuase it was excited at the upcoming mission it was put on. The inhabitant couldn't wait to taste the destruction of his masters enemies. Oh yes, it would be a wonderful victory in the name of master Daemon.

Now if the inhabitant could only get the feeling back into his legs.

--------------------------------------------------

Koichi walked slowly past the exhibits of the dinosaurs that everyone else mas crowding around. The teacher had given them free reign of the museum so they could pick out a subject for their projects. Almost every boy had gone straight for the dinosaur exhibits. The former Warrior of Darkness had considered it but eventually decided against it when he saw the number of classmates that were already there. He would just find another exhibit and do his project off of it.

Making his way down another hallway, he came into a room based off Roman history. The various suits of armor all shined in the light that was coming from the lights. Koichi made his way past the weapons and armor, he started hearing something. Witht he room as quiet as it was, it was rather simple to hear it. The size of the room however made things a little harder to discern just where the noise was coming from. Taking a few more steps, Koichi found that this noise sounded like quiet sobs. When it got louder, Koichi found the source to be a girl with violet hair sitting on a step leading away from the exhibits. When he got a better look at the girl, he recognised her from the racetrack. Deciding to see what the problem was, Koichi began walking over to her.

Hotaru herself had been in better moods. This was the one day that she hoped that nothing would happen between herself and her classmates and it did. She had been in the bathroom for one minute and when she had come back out, her entire group was gone. Sure they might have gotten seperated by accident but Hotaru knew her classmates. They had probably tricked the chaperone into going without her. Why couldn't anyone beyond her 'parents' and the other scouts be nice to her?

"Hi." a gentle male voice spoke up.

Hotaru stopped her quiet sobs for a moment and looked up to see who had been talking. She was slightly surprised to see a boy her age with deep blue hair and gentle eyes looking at her in concern. Hotaru wiped her eyes before she took anotheer look at him. She recognised him as that boy from the track that Mina and Lita knew. They hadn't gotten around to introducing themselves before Haruka-papa had to race.

"Hi," Hotaru whispered as she tried to get herself under control.

"Is something the matter?" the boy asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I got seperated from my group," Hotaru sighed. "I don't know where they are now."

"Oh," the boy nodded. "Well that's not too bad. We can just look-"

"No," Hotaru whimpered as she ineterrupted him. "They lost me on purpose. They're always doing things like that to me."

"What?" the boy frowned. "Why?"

"It's because I'm different," Hotaru frowned as more tears threatened to come. "They think I'm a freak."

There was a silence for a moment before the boy spoke again, "You don't look like a freak to me. I think you look pretty normal."

"Thank you," Hotaru smiled.

"You know," the boy grinned. "You look pretty cute when you smile. You should do that more often."

Hotaru immediately broke into a red blush that covered her face. Had the boy just called her cute? No way. She had to have been hearing things. She glanced over to him and saw his face. He had a slight redness on his cheeks but it was enough to tell Hotaru that she had heard him right.

'Did he just call me cute?' Hotaru squeaked inwardly. 'I can't remember the last time a boy or anyone called me that.'

"Thank you," Hotaru squeaked shyly, repeating her last sentance. "Who are you anyway?"

"Koichi Kimura," the boy replied with a smile. "Who are you?"

"H-Hoataru Tomoe," Hotaru managed to get out. "My class is here for a trip."

"So is mine," Koichi replied as he stood up. "Well, if those jerks in your class don't want you around then would you like to come with me? Maybe we'll see your teacher or something."

Hotaru blinked before she smiled brightly, "Okay!"

She then stood up before the two of them began walking towards one of the exits to the room. Hotary herself was feeling rather happy. It wasn't everyday that she made a new friend, especially a cute guy like Koichi. Her cheeks reddened when she stole a glimpse at him. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to tell him about her abilities. She really wanted to have Koichi as a friend. Maybe even more if she was lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------

Michelle may have been calmy walking through the halls of the museum but she was aything but calm. She and Haruka had been walking with their assigned group when Mr. Ayase and his group went past. Hotaru was not with them. When Haruka calmly asked (by use of the evil eye) them were she was, the kids said that she had gone ahead. Michelle could tell that they were obviously lying. After Haruka pressed a little harder, one of the little brats had finally cracked and confessed that they left her back near the Roman exhibit. That led to now as Michelle had just entered the Egyptian room.

She had a keen eye for art and ancient art was no exception. She normlly would have stopped to admire such work but now wasn't th time. She was worried about her 'daughter' and she wanted to make sure that she was safe.

As Michelle walked past a golden casket, she did not notice the gaze from inside that had followed her. The being inside grinned in anticipation of what was coming up. He had a job to do and he might as well get it started. If his eyes weren't decieving him then he was looking at te civillian identity of one Sailor Neptune. From past battles that Daemon had told him about, wherever there was one of the outers at least two others were were goig to be close behind.

'Three for the price of one!' the inhabitant laughed.

Opening the casket wide, he began his attack.

----------------------------------------------------

Koichi and Hotaru had made their way through the museum until they found themselves in the room dedicated to the shogun era. Hotaru's weakness was beginning to show as she was slightly short on breath after climbing the stairs.

"Are you okay Hotaru?" Koichi asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Hotaru huffed. "I'll be okay in a few minutes. I'm just so weak."

Koichi smiled before the two of them took a seat on a ledge overlooking one of the battles during the Meiji revolution. Both of them took out their backpacks when they came to an unspoken agreement to eating a snack. The former Warrior of Darkness pulled out a bento that his mother put together while Hotaru shrugged off her own backpack. She unzipped the main pocket but what she found was surely not a bento box and her books.

"Hi!" Neemon squeaked before waving in the pocket. Bokomon was crammed under him at the moment.

"What was that?" Koichi asked, hearing the familiar voice.

"Nothing!" Hotaru quickly replied before closing the backpack and standing up. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me?"

"Uh...sure," Koichi nodded. Hotaru didn't even wait for his nod before she darted towards the nearest washroom.

Hotaru ducked inside the washroom before checking the stalls. When she was positive that the room was empty, she opened the backpack and let Bokomon and Neemon scrambled out of the crammed space.

"What are you two doing here?" Hotaru fretted. "Haruka-papa and Michelle-mama will be mad if they find out that you two came with me!"

"We wanted to see the museum," Neemon replied.

"I'm afraid that it's true," Bokomon sighed. "I'm a scholar by heart and seeing a place such as this was just too much to resist."

Hotaru frowned as she tried to think of something to do. She just wished that her parents were there. This day was proving to be more hectic than she thought. It wasn't necisarily bad, but it wasn't what she had been expecting. Looking to her backpack, Hotaru found an empty bento box with broken chopsticks.

"What happened to my lunch?" she asked suspiciously as she turned to face the two Digimon.

"Yummy!" Neemon smiled as he patted his tummy.

"I tried to stop him," Bokomon frowned guiltly. "But he had the upper hand over me. Quite literally I might add."

Hotaru groaned sadly as she slumped. Now she didn't have a lunch and her two Digimon friends were in danger of having their secret exposed. Of course, that had become small potatoes when the muffled sounds of an explosion rippred through the halls of the museum. A ringing noise followed right after which was obviously the fire alarm. Acting quickly, Hotaru scooped Bokomon and Neemon back into her backpack before scrambling out of the washroom.

"Hotaru!" Koichi called, catching her attention.

The quiet boy ran up to her and took her hand, "We gotta get out of here! I think there's a fire escape this way!"

The two raced to the exit ofthe room but their path was cut off by the mass of people that were running for the same exit. Both Hotaru and Koichi knew that there was no way that they were going to get to that fire escape without being trampled.

"Can't we take the normal stairs?" asked Hotaru.

"We can but they might be crowded too," Koichi replied. "But it doesn't look like we have a choice at the moment."

A new destination was set and the two heroes(though the other didn't know it) went back the way they came and towards the main stairs that would let them get to the first floor. When they got to the banister, their plans were railroaded once again. The only difference was that it wasn't a group fo people that had stopped them.

"**Necrophobia!**" a haunting voice roared.

Koichi turned to where the voice had called and his eyes widened when he saw a stream of white and red energy ripping through a wall from another exhibit and straight at them.

"Look Out!" Koichi shouted before he pushed Hotaru out of the way and following her to dodge it. The energy collided with the doorway to the stairs and caused another explosion. Rubble fell from the explosion and crashed into the stairs, destroying a number of them.

"Koichi?" Hotaru gasped.

A groan of pain was all Hotaru got for a reply. Looking to her rescuer, her eyes widened when she saw that Koichi clutching his arm with some blood running down his arm. A burn from that attack that had cut through the air had managed to nick his arm.

"Koichi!" Hotaru cried in shock, leaning over to examine the wound.

"It's okay," Koichi groaned, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"No it's not!" Hotaru frowned. "Let me see."

Hotaru was a little reluctant to show her healing abilities but she didn't want Koichi to be in pain either. Gently letting her fingers touch the burn, a glow began eminating from her fingertips and into Koichi's arm. Before Koichi's amazed eyes, the burn and open wound began to close and shrink.

"Wow," Koichi gasped. "Is this why the kids in your class don't like you?"

"Yes," Hotaru nodded sadly. "Do you think I'm weird too?"

"Not really," Koichi replied as he helped Hotaru stand up. The naturally shy girl gasped in surprise at Koichi's response.

"Really?" Hotaru spoke, hoping that she wasn't in some kind of dream.

"I've seen wierder believe it or not," Koichi smiled.

Hotaru was in a personal state of shock. Someone that saw her use her powers and they didn't think that she was weird or a freak or anything. This was something that she didn't think was going to happen today or anyday really. Of course, the tender moment was broken when the one who fired the last attack decided to see who he had managed to hit.

The loud footsteps could be heard coming before stepping into the hallway. He was wrapped entirely in white bandages. fro the shins down he was wearing some kind of metal braces. Black belts were wrapped around his waist, chest, and wrists. Egyptian canes wereadorned on the chest belts while black horns were jutting from his shoulders. His face was also wrapped in bandages so only his left eye and mouth were visible. The most intimidating thing about him though wasn't his eyes, razor teeth, or even the sharp claws. No, the most intimidating thing about him was the large gun that was gripped in his right arm.

"Well, well, well," he smirked. "What do we have here?"

**Activate Digimon Analyser**

**Mummymon**

_Mummymon is a ghost type Digimon of the ultamite level. He has the ability to harness the energy of those who have passed on in his **Necrophobia** attack. He can also leave you hanging with his **Snake Bandage**. Neither attack is something you would want to hang around to experience._

"Oh no," Koichi frowned. Hotaru clutched his arm in fear. Even though she was Sailor Saturn in secret it didn't mean that she was courageous all the time.

"Two little lovebirds out on a romantic stroll," Mummymon snickered. "Well it ends here!"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_" a female voice called.

Mummymon was then hit from behind with a surge of magically charged water. The force slammed him into the wall opposite of him but he didn't utter any kind of groans of pain. No doubt that he did feel the attack, but he only said a few words that would have caused a sweatdrop or two if the situation wasn't anymore serious.

"That was cold," He growled as he got his senses back.

Koichi and Hotaru looked to see where the attack had come from and they both saw the form of Sailor Neptune standing there. She looked over to see Hotaru clinging to Koichi. Despite the seriousness of the situation, her eybrow rose slightly seeing her 'daughter' with a boy. A motherly instinct can raise it's head at any given moment despite what was going on around the person who was feeling it.

'You two better get out of here!" Sailor Neptune called. "This is going to get ugly."

"Oh my dear Sailor Neptune," Mummymon chuckled as he he regained his footing. "You have no idea how ugly this is going to get! **Necrophobia!**"

Another beam of energy fired from Mummymon's gun straight at Sailor Neptune. The Sailor Scout leaped out of the way as the bean blew through the wall, but Mummymon just continued firing as he followed her, leaving blackened trails wherever he went. Koichi had gripped Hotaru's hand as they tried to get away from the battle as fast as they could. Koichi silently despaired that he didn't have his spirits while Hotaru wanted to transform but couldn't in front of her friend.

They were running through an airplane exhibit when Mummymon's attack came crashing through the walls after he had fired his gun again. The ectoplasmic energy ripped through a number of support cables. Those cables were holding up a large number of airplanes and without the cables, they went crashing to the ground. Hotaru looked up to see the descending models and she gasped.

"Look out Koichi!" she cried, deciding to repay him for saving her life and push him out of the way. She then dodged the planes as they hit the ground. Dust clouds came rising up from the impact.

"Hotaru!" Koichi coughed as he stood up. "Hotaru where are you?"

"I'm okay!" he heard Hotaru call from the other side of the junked aircraft. "The planes are blocking the way! I'll find another way out! You keep going!"

"I can't leave you here!" Koichi argued. "What if that monster comes back?"

"Please Koichi!" Hotaru begged. "I'll be fine! Honest! Just please get out of here!"

Koichi was reluctant, but he knew that Hotaru was right. He made his way out of the exhibit room btu that didn't mean that he was just going to leave and wait for word that Hotaru had lived or died. Taking an immediate left, he started tring to find a way around the exhibt so he could find Hotaru. After that they could both get out of there before that crazy Digimon brought the roof down on everything!

Hotaru had other ideas besides escape when she got her backpack off and put it down on the ground. Unzippping the main pocket she released Bokomon and Neemon.

"Oh heavens!" Bokomon gasped as he saw the wreckage. "Hotaru, what's happening? I thought I heard a Digimon attack."

"You did," Hotaru nodded. "You two had better go hide until me and Michelle-mama take care of it. I only hope Haruka-papa can find us."

Raising her henshin stick above her head, Hotaru cried out the words to her transformation, "_Saturn Planet Power!_"

With a burst of magical energy, Hotaru was engulfed in her magic before re-emerging as Sailor Saturn. Gripping the Silence Glaive in her hands, she began heading back to the source of the battle. She was only worried about her 'mother' at this point. Hopefully she would get there in time.

---------------------------------------------------

Neptune was still alive and kicking in her struggles with Mummymon. His aim was absolutely terrible with his weapon. It seemed like he was more interested in destroying things rather than actually hitting her. Numerous artefacts and artpieces were reduced to rubble as Mummymon continued on his gunslinging ways.

"Have you even heard of a thing called aim?" Neptune asked as she avoided another Necrophobia attack.

"Heh," Mummymon smirked. "Have you ever heard of anything called a stall tactic?"

Neptune blinked at his reply but then began to notice her surroundings now that she had a moment to look. All the statues and display cases had been destroyed and there was nothing left for her to hide behind to take the wrath of the Necrophobia attack.

"I have studied how you Sailor Scouts fight," Mummymon laughed. "You use your environment to conceal yourselves on occasion before sending magical attacks at your opponents. I also happen to know that there is no single scout anywhere. If you have found one, then like a roach, there are more somewhere nearby."

Neptune cringed at the roach comparison. It was a little demeaning to be seen like the insects that Setsuna absolutely despised.

"Anyhow," Mummymon laughed. "You honestly thought that I was aiming for you while I was actually clearing out the room and assesing your dodging abilities. I happen to know that the Outers like yourself are slightly more powerful than the Inners. I think I have a fair assesment of you now."

Neptune frowned deeper when she heard this. She had let herself get played when she assumed that Mummymon was like the other goons that Daemon had sent to this world before him.

"Oh don't look so down Sailor Neptune," Mummymon grinned. "I'm not one of Daemon's generals for nothing you know. **Snake Bandage!**"

Neptune was caught off guard by the sudden action. Mummymon had lunged out his left arm as a number of his bandages erupted from the limb. Neptunes legs were securely snagged before Mummymon tugged on them and forced her to the ground. Looking up, Neptune found herself staring down the barrel of Mummymon's gun.

"Don't worry," Mumymon snickered. "Your fellow scouts will be joining you soon. **Necro-**"

"_Uranus World Shaking!_" a new voice called.

Mummymon immediately turned to the source as he held up his gun in defence as an orb of yellow energy slammed into him. The bandages on Neptune's legs snapped as ummyon was forced back several feet before the attack disapated. The ghost Digimon lowered his weapon and looked to see the frowning face of Sailor Uranus.

"About time you got here," Mummyon smiled. "You never are too far away from Neptune during times like these."

Mummymon stood straight before popping his neck joint. When he was finished he took a ready position while staring down Uranus.

"Let's see if you are any better than your lover over there," Mummymon challenged.

Uranus was a little surprised by the comment, but decided that it was supposed to be an insult aimed to get her angry. Staring down the Digimon opposite of her, both of them set off a battle cry before charging to meet in battle. Mummymon wasn't using his gun as he ran while Uranus was content to use her own two fists at the moment. She was confident that her own magic energies would give her the physical power needed to stop the crazed cadaver.

When they were in striking distance, Uranus let loose a haymaker that would leave lesser men sprawled on the ground seeing stars. Mummymon amazingly saw it coming and caught the fist in his left hand. Uranus then felt the barrel of the gun poking her abdomen.

"So predictable," Mummymon laughed. "**Necrophobia!**"

Uranus gave a cry of pain as she was sent hurtling back from the blast of energy. She crashed into a broken display case. She was lucky that the glass was tempered and would make shards that would cut her. Mummymon just shook his hand to get the numbness out. From what Mummymon had determined from past battles, Neptune was strong enough for an average Sailor Scout but didn't have training in fighting. Uranus was another story. To beat her though one just had to determine how she fought.

"Well that was simple enough," Mummymon sighed as he stepped back to aim at Neptune. "Might as well finish this up."

"Hold it!" yet another voice cried.

Mummymon sighed as he turned around to see yet another Sailor Scout standing ready to fight him, "Just where do you people keep coming from?"

Sailor Saturn stared down the mummy Digimon in front of her. She personally found him a little scarier than the mummies from the movies that would kill people in all sorts of scary ways. Now she just wished that she had had the courage to stay to see the end of the movie to see how they got rid of it. That might help her out right now.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends any longer!" Saturn frowned, trying to look intimidating.

"Well tough little girl," Mummymon grinned. "Want to do something about it?"

"I will!" Saturn replied as she got ready to attack,

"But first," Mummymon spoke as he turned to look at the other two Sailor Scouts. "A captive audience would be nice and I do mean captive! **Snake Bandage!**"

Mummymon threw his bandages from his left arm. The bandages snagged both scouts and wrapped them both up in cocoons of white linen. Throwing the other end of the bandages over one of the overhanging lights, Mummymon hoisted Uranus and Neptune into the air before tying the other end to one of the display cases.

"Let them down!" Saturn demanded.

"Oh I will," Mummymon smirked as he turned to face Saturn. "If you can beat me then the bandages will dissolve when my fractal code is scanned."

Satrun gulped as she stared into the golden eye of Mummymon. The look in his eyes was not one that she liked. The more experienced Scouts would recognize it from the eyes of various youma, daimon, cardians, droids, etc. Above them, Uranus and Neptune could only watch helplessly as their 'daughter' was forced to fight a Digimon that they guessed was to be at an almost perfect stage of it's evolution.

"You leave her alone!" Neptune shouted at Mummymon.

"If you touch her I swear nothing will protect you!" Uranus swore.

"Enought talk!" Mummymon roared as he rised his weapon. "**Necrophobia!**"

Mummymon unleashed a blast of energy from his gun. Sailor Saturn dodged and began trying to get closer to him. Mummymon just continued to lay on the barrage as he followed the younger scout. Going past a decimated statue. Readying herself, Saturn prepared to unleash her attack as she stepped out from behind the ruined artefact. When she was in full view, she found herself looking into the wrapped chest of Mummymon.

"_Satu-!_" Sailor Saturn tried to get out before she felt her arm grabbed and the rest of her body get thrown across the room.

"Ahhh!" Saturn cried as she hit the wall.

"No!" Neptune cried in dismay at the spectacle.

"Too easy!" Mummymon laughed as he raised his weapon. "**Necrophobia!**"

Another blast of energy ripped through the air towards Saturn. Reacting quickly, Hotaru raised her weapon and collected her energies.

"_Silence Wall!_" Saturn cried as she brought up the wall of energy. The Necrophobia collided against the Silence Wall with an electrified crash. It didn't last long before Mummymon relented and Saturn fell to her knees gasping for breath. Healing Koichi along with using an attack like the Silence Wall put a serious drain on her.

"Not bad," Mummymon nodded as he raised his weapon again. "But it ends now! **Necrophobia!**"

Saturn didn't have enough energy to try another Silence wall. The stream of ectoplasmic energy that was flying at her was looking more like an omen of death at the moment.

-----------------------------------------

-**Minutes Before**-

Koichi was dashing through the halls trying to find Hotaru. He realised that all the halls were beginning to look the same. He had stopped to catch his breath when he started hearing more explosions. Fearing for Hotaru's safety, he started heading towards the source of the noise. His fears grew when he heard the sound of a girl screaming. He began racing for the source even faster than before. When he started getting towards the source of the destruction, he saw what Mummymon was doing from one of the doorways to the room in question. He saw two Scouts tied up and hanging from the roof and Sailor Saturn panting on the ground. He idly noticed that when he saw her, she looked a little familiar for some reason. Of course, that was pushed from his head when he saw Mummymon taking aim at her with his gun.

'No!' Koichi's thoughts roared as he raced forward, being forcibly reminded of when he was Duskmon and was towering above Agunimon, preparing to slice him in half.

Inside the room where Bokomon and Neemon were hiding, Bokomon's book was reacting. Pulling it out, the two Digimon found that the lights in the room were beginning to dim and all the shadows being cast were growing bigger.

"Koichi must be nearby!" Bokomon cried happily.

"Yay!" Neemon cheered.

From the pages of the book, two spirits that were pitch black rose into the air. The one on the left was sleeper and was smoother with a lion theme. The one on the right was a deeper black with a more savage look to it. It was also in a lion theme of it's own. These were the Spirits of Darkness.

The two spirits were still before the flew off in a black bur of energy. As Koichi started moving, he unknowingly drew out his cellphone as it changed into a black and silver D-tector. He raised it above his head as the spirits of darkness found their bearer and entered the device. The familiar blue ring of fractal code also appeared around his opposite hand.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution! Loewemon!**

--------------------------------------------

Mummymon's attack appeared to collide with Saturn before an explosion of loose rubble and smoke flew through the air. Mummymon smiled victoriously at the result. Uranus' eyes widened as she saw what happened. She was struck speechless as it all come down on her. Neptune was having a different reaction. When the explosion happened, she was still for a moment before tears started running from her eyes. Her motherly senses mixed with her grief was making for an interesting mix.

"My baby...my baby," she quietly sobbed before she turned her glare to Mummymon. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY BABY!!"

"Now don't cry," Mummymon grinned. "You'll be seeing her soon enough."

"Of course she will," a gruff but seemingly gentle voice replied, catching everyone's attention. "She right here."

The smoke dispelled and Mummymon's jaw dropped as he saw that Saturn was fine. Still a little tired but very much alive. In front of her though, was a warrior donned in black lion-like armor with a shield fashioned after a cat's face held out in front of him.

"Loewemon!" Mummymon roared. "Where did you come from?!"

"THAT is the Warrior of Darkness?" Uranus gaped. "He's not what I was expecting."

Neptune didn't care what this new warrior looked like. All she cared was that this angel had save their 'daughter'. He could have had three heads for all Neptune cared at the moment. Her daughter was safe and that was all that mattered.

Loewemon lowered his shield and turned his head so that he could see if Sailor Saturn was all right. The young Sailor Scout was staring at him in amazement. He had just leaped into the fray out of nowhere and blocked the attack Mummymon had shot at them. She also found that she was feeling a little odd when she was around the Legendary Warrior. She knew it was a feeling of darkness but it was nothing like Mistress 9 or Pharaoh 90. This darkness was warm and caring. Saturn had noticed that the temperature of the room had risen slightly.

"Good to see that you're okay," Loewemon spoke with a smile in his voice. "I wouldn't be much of a partner if I just let you get hurt."

Hotaru just continued to look at him while she noticed a symbol on his back glowing a deep purple. The glow was being matched by the bow on the centre of her outfit. The centre of that bow was glowing a deep purple to match Loewemon's symbol.

Turning back to Mummymon, Loewemon's gaze turned cold, "Your battle is with me now Mummymon!"

"Humph!" Mummymon frowned. "One scout, one warrior. It makes no difference to me!"

Loewemon didn't reply as he summoned his Monk Staff and charged at Mummymon. The ghost Digimon unleashed anouther barrage of Necrophobia but Loewemon spun his staff and blocked the attack. When he was cose enough, he jumped, using Mummymon's face as a springboard, and slashed at the bandages that held Uranus and Neptune, freeing the both of them. All three warriors landed on the ground lightly. Saturn smiled brightly before she managed to get up and run over to her guardians.

"I won't let you leave this place alive!" Mummymon growled as he aimed his gun again. "**Necrophobia!**"

Now that the three Sailor Scouts were together with Loewemon, that attack didn't seem all that intimidating anymore.

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

"_Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!_"

"**Shadow Meteor!**"

The three scouts unleashed their powerful attacks while the lion head on Loewemon's chest opened before unleashing a blast of solid darkness. The World Shaking and Deep Submerge had managed to dissapate the Necrophobia attack, leaving Mummymon wide open. The Silence Glaive Surprise had fused seamlessly with the Shadow Meteor to create a dark orb that had purple and black bolts of energy trailing it. Mummymon could only gape at the combined attack before it made contact with him. The force of which was so great, it plowed him through several walls. The Outers and Loewemon dared a few moments of silence before they followed the trail of destruction.

At the end of the trail, there was only a pile of burnt bandages that littered the ground. Loewemon kneeled down and dismissed his staff before plucking a few of the burnt rags.

"We got him," Uranus smirked victoriously.

"No we didn't," Loeweomn frowned from behind his faceplate. "There's no fractal code or anything that would hint at him having been destroyed. The bandages would have dissolved if he was destroyed. We may have won the battle but he still got away."

"That in itself is still a victory," Neptune reminded him.

"I guess so," Loewemon nodded.

Things were quiet for a moment between the Warrior of darkness and the three Scouts. The Scouts weren't sure what to say while Loewemon was hoping that they weren't going to treat him unfairly because he was dark. Those fears however were quickly crushed when Sailor Neptune stepped up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around the Warrior of Darkness.

"Thank you for saving my baby," she whispered to him before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. Loewemon was just glad that his faceplate had hidden the blush that was growing.

Uranus smirked as Neptune stepped back, "Y'know, I used to think that darkness was nothing but evil...but I guess if it has guys like you in it then it can't be all bad. Give our regards to the other warriors."

Loewemon nodded with a smile but it was cut off when something glomped around his waist. He looked down to see a beaming Saturn with a small flush on her cheeks. She remained embracing him for a moment before she stepped back, still smiling.

"Thank you for saving me," she spoke in a shy whisper.

"You're very welcome Saturn-chan," Loewemon chuckled. Sailor Saturn caught the use of her name and blushed crimson. She then tried to unsucessfuly hide her face. Loewemon smiled at this before he looked back to the two older Scouts. "I suppose this is where we'll part paths for now. Even though I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

"Count on it," Uranus smiled as Neptune merely nodded.

With that little speech out of the way, the assorted heroes went their different ways. The girls found a private spot the transform back to normal and find the rest of their classmatee. Loewemon did likewise so he could de-digivolve back to his human form and find his class.

Within the masses of people trying to find out just what had happened, one figure was making his way from the cowds. He was donned in a lond deep blue trenchcoat that had silver lines on the cuffs and shoulders. It also sported yellow spots on the shoulders. He walked in heavy black boots and wore black gloves. In his right hand he clutched a gray cane. His head was covered by a deep blue hat that was in the same style as his jacket. The only thing that could be seen an this individuals face was his single yellow eye. everything else washidden by the folds of his jacket and hat.

"Round one goes to you Defenders of Earth," he spoke to himself quietly. "Commend yourself for this victory because it only gets harder from here on out!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Inside the museum, Bokomon and Neemon were still sitting on the floor near the destroyed airplanes. Neemon was snoozing away while Bokomn amused himself with his book. The explosions had ended a while ago so they had both asumed that it was safe. So far, no signs of life were there beyond them.

"I wonder if they remembered that we're here," Bokomon wondered idly to himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Finally done!! YAY!! It was just hard trying to put this one together because I wanted it to turn out right. So now shy little Hotaru has her Legendary Warrior partner and a possible love interest. We have also seen one of Daemon's generals. Don't confuse this Mummymon with the one from 02. You don't become a general by being a moron. Next we'll see the face of Grumblemon and the shocking revealation of who will wield the Spirits of Earth! Until next time!


	9. Grumblemon Shakes Things Up

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective creators and not me. Anyone who believes otherwise needs to get their facts straight or else there are going to be legal problems. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the fic.

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Grumblemon Shakes Things Up

Rini was currently walking to school, hoping to get their before the first bell rang. The morning had been its usual war between herself and Serena over bathroom rights and the food on the breakfast table. Rini still held some slight irritation over how it went. Serena was yelling and screaming the whole time about being late and needing to get through her routine fast. Rini personally figured that if the meatball-head would just wake up earlier instead of hitting the snooze button on her alarm then there wouldn't be this problem which turned the household into a war zone on a regular basis.

Rini kicked a can before she decided that it wasn't worth getting upset over. She let her mind wander from her battle with Serena over to the latest crisis and the apparent allies that were coming in to save them. The Legendary Warriors had hit a count of seven and Rini was personally getting excited about meeting the next ones. She was especially excited about meeting the Warrior of Darkness. Hotaru had described him to be 'so cool' and 'very friendly'. Mina had teased the young Scout about having a crush on the latest warrior. Hotaru had blushed madly at the accusation, which made a number of the older Scouts break out into giggles.

"I wonder if they have warriors-in-training that I can team up with," Rini wondered silently to herself.

That single line of thought made Rini start daydreaming about the adventures she and her Digimon partner would get into for the sake of love and justice. She could just see all the kinds of foes they would fight and what good friends she and her Digimon would be.

As Rini was walking along on her path to school, she passed by one of the numerous alleys that littered the district. As she was walking past, the sounds of cans banging against each other caught her attention. She gazed into the alley with curiosity, but she only saw an overturned trashcan. It appeared that nothing was there, but for some reason that didn't sit too well with Rini as she gazed into the shadowed alley.

While Rini was gazing into the dark alley, she didn't notice that she herself was being watched from above. This observer was sitting inside of a tree that was one of many that lined some roads in Juuban in an effort to make the area a little more greener. The observer could see somewhat deeper into the alley than Rini could, and it was seeing something it didn't like.

"Hello?" asked Rini as she took a tentative step forward into the alley. "Is anyone there?"

She was only met with silence from the alley. She tried to peer closer into the alley, but some of the darkness was blocking her view. The observer on the other hand reached behind his back and gripped something that he kept attached to his back. He had a feeling that he was going to be needing it pretty soon.

"Hello?" Rini called a second time. "I know you're there!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" two voices began chuckling in the darkness.

Rini began to tremble. This was beginning to feel like something that usually happened in some of those scary movies that she sometimes got a glimpse of at the movie stores. She could just imagine some kind of weird and creepy creature waiting to gobble her up. She began to hear something shaking in the darkness as it moved. Rini was pretty sure that something was going to happen pretty soon.

"HYAH!" a voice suddenly cried out.

Rini suddenly stiffened as something whizzed right past her. She didn't get a good look at it before it vanished into the darkness that coated the alley. As soon as it vanished though, she heard a sharp cry of pain before several crashes. Rini blinked in confusion and turned slightly to see where the object had come from, but before she could, another something whizzed past her and into the alley. More crashing sounds echoed from the shadows before it all went silent again.

"Darn," a male voice rumbled from the alley. "Missed them."

From the shadows of the alley, a boy who looked Rini's age stepped out and into the light. He had slightly tanned skin and dark hair which was a little long, but kept in a ponytail that hung at the side of his head. A weird thing about him was that he had blue triangle markings painted on his cheeks. He was wearing a school uniform for boys with the jacket open to reveal a white shirt underneath and a necklace that had bird feathers tied into it.

"Um...what did you miss?" Rini asked curiously.

"Dunno," the boy shrugged. "But next time, don't just stand there when you think something is there. I might not be able to throw around you."

"What?!" Rini huffed, immediately getting angry. Of all the nerve! She was just asking what he thought it might have been and he was giving her attitude! Well, if he was expecting thanks then he might as well forget it now. "I didn't ask you to help! I could have taken care of it myself!"

"Yeah right!" the boy laughed. "You city people can barely do anything yourselves without machines helping you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Rini frowned.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded.

Both youths just continued to glare at each other for a moment. They both then turned their backs to each other in a huff. The boy didn't even turn back to Rini before he stomped away from the pink-haired girl. Rini huffed for a moment before she turned her gaze back to the alley. Of course, that was before something on the ground caught her attention. She looked at the ground and found herself looking at several pink hairs that were littered on the concrete. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were hairs from her head. That boy's boomerang had chopped off some of her hair!

"That jerk!" she cried. "I can't believe he chopped my hair!"

--

In the darkness of another back alley, two figures were hiding out. One of them was keeping an eye out while the other was writhing in pain and holding his face. They had bits and pieces of garbage stuck to them, which led one to believe they were in one heck of a hurry to get away.

"Oh man!" the writhing figure groaned. One could see that his face was dealt a rather nasty bump that was swelling up on his face. The throbbing from the blow was not helping his attitude. "I thought we had her! Where'd that kid come from?!"

"Don't ask me! I was just as surprised as you were!" the lookout shot back. While he didn't take a hit like his partner had, the whining he was being forced to listen to just because of a bump on the head was not helping his attitude either.

"Arrgh!" the writhing figure groaned. So far their plan to get the Sailor Scouts out of the way was off to a floundering start. "Just what was that thing made of? It hurts like heck! I didn't think a kid could throw that hard!"

"What are we going to do?" asked the lookout. "We were supposed to get all of them! If we screw this up we might as well throw ourselves to the Legendary Warriors! Daemon will have our hides for screwing this up!"

"Calm down. We'll just get the others first," the writhing one replied after a moment of thinking. It was harder than usual since he was suffering from a headache thanks to the brat who had hit him in the head with that boomerang. "We can always get her later. She didn't see us so there's not much she can do about it."

"Okay. You've got a point!" the lookout grinned with crooked teeth. "Let's do it!"

Both of them let out a brief chuckle before they leaped away. The only trace of their presence were the bits and pieces of garbage that fell from the sky and splattered on the ground. People would look up and wonder where it came from, but they would eventually shrug their shoulders and figure the wind brought it there.

--

Raye was finishing with her morning rituals as she prepared to head out for the day. She had to take some time to brush her hair since it was so long but she made time for it. After eating some breakfast and saying goodbye to her grandfather, she was out the door and jogging across the grounds to get to the stairs. It was sort of her morning workout routine that she did to keep in shape.

She had tried some late night readings, but Daemon was proving to be a slippery enemy. Since the last Digimon which had attacked had gotten away from the Outers, she had attempted to find out where this Digimon had escaped to, but it was proving just as slippery as Daemon himself. The Legendary Warriors were definitely a big help, but it would be a little better if they would actually stick around long enough to actually learn about them. She tried to collect some kind of reading to see how important the warriors were going to play a role, but all she got were the symbols of the planets constantly switching with the symbols of the Legendary Warriors that Bokomon had shown them. Raye was beginning to wonder if she was going to get answers at all.

"Heh he he he he he he!" a quiet snickering suddenly appeared.

Raye stopped in her tracks, coming out of her inner reflection. She was sure that the temple didn't have any visitors yet because it was still early in the morning. Chad wasn't even due to get up yet so just what was making that snickering sound?

"Okay, who's out there?" Raye called out to the source of the voice.

"Heh he he he he he he!" was her only reply.

Feeling that something was up, Raye began to take slow steps toward the entrance of the temple grounds. She kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The temple was a fairly open area so she was able to see a pretty good distance in all directions. The laughing she heard was relatively close so there was no way she wouldn't be able to see who was making it. Her initial search proved empty so, she began to consider if this whole snickering business hadn't been cooked up by some pranksters with too much time on their hands. That is, until she got to the gate anyway.

"**Garbage Dump!**" two voices suddenly roared.

That was when Raye suddenly found herself up to her knees in a pile of trash. Various cans, old boots, fruit peelings, and Kami-sama knew what else. All of it was piled up at her feet and she could feel it in her clothes. A lot of it had been caught up in her hair and was now stuck. Her face was the perfect portrait of shock. Whatever she had been expecting, this had not been it. Raye began to tremble slightly before shaking more violently. Finally, she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Heh he he he he he!" two voices snickered at their handiwork.

--

Rini blinked as she sat down at her desk. She could have sworn that she had heard Raye just a second ago. Looking out the window, she didn't see any sign of her friend. Shrugging it off as a trick of the mind, she turned her attention to the front of the room. The teacher was calling everyone to attention as she began to speak.

"Everyone," she called. "Pay attention please. We have a new student joining us today. His family has been off in Australia until now so let's give a big hello to Ikuto Noguchi."

The door slid open and Rini had to stifle a gasp when she saw the boy from before stepping into the classroom. He didn't look very comfortable at the moment with everyone's eyes watching him as he moved to the front of the room.

"Ikuto," the teacher spoke up. "Why don't you say a few words about yourself?"

"My name is Ikuto," the boy spoke. His voice was even, but Rini could tell that he didn't want to be there. "I'm good with a boomerang and I can speak English."

He didn't say much more than that so the teacher just sent him to an empty seat. It just so happened that this seat was placed right next to Rini. She glanced at the new boy and she remembered that she was still a little upset with him. He had chopped off some of her hair and made it slightly uneven. When she had gotten over her anger though, she suddenly began to wonder about him. How did he get good with a boomerang and what did he see when he threw it into the alley that he leaped into?

Ikuto idly noticed that Rini was gazing at him. Frowning slightly, he decided to see just what her problem was, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Rini frowned as she looked back to the front. She then added as an afterthought, "You ruined my hair."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto frowned. He was looking at her like she was either crazy, or a major annoyance. "It's still pink and it's still long. It still looks goofy too."

"What?!" Rini growled quietly. "Hey, my hair's naturally pink and curly!"

"Your bad luck then," Ikuto shrugged with a sigh as he settled into his seat.

Rini 'humphed' and looked to the front as well. It was going to be a long day if she had to deal with the rude and wild-looking boy. She didn't need this on top of her morning.

--

The day continued on for everyone and at the junior high, Serena, Amy, and Lita were all having lunch in one of their regular spots again. The topic of the day was either boys, Digimon, or the Legendary Warriors.

"How many of those guys are left anyway?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well," Amy replied after thinking for a moment. "With what Haruka, Michelle, and Hotaru told us, the Warrior of Darkness has made his appearance."

"I bet he was good looking," Lita commented with a giggle. "Little Hotaru blushed so much when we asked. It was pretty cute."

"Haruka said that he wasn't what they were expecting," Amy admitted. "She really didn't go into specifics about what he looked like. At least, Hotaru thinks that he is handsome."

"You have your own Legendary Warrior anyway, Lita," Serena added. "Why are you curious about Hotaru's partner? You've got that beefcake Beetlemon"

"I'm just curious," Lita shrugged, defending herself. "No one says I can't ask about the other Warriors. Besides, except for Agunimon and Lobomon, we've only seen each warrior only once."

"True," Amy nodded. "As of right now though, the only warriors left are Grumblemon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, and Ranamon if I remember correctly."

"Earth, wood, metal, and water," Lita commented. "I wonder who is going to be partnered with them."

The girls just continued going into speculation on which Scout would get which Warrior. There were some theories but no one had any real proof to back them up with. Some were a little more obvious than others, but without proof they couldn't confirm those theories. While they were talking though, Lita began to hear something odd.

"Heh he he he he he he," someone snickered. She could hear it faintly, but she had no idea where it had come from.

"Huh?" she blinked, turning so she could hear better. "What was that?"

"What is it Lita?" asked Serena.

"I thought I heard something," the tall brunette replied. The other girls fell silent for a moment to see if what Lita was saying was true. After a few moments of listening, the girls heard nothing beyond the normal sounds that came from the usual happenings in a schoolyard.

"I don't hear anything," Amy commented.

"I guess I was hearing things," Lita sighed as she turned back to her friends. "It could have been anything."

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" two voices suddenly roared.

There was a huge crash next to the girls which caused Serena to scream loudly in fright. Everyone looked to where the impact had been. When the dust cleared they were all shocked to see a crushed piano in the centre of the crater.

"Where did that come from!?" Serena squeaked.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" the twin voices shouted again.

Lita noticed a shadow had appeared over her and her friends, causing her to look up. When she saw what was coming her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Look out!" she cried as she pushed her friends out of the way before a large sofa crashed onto the spot where they used to be.

"What is going on?" Amy asked as she got a look at the piece of furniture which had almost crushed them.

"Do you think a plane or something dropped it?" asked Serena.

"That's statistically impossible!" Amy cried out, some shock still running through her. She hadn't even realized that she was shouting. Otherwise she may have been blushing crimson at being so loud.

"Forget the statistics!" Lita cried as she helped her friends up. "We'd better run!"

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" was shouted again before a large washing machine crashed to the ground as the girls started running for the doors of the school

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

BOOM! A dryer fell from the sky.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

CRASH! A large cabinet filled with china plates hit the dirt behind the girls.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

CLANG! A kitchen sink made a hollow noise as it made impact.

"WAAAAAAAAGH!" Serena cried as she and her friends dove inside of the school. Their breathing was heavy from the adrenaline from the near-death experience. Serena voiced the question everyone had on their mind. "What's going on?!"

The dust finally settled as the sink stopped ringing from the impact. The other students started circling the objects, wondering if a plane flying overhead really had lost its cargo or something. No one heard the soft snickering as the true perpetrators of the crime admired their handiwork. One of the trees rustled as two dark objects flew from the branches and out into the city.

--

Rini sat in the schoolyard eating her lunch that Ikuko had made for her. She felt a little bit in a huff still over what happened that morning. Looking over to the one who caused the damage, she saw Ikuto eating his lunch, fumbling with the chopsticks he had been given. He tried to put some in his mouth but the chopsticks slipped and the food dropped to the ground.

"Grrr!" Ikuto growled. "Stupid hunks of wood!"

Rini felt a little satisfaction that the new boy was getting irritated at something. It was further pleasing to see him so annoyed at the attention he was getting. He was trying to eat up in a tree since a bunch of girls were at the base, asking him if he'd like to share with them. With him hanging out in a tree that was in the middle of the schoolyard and the girls flocking to the bottom, he had no way of getting down. Well, she thought that he didn't.

Ikuto had finally had enough with the girls trying to get his attention. He packed up his belongings and slipped them into his backpack. When everything was secured, he gave a mighty leap and flipped right over his crowd of adoring fans. Rini and the other girls could only watch and stare as he did this amazing feat. Ikuto seemed to move so gracefully as he jumped before landing on the ground. With his landing done safely, he made a dash away from the crowds so he could find someplace else to eat.

Rini could only blink in amazement at what she had seen. Just what was this guy? The fan club didn't seem to care. They all broke into girlish screams as they tried to follow him. They seemed pretty eager to get to know him even more than ever. When Rini's shock had worn off, she slumped into a huff. Just how was she going to get any payback when he was able to throw boomerangs and leap around like a pro?

It just wasn't fair.

--

Haruka and Michelle were going down the streets in Haruka's car. They had gotten the day off so they decided to just enjoy some time together on the road after they got Hotaru to school. Haruka was as calm as ever with Michelle leaning comfortably on her shoulder. It was times like this that the couple enjoyed. In here, they weren't Sailor Scouts, they didn't have to worry about Digimon or Daemon, and they didn't have to help ensure Crystal Tokyo. Right now, they were Haruka Tennoh and Michelle Kaioh. They were young, in love, and they liked it like that.

"So, feel like getting something to eat?" asked Haruka.

"Hmm," Michelle sighed happily. "Maybe in a minute or so."

"Sounds fair," Haruka nodded as they came to a red traffic light.

As they were waiting for the light to change, Michelle started hearing something. It sounded a little like a shuffling sound. At first she had assumed it to be the car, but after being with Haruka for so long she learned to recognize what sounds a car made when it was working at less than one-hundred percent. Haruka herself was too busy concentrating on the road so she probably wouldn't have noticed it unless the car had made the sounds. Concentrating on the sounds she was hearing, Michelle strained to understand what they were.

"Heh heh heh heh heh," someone...or something laughed.

Michelle suddenly felt herself stiffen in alert. In her experiences, whenever something laughed like that it was never a good thing for those involved. She quickly sat up straight to take a quick look around her to try and find what was making those sounds.

"Michelle?" asked Haruka in concern. "What is it?"

"I heard-" Michelle began before she was cut off.

"**Garbage Dump!**" a pair of voices cried out loudly.

The lovers in the car suddenly found themselves caught in a sudden downpour of trash and other bits of garbage. Both young women were caught completely by surprise by the downpour and were unable to say anything. The entire interior of the vehicle was filled to the brim while Haruka and Michelle were buried up to their shoulders in trash. Michelle could feel the various bits of waste trapped in her hair. For once, she felt envious of Haruka's shorter hair. No trash had been able to get in hers. Well, not the very big pieces anyway. The Scout of Neptune knew she had a long shower ahead of her. Haruka, on the other hand had an eye twitching like crazy. It was obvious that she was VERY displeased with what had happened.

"Michelle," she spoke calmly. "Please correct me, but did someone just pour a ton of garbage into my car and on us?"

"Yes they did," Michelle replied while picking a banana peel out of her hair.

"I see," Haruka nodded. "Then someone is going to die for this."

"Yes they will," Michelle agreed. She of all people knew that you didn't mess with Haruka's car or the people she loved unless you wanted a slow and painful death. It was also a well known fact that one didn't mess with Michelle Kaioh when she was on a date with her lover unless they wished to share a similar fate.

--

Rini heaved out a sigh as she continued to eat away at her sundae. School had ended a while ago so she was free to do what she wanted. She was currently at her favorite ice cream shop, chowing down on her usual order. She wasn't alone either. She had met up with Hotaru along the way. She was bringing Bokomon and Neemon to the same shop so they could taste it. Hotaru was also hoping to run into Rini so she could hear the strange story she had.

"WHAT?!" Rini cried in absolute shock. "Michelle and Haruka were covered in trash?"

"Yeah," Hotaru nodded. "When I got home from school, Haruka-papa and Michelle-mama were covered in trash. Michelle-mama was heading for the shower while Haruka-papa was already trying to clean up the car. It was filled with trash."

"Yucky!" Neemon quipped as he dug into his sundae. He was in a large sweater which hid his body and a baseball hat which hid his face.

"Yes, it is odd," Bokomon agreed. He was donned in a hoodie sweater to hide his features. "Who would do such a cruel thing? Besides, I don't think Haruka will rest until her car is clean and those who did it pay for it."

"Yeah," Hotaru agreed. "Haruka-papa really wasn't happy about what happened. I haven't seen her that angry in a long time."

"Hmm," Rini pondered. "Serena was really freaked out when I got home from school. She kept jabbering about furniture falling out of the sky or something. I don't know what was wrong with her, but she was definitely acting weirder than normal."

"I heard Raye today," Neemon spoke up. "I didn't know she could yell so loud!"

"Ugh," Bokomon sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You didn't hear Raye screaming bloody murder. You only think you did."

"But I did!" Neemon insisted.

"I guess we're all having a weird day," Rini mumbled. "I wonder why."

"Gangway!!" a new voice shouted loudly.

Rini and Hotaru both looked to see who was coming and almost got plowed over by Ikuto as he ducked under their table to hide. Before Rini and Hotaru could even begin to feel some kind of negative emotion about this sudden move, a group of fangirls came running past the ice cream shop, squealing for Ikuto. Rini recognized them all from school. When they were around the corner, Ikuto came out from under the table.

"Whew," he sighed while turning to the four friends. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Ha!" Rini snorted. "You owe us way more than one! I'll bet you peeked up our skirts, didn't you?"

"What kind of guy do you take me for?!" Ikuto asked angrily, getting into Rini's face.

"Well, what kind of guy would leap under a table out of the blue anyway?" Rini pressed.

"One running from fangirls, that's who!" Ikuto retorted. "I've got too many girls chasing me as it is! Why would I be chasing other girls?"

While the two were fighting, Hotaru, Bokomon, and Neemon were watching with interest. To them, it was almost like seeing Serena and Rini arguing with each other. It seemed that Rini had found someone new to argue with.

"Wow," Hotaru blinked. "You two must really like each other."

Ikuto and Rini both stopped dead in their arguments. Their heads looked to Hotaru with looks of disbelief etched on their faces. Everything was silent for a moment as the two attempted to get their minds back on track after the shock of the statement that was just said. Silence continued for a moment before both Rini and Ikuto started talking again.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried. "How could you think I like this guy? He's nothing but a humongous jerk!"

"Why would I like a pink-haired wacko like her?" Ikuto frowned while pointing at Rini. "All she's done since we met is shout at me and blame me for her problems!"

"I don't blame you for all my problems!" Rini denied. "I only blame you for things that are your fault! Like my hair! You chopped off a bunch of my hair with that boomerang of yours!"

"So what if I did?" Ikuto growled, rounding on Rini. "It wasn't as if I was aiming at you or something! Besides, I don't see a difference!"

"Then you don't see the effort I put into making my hair look nice!" Rini shouted back. "I suppose you wouldn't know about that since you go around with that weird paint on your face!"

"Hey!" Ikuto snapped, his eyes growing hard. "These marks symbolize my tribe, okay! You can insult me all you like but, never. Insult. My. Tribe!"

Rini was effectively quieted when she saw the look in Ikuto's eyes. Hotaru saw it as well and she began to get the feeling that Rini may have said something that she shouldn't have. Bokomon was watching the conversation with some interest while Neemon was still digging into his ice cream.

Ikuto just heaved another breath before he stomped off. Rini watched him go and suddenly got the feeling that she may have really hurt his feelings with that last outburst. The last time they had argued, they just it was just that, arguing. This time she may have insulted something really important to the new boy. Rini immediately started feeling guilty about what she had said.

"Maybe you should go apologize?" asked Hotaru.

"I suggest you should," Bokomon agreed. "He didn't look particularly pleased with that last comment you made."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Rini nodded. She was used to fighting with Serena all the time so arguing was nothing new to her. Neither of them went out of their way to try and make the other feel miserable in some way. Right now, she started feeling that an apology would be a pretty good idea. "Okay! C'mon guys!"

Hotaru nodded with a smile as she and Rini both grabbed Bokomon and Neemon before running in the direction that Ikuto had gone.

--

At the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto was trying to find the source of the disturbances which had been following the other Scouts everywhere. She had been somewhat amused to see Haruka and Michelle return home covered in trash, but it was still something worrisome. Raye had called and told her that someone had hit her with a huge pile of trash as well. Amy had called later saying that she and the others were almost crushed by a series of falling furniture.

"The only question is was it a youma, or a Digimon?" Pluto asked herself as she continued to gaze into the Gates of Time.

She still hadn't been able to get even the smallest bit of information on Daemon. If he was strong enough to keep the Gates of Time from finding him, then he was definitely someone to be wary of. She had likewise tried to search out any kind of clue on the remaining Legendary Warriors, but that had likewise come up with nothing. The Legendary Warriors had never set foot inside this universe so she couldn't really expect anything to be found about them. Since they weren't part of this universe, the Gates were having a somewhat difficult time in following them. After a while she decided to leave that project for a later time. She then shifted the focus of the Gates of Time onto the future princess and her young charge Hotaru. She felt a twinge of amusement when she spied the boy hide under their table. Of course, that amusement faded when she saw the boy and Small Lady get into an argument.

"Oh, Small Lady," Pluto sighed. "Your mother sent you here to make friends, not get in fights."

She then heard Small Lady make her comment about the boy's facial paint, which Pluto could recall from being part of an Australian Native tribe. The boy seemed to grow cold before making his last words and charging off. Small Lady and Hotaru were still and chatted for a moment before them, and their two Digimon friends, went running after the boy.

Sailor Pluto smiled at the sight. Despite some of her faults, Rini was a kind girl. She silently wished her future princess luck before preparing to leave the Gates for the night. Before she could, she caught a hint of movement in the corner of the Gates. She turned to see what it was and saw two blurs that reminded her of the way air looked while it was heated. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were.

"Daemon's men!" she gasped. "Small Lady! Hotaru!"

With a wave of her staff Sailor Pluto teleported from the Gates. She only hoped that she would be in time.

--

Rini, Hotaru, Bokomon and Neemon ran as fast as they could to try and catch up with Ikuto. They all realized very quickly that Ikuto could run very fast when he wanted to. It wasn't too long before Hotaru's inherent weakness caught up with her and she had to stop to catch her breath.

"I think we lost him," Hotaru gasped between breaths.

"Shoot!" Rini frowned sadly. "Now I'm going to feel bad all night now."

"You can still talk to him tomorrow, can't you?" asked Bokomon.

"Yeah," Rini sighed. "But he looked really upset with what I said. I didn't know that those marks meant so much to him. I just want to apologize now."

The small girl from the future could only look in the direction which Ikuto had gone. As bad as she felt about what she said, she knew that there was no way that she was going to catch him now. She resigned herself to having to apologize at school. Maybe he would have cooled down by then and be a little more sociable. It was her only hope at the moment. Heaving a sad sigh, Rini turned back to her friends.

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" two voices began to chuckle darkly.

Rini froze on the spot and Hotaru started looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. After a couple of minutes, they couldn't find any kind of source for the voice. It was as if it had come out of nowhere.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hotaru asked the two Digimon standing nearby.

"I'm afraid I did," Bokomon nodded. Neemon was quivering, fearful of the tone in the chuckling.

"Okay! Who's out there?" Rini called into the open air. "Come on out!"

"You heard the lady!" one of the mysterious voices chuckled.

"Ask and you shall receive!" the second agreed.

"**Garbage Dump!**" both voices cried as one.

"Look out!" Bokomon suddenly cried. Both the young girls looked straight up in the direction that Bokomon was pointing in a near-panic. Both Rini and Hotaru's eyes widened as they witnessed a large amount of trash falling from the sky, aiming to fall right on them.

"Ahhh!" Both girls cried as they scrambled to get out of the way. Rini had grabbed Neemon while Hotaru clutched Bokomon while they got out of the way. The trash came down with a large splat. The four friends managed to avoid getting hit with the majority of the filth. A few peach pits got on their shoes but that was all that hit them.

"Whew," both girls sighed in relief.

"Wow!" Neemon gaped. "I didn't know trash fell from the sky in the human world!"

"It doesn't, you moron!" Bokomon shouted.

"How does this happen?" Hotaru blinked.

"Do you think it's a Digimon?" asked Rini.

Everything was silent as the few people still around gaped at the large pile of trash which had fallen out of the sky. At first, it seemed that whatever had made the filth fall from the sky had left. Things remained relatively quiet for a while before those voices began talking again.

"Shoot!" the first groaned. "How could we miss?!"

"Maybe if you wouldn't shoot so close to my attacks we could have gotten them!" shouted the second.

"Shut up!" barked the first. "Your aim is just horrible! I would have gotten them if your attack hadn't gotten in my way!"

Rini, Hotaru, Bokomon, and Neemon all listened in confusion at the bickering that was going on between their two attackers. It reminded Rini of the way that she and Serena would be at each other's throats at times. A part of her mind idly wondered if their attackers weren't related in some way. As the two girls and two Digimon continued to listen in confused silence, the two attackers continued to bicker.

"Fine!" the first voice relented. "Let's just say we missed and try to crush them again."

"Works for me!" the second voice laughed.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" both voices cried.

Both Hotaru and Rini looked up again, expecting more trash to come falling down on them again. Well, they were half-right. Something did start falling down from the sky. Instead of trash though, a large fridge and a bathtub came falling down from the sky, aimed to crush the two young girls and their Digimon friends.

"RUN!" Bokomon cried in panic.

Rini and Hotaru agreed easily. Grabbing their Digimon friends, they started running again.

"After them!" the first voice shouted.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

WHAM! A freezer came crashing to the ground.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

WUMP! A large table smashed against the sidewalk.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

CRASH! A china cabinet hit the ground.

"Wheeee!" Neemon cheered as he and their friends were running. He didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation they were in.

No one was really in the mood to correct Neemon's little misunderstanding of the situation. They were too busy running for their lives and trying to avoid being crushed by falling furniture. Each piece was as heavy as the last and equally fatal if they managed to hit their target.

It wasn't very long before Hotaru was beginning to feel the effects of her weak constitution. She was panting deeply and was slowly falling behind. Rini dared to look back and saw what was happening to her friend.

"Hotaru!" Rini cried as she grasped her friend's hand. They couldn't afford to run any farther or else Hotaru's constitution was going to eventually do her in. Looking around frantically, she spied a narrow passage between two buildings which was definitely too narrow for any large pieces of furniture to fit through from above. "This way!"

Rini dragged Hotaru through the alley just as a refrigerators smashed onto the sidewalk where they were standing a moment ago. The two girls squeezed past old garbage bags and splashed through puddles created by condensation. The alley eventually opened up into an empty lot which had some old construction materials laying around.

"Did we lose them?" Bokomon gasped as he tried to calm himself down.

"You wish!" one of the two voices laughed. The four friends could tell that the voice was directly behind them.

There were two shapes coming out of the alley. The shadows were keeping any real features hidden, but they were hunched over and close to the ground. A pair of antennae could be seen coming out of their heads.

"Nowhere left to run!" the second voice added.

"Time for extermination!" both figures spoke together before they leaped at the four friends in a blur of motion.

"_Pluto Dead Scream!_" a mature womanly voice cried.

The two blurs were suddenly assaulted by a large orb of energy which plowed directly into them. They gave off a united cry of pain before the force of the attack sent them both flying into a pile of old gravel, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Puu!" Rini cried in delight.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cheered.

"We're saved!" Bokomon and Neemon cheered in relief and happiness.

In the direction the attack had come was sailor Pluto herself. She had her staff pointed at the two attackers that were still being hidden by the dust clouds.

"I will not permit you to harm innocent children!" she frowned. "I am the guardian of the past and future, Sailor Pluto!"

"Yeah, yeah," grunted the first figure. "We know who you are. We know who you all are."

"Our boss Daemon was pretty clear in what you all look like," the second figure added.

"Still, now you're in for it," the first figure chuckled.

"For now you face…"

"…The invincible…"

"…The incredible…"

"…ROACHMON BROTHERS!!"

The smoke cleared up to reveal two giant…roaches, striking a pose that was supposed to look either awe-inspiring or intimidating. Both of them really did look like roaches, but they were the size of small cars. Their bodies were long and only had two legs which had black boots. They had arms which had black gloves on them. Both of them had a skull and crossbones painted on them. Both of them had the same face which had big eyes and crooked teeth locked in grins. The only difference that the two had between them was that one had green eyes while the other had blue eyes.

**Activate Digimon Analyzer**

**Roachmon**

_Roachmon are filthy insect Digimon who just love to wallow in trash. Their Garbage Dump attacks make sure there is plenty to go around while their Yard Sale Bomb makes sure that no one is in any shape to pick it up without their permission._

Now, Sailor Pluto was by far the most experienced and matured of all the Sailor Scouts. Being one since the time of Serenity helped with that. Sailor Pluto, as a personal rule, always remained calm and collected no matter what situation she found herself in.

Of course, even she had her limits.

"Roaches?" She frowned. Her breathing quickened and there was a very slight tremble in her stance. If her hands were not hidden in her gloves then everyone would have seen that her knuckles were white from gripping her staff so tightly. There was a very small twitch in her eyebrow as well, but there were incredibly few people on the planet who could tell.

"Ohh, Puu hates roaches," Rini frowned as she saw the Roachmon appear in front of her.

"She made a weird screeching noise the last time she saw one at home," Hotaru frowned.

With the Roachmon Brothers, they didn't seem to notice Sailor Pluto's distress at the time. What they did know was that she was silent and standing still as they were in their pose.

"Hah!" laughed Green Eyes. "She's stunned! We're so cool!"

"Darn right!" agreed Blue Eyes. "She doesn't know what to do! We rock!"

"_Pluto Dead Scream!_"

Both Roachmon were met with Sailor Pluto's signature attack coming. The two brothers gave off cries of shock before they leaped to the sides to avoid the attack. The Dead Scream crashed into the pile of gravel, nearly obliterating it.

"Woah!" Green Eyes cried. "That was close."

"What's with her aim?" growled Blue Eyes. "I thought being the oldest one was being the best?"

The four audience members gaped in shock. Rini and Hotaru both knew Pluto to be calm and collected, but seeing her fire off like that was something new. Although, seeing the grim look on her face made both girls become a little bit concerned. Seeing the eldest of them acting this way could not be good.

"I…Hate…Roaches," Setsuna muttered out, trembling slightly more visibly than before.

Both Rini and Hotaru could tell that Pluto was losing her cool. They placed both Bokomon and Neemon behind a dumpster so to keep them safe before they stepped into the open.

"_Saturn Planet Power!_"

"_Moon Prism Power!_"

Both Rini and Hotaru were surrounded by the power of their transformations. The two girls quickly transformed before they appeared as Sailor Mini-moon and Sailor Saturn.

"Let's go!" Mini-Moon cried before both she and Saturn went forward to help their fellow Scout against the two Roachmon.

--

Ikuto sat on a street corner silently fuming at what the pink-haired girl had said to him. The marks on his face were a point of pride to him. They were a symbol of his tribe. His family was always traveling all over the world and the last country they were in was Australia. He had gotten lost while they were in the outback and was found by some of the natives. He had spent a while with them and they officially adopted him by marking his face. He was eventually found, but he was told that he would always be part of the tribe.

As he continued to fume, a sudden explosion caught his attention. He turned to the source and saw that it was several feet away. The people around were already running away from the source with screams and cries of fear. They obviously knew what they were doing since they were in a hot spot of weird stuff.

Ikuto was only in Juuban for a couple of days so he didn't quite know that this sort of thing happened often. He instantly grabbed his boomerang and started running towards the source of the commotion. He had a sneaky feeling that whatever was making the explosions was connected to the weird feeling that he had in that alley in the morning.

It was pretty easy to find his way there. The explosions were going off every so often and they were in the same general area. He dashed up to a corner and sneaked a glance around the corner of a building to see just what the heck was going on.

There was another explosion which kicked up the dust before he could see anything. He coughed a little to get the dust out of his throat, trying to be quiet about it since he didn't want to get caught. As the dust began to clear, he looked to see what was going on.

His eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be two giant roaches fighting against a lady and two girls in weird outfits. He had seen posters with girls like them around the district, but he didn't think they were real. He had thought they were models or something.

"_Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!_" the one in purple cried before she launched a purple orb of energy at the giant roaches.

The two roaches opened their wings and immediately flew up into the air. They buzzed around in the air before they looked down on the three girls. They both gave off a bad snicker before raising their arms in the air.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" both roaches cried out.

To Ikuto's complete surprise, a large table fell from the sky. The large piece of furniture was aimed right at the three girls.

"Scatter!" the oldest of the three cried. The table crashed to the ground with a loud crash. Ikuto flinched slightly at the impact. Being hit by something like that would have hurt!

The girl in pink stumbled as a piece of shrapnel from the table struck her leg. Ikuto gasped as he saw her fall. The girl in purple also gave off a cry of concern, but the wild boy wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. Of course, the giant roaches noticed her plight as well.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" they both cried out, sending a sofa falling down from the sky at the girl.

"No!" Ikuto cried out.

Suddenly, his entire world went white.

--

The crashing of the giant table caused Pluto to order her younger charges out of the way. She wasn't in the best of mental states either. She was deathly afraid of roaches and dealing with two large ones was not helping her nerves at all.

"Augh!" Mini-Moon sudden cry echoed out into the air. The sound caused both Pluto and Saturn to stop in their tracks.

They had turned to see Mini-moon down on the ground. Her boot had a small cut in it and there was a piece of wood sticking out of it. Apparently a piece of the table that the Roachmon brothers had just dropped had hit her.

"Mini-Moon!" Saturn cried in fright.

"Hey! One's down!" Blue Eyes laughed.

"Really?" asked Green eyes. He looked over to where the pink-haired scout was on the ground, trying to get back up again. "Great! Let's take her down!"

The two Roachmon took to the air with a loud buzz. When they were high enough, they both looked back down to the fallen scout with grins.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" the brothers roared before a large sofa began falling from the air, aimed at Mini-Moon.

"Small Lady!" Pluto cried.

"Rini!" Saturn screamed.

As they cried out, their view was engulfed in bright light.

Bokomon and Neemon were hidden safely behind the dumpster that they were placed behind, but they were still worried about their friends. Both of them were shocked to see Rini hurt by the falling table.

"Oh no, Rini!" Bokomon cried.

"Uh-oh!" Neemon gasped.

As the Roachmon brothers took to the air, Bokomon began to tremble. He couldn't control it and he was starting to lose his footing.

"Are you scared too?" asked Neemon.

"N-n-n-no!" Bokomon stuttered in his trembling. "S-s-s-something is h-h-h-happening w-w-w-with m-my b-b-b-book!"

Reaching through his sweater and into his waistband, Bokomon pulled out his book. As soon as it was free of its keeping place, he stopped trembling but the book was shaking as if it were in an earthquake.

"My word!" he gasped as he let it drop to the ground. It hit the ground before it opened itself. The pages fluttered until it was open on the entry for Grumblemon, the Warrior of Earth.

The pages of the book then began to glow before it erupted in a blast of light.

--

Ikuto blinked as he looked around. The world was enveloped in light. It looked as if everything had frozen. Only he was moving while everything looked as if they were statues made of skin and blood rather than stone.

"Huh?" Ikuto blinked as he looked at everything. Even the falling sofa was suspended in midair.

"**Ikuto Noguchi,**" three imperial voices spoke. There was no source to the voices; they seemed to echo from every direction. "**You have been chosen.**"

"Huh?" Ikuto blinked.

Movement suddenly caught his eye over to the side. He found himself looking at a strange brown humanoid with a large nose, long arms, and a long red hat. He had gray armor over his chest with red pants and metal armor over his shoulders, knees, and feet.

"Who or what are you?" Ikuto asked as he looked at the strange gnome. For some reason, he felt a connection with it, a sort of familiar bond. He wasn't afraid. He guessed that what he was looking at was some kind of spirit.

The gnome looked at Ikuto and smiled and the boy smiled back. His tribe had taught him that spirits were sacred and if a spirit had come to him, he knew it was for a special reason. A light began to shine in Ikuto's pocket. He dug his hand into it and pulled out his cell phone. Right before his eyes, his phone morphed into a rectangular device that was grey and red. There were two buttons on it and a blank screen.

Ikuto then approached the gnome and reached forward as the gnome did the same. Their palms touched and all of a sudden the device in his hand let out a bright flash.

The gnome swiftly vanished in a dusty haze before two idols hovered in the air in front of him. The first idol on the right looked like a pile of gray armor with a red hat on the top. The other idol looked like some kind of animal that was light brown with tan markings on it.

Ikuto looked at the two idols and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He held up the device towards the two idols and pressed a button on the side. There was a beam of light which surged from the top of the device that captured the two idols and sucked them into the device. When they entered, a brown symbol appeared on the screen.

"**It is time,**" the three voices spoke.

Ikuto raised his empty hand and watched as a glowing blue ring began to appear around it. Holding both arms out, he brought them together with the ring being scanned by the device.

"**Execute!**" he cried. "**Spirit Evolution! Grumblemon!**"

--

The light died and Mini-Moon struggled to get her eyes adjusted to the normal light again. Her leg still hurt, but she had been expecting some kind of weight to hit her since she knew that the Roachmon brothers were launching an attack at her. Since she wasn't feeling anything, she dared to look and see what was happening. What she found made her eyes widen in shock.

Standing in front of her was what she assumed to be some kind of gnome. He seemed a little short and had brown skin with red markings on his face and arms. His nose was huge and he was donned in metallic blue armor with a symbol on his stomach. The symbol was glowing a deep brown color.

His appearance was shocking enough, but the fact that he had caught the falling sofa in his muscular arms made it a double shock.

"You okay?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Uh-huh," Mini-Moon nodded dumbly. She was stunned by the act of strength which was being displayed in front of her.

"Good," the gnome nodded. He turned his attention to the Roachmon brothers who were flying in the air.

"Agh!" cried Green Eyes. "Grumblemon!"

"I thought he was destroyed!" added Blue Eyes.

Saturn and Pluto both gasped when they heard the name of the Digimon that had appeared. Bokomon had mentioned that the Warrior of Earth's name was indeed what the Roachmon brothers feared.

"Setsuna-mama," Saturn whispered as she noticed something about her adoptive parent.

"What?" asked Pluto.

"Your ribbon," the younger Scout pointed out.

Setsuna looked to her ribbon and for once in a very long time, she gasped in shock. The centre of her ribbon was glowing a bright black light. If by the previous experiences with Digimon were true, then it seemed that Grumblemon was her partner.

"Ahh! Grumblemon!" Neemon squeaked. "Hide me!"

"Oh don't worry!" Bokomon exclaimed in happiness. "Takuya and the others defeated him and purified his data! We're looking at Grumblemon as how he was meant to be!"

Grumblemon looked at the two Roachmon before he snickered. He clenched the couch he was lifting up and with a mighty roar, he hurled the piece of furniture up at the two insect Digimon.

"Ahhh!" the brothers cried as they dove to avoid the projectile that was thrown at them. The couch flew through the air and missed its target. It fell harmlessly to the ground and crashed into a pile of piping.

Grumblemon continued his charge and punched his arm into the dirt as if it was water. His arm came back out holding a large hammer with a spiked head.

"Take this!" he roared as he leaped at Blue Eyes. "**Seismic Sledge!**"

Grumblemon swung his hammer in an attempt to hit his target. Blue Eyes was quick to dodge, but he was clipped by the attack, which sent the Roachmon sprawling through the air.

"Why you!" Green Eyes growled, "**Yard Sale Bomb!**"

"Watch out!" Mini-Moon shouted but Grumblemon looked at the falling furniture calmly. He looked back to the ground before he seemed to almost propel himself towards it.

"**Jack in the Box!**" Grumblemon yelled before he tunneled underground, the furniture missing him.

"Hey, where did he go!?" Green Eyes shouted out in confusion but suddenly a figure erupted from the ground before him and sent him flying with a hit from a hammer. The Green Eyed Roachmon yelled as he was sent sailing through the air, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" before he slammed into his brother.

"Had enough?" Grumblemon snickered as he landed on the ground again.

"Not even close!" Blue eyes groaned as he and his brother got up again. "Take this! **Garbage Dump!"**

The Roachmon brothers turned and began letting their shells flap. As the flapping went on, garbage began to fly out at Grumblemon.

"Gross!" the Warrior of Earth growled as he shielded his face from the oncoming filth.

The Roachmon brothers chuckled and took to the air again and looked down at their Legendary Warrior opponent.

"**Yard Sale Bomb!**" they both roared before a vanity table, complete with a mirror began falling from the sky towards Grumblemon.

As the piece of furniture began falling from the sky, Pluto decided that she had been out of the battle long enough. Grumblemon was pulling himself out of the trash that the Roachmon brothers had practically buried him in so his speed was decreased. The table would hit him easily and despite his bulk, Pluto was sure that he wouldn't come out of the attack unscathed.

As much as she hated the thought, the emerald-haired Scout stepped closer to the battle (and the giant roaches) before she could get proper aim on their weapon of choice.

"_Pluto Dead Scream!_" she cried as she unleashed the blast of magical energy.

The orb of magical power soared through the air towards the vanity table which was meant for Grumblemon. The Roachmon brothers saw it coming and smirked. Sailor Pluto was so predictable since she didn't want to get near them. Blue Eyes took out an old shoe from his shell and hurled it at the table, changing its position. The Dead Scream made impact with the mirror of the table and was refracted in a new direction. It was now headed for Grumblemon.

"Thanks for the help Pluto!" Blue Eyes laughed.

"Daemon might reward you for this one!" Green eyes chuckled.

Grumblemon looked up as he heard the Roachmon brothers bragging. It didn't escape his notice that Sailor Pluto's attack was flying at him at a rapid pace. It looked like something that he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of. Gritting his teeth, he yanked his hammer out of the pile of trash he was in and reared back, ready to swing the massive weapon.

"Batter up!" he called. "**Seismic Sledge!**"

Grumblemon swung his weapon with all his might and let the head smash against Pluto's off-course attack. The orb gave off a sound that resembled glass shattering before it was sent soaring back at the vanity.

The orb met against the vanity and the piece of furniture was destroyed on impact. That didn't stop the attack though, it went right on moving. Its target: the Roachmon brothers.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" the two Roachmon cried out before the unexpected reversal made contact with them.

**BOOM!!**

The sounds of the explosion echoed through he air as the attack hit. Smoke and dust emanated from the epicenter, clouding the air. From the same centre, the charred forms of the Roachmon brothers could be seen falling from the air. The three stunned Scouts and three Digimon in attendance watched as the two insects hit the ground with the force of a meteor.

Both brothers could only give off one last groan before their bodies began to darken and a ring of fractal code appeared around them. Grumblemon leaped forward and pulled out his D-tector, allowing it to prepare for the download of data.

"Time for some pest control!" he chuckled as he pressed a button on the side of his device. "**Fractal Code! Digitize!**"

The Warrior of Earth swiped his device across the data ring and began to draw it in. The D-tector sucked the data in like a spaghetti noodle and it was soon gone. Thee bodies of the Roachmon brothers quickly reverted into their essence before vanishing.

The air was silent as Grumblemon took a relaxed stance and let his hammer sink back into the ground. Sailor Pluto decided some humility was in order as she stepped forward to the gnomeish-looking warrior.

"Thank-you for your help," she nodded. "It is greatly appreciated."

"Yeah sure," Grumblemon snorted. He gazed at the eldest Scout with a frown on his face. "Next time learn to shoot, would ya? You would have hit me if I didn't have my hammer."

Pluto's eyebrow twitched slightly. She hated being criticized on her abilities, "I wasn't expecting the brothers to use that table like they did."

"More like you were too busy freaking about how they look," Grumblemon said underneath his breath.

"What?" Pluto frowned. "I'll have you know that I was not 'freaking out' as you so put it."

"Yeah right!" Grumblemon laughed. "You were hanging back because you didn't want to get near those guys! Typical."

Pluto could actually feel her frustration growing as she already began saying her comeback. For some reason, she felt like she had stumbled across something familiar. For the life of her though, she couldn't remember exactly what that was.

--**Digital World**--

Daemon frowned mightily as he got the data from the Roachmon brothers. The Warrior of Earth had made his own comeback. That was not good. If he had returned, then chances were that Arbormon, Mercurymon, and Ranamon were due for their own comebacks. The demonic Digimon had secretly hoped that he would only have to contend with the six Chosen, but it seemed that he was fated to fight against all ten warriors.

"Ah well," he sighed to himself as he brushed the remains of a statue which depicted the Roachmon brothers away. "Although this is unfortunate, I am prepared for it."

Daemon began to chuckle as he summoned a glass of red wine into his hands, "And now we head into overtime."

To Be Continued…

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! Real life and computer problems got in my way.. I hope you guys aren't too angry with me about not updating for so long. Please don't flame me. Remember that I'm only human.

--


	10. Ranamon Makes Some Waves

I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. Anyone who has a problem with this can just not read this fic and find something else to do.

Legendary Celestial Warriors

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 10: Ranamon Makes Some Waves

"EEEEEEEEE!!" Serena squealed loudly as a bombshell was dropped at the meeting she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were attending.

It had been two days since the Roachmon Brothers made their attempt to bring down the Sailor Scouts in their…unique way. The Inners fared well since all they had to do was deal with falling furniture. Only Raye had been buried in trash, but working Chad to the bone while she had an all-day bath cleared that up. Sadly two of the Outers didn't have that kind of luck. Haruka had worked those two days at cleaning her car and ridding it from the trash that they had filled it with. Michelle had lent a hand, but she wasn't as good as her lover with vehicles.

This Sailor Scout meeting was called immediately after all parties had recovered. When they were all there at Raye's temple, Rini, Hotaru, and Setsuna gave the rundown of what was happening. Bokomon and Neemon were lending parts of the story to help out.

"Another Legendary Warrior showed up?!" the odango-haired girl cried in delight. "And he's even Setsuna's partner? This is so COOL!"

"So what's this guy's name?" asked Lita curiously.

"His name is Grumblemon," Bokomon answered as he slipped his book out and opened to the entry of the latest Legendary Warrior. "He is the Warrior of Earth and probably one of the most powerful physically."

"Looks kinda like a gnome," Mina criticized as she saw the picture. "So that means Lobomon is still the best looking Warrior in my show."

"You mean book, Mina," Amy supplied helpfully.

"Who cares how good-looking he is?" Raye frowned. "The point is that Daemon and his goons know what we all look like and where we live, go to school, and even how we get to places. What I want to know is how he managed to figure that out?"

"Maybe he can read our minds?" Neemon chirped.

"That's impossible!" Bokomon huffed. "There are precious few Digimon who can do that and we haven't faced one who could. I sincerely doubt that Daemon even knows where to find one."

"What about that Mummymon guy that appeared at the museum?" asked Darien. "You guys did say he got away. Maybe he's been spying on us."

"I don't even want to think about that," Rini shivered. She had heard about how creepy Mummymon was and she didn't like the idea of someone like that spying on her.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Lita. "If Mummymon is spying on us, then how are we going to make him stop? I mean, he fought off three of us and a Legendary Warrior before he ran off."

"More like we sucker-punched him before he ran off," Haruka grumbled. "He's different from the other goons we fought. He has a concept of strategy."

"Daemon is good at hiding his men," Setsuna frowned. "Unless we already defeated them, I can't see any of the Digimon under his employ."

"How can he do that?" asked Luna with some fear. "Is it because the Digital World is in another universe?"

"It shouldn't be," Setsuna frowned. "If they exist, I should be able to see them in the Gates of Time."

"Are you sure there isn't some way he can do that?" asked Artemis.

"Well, there might be some ways," Setsuna admitted with a frown. "I'm not well versed in them. Digimon may have this kind of power or Daemon stumbled onto one of those means on his way to coming to the human world."

A shiver ran through the spines of the collected Sailor Scouts. The power Daemon must have controlled to use this ability must have been intense.

On the rooftops, several feet away from the Hino Shrine, Mummymon stood tall in his human disguise. He was leaning on his cane and a grin on his gray face, hidden underneath his hat and in his coat.

"So they're catching on," he chuckled. "Too bad they don't have a clue as to how we really know."

Behind Mummymon, his shadow shuddered before changing into a shadow of a horned being with wings and thick robes. Two blue eyes shone on the shadow's head.

"_Mummymon, I want an update,_" Daemon's voice rang through the black mass.

"They're starting to get wise that they're being watched," Mummymon reported. "However, they're still in the dark about how we're doing it. Imagine their surprise if they found out?"

"_It's tempting,_" Daemon chuckled. "_Their greatest advantage lies in those Gates of Time, but I nullified that. Now whenever Sailor Pluto uses her precious gates, I am able to view into them. That is how you got your information on their tactics._"

"Yes," Mummymon laughed. "So sloppy for the Soldiers of Love and Justice. Of course, transforming in front of our fellows they defeated didn't help either."

"_No, but that only got us faces to work with,_" Daemon continued. "_As amusing as this is, what about the Legendary Warriors?_"

"I am sure you already know about Grumblemon's return," Mummymon answered. Daemon's uncaring snort was his answer. "They have been laying low as far as I can tell. However, if Grumblemon has returned, then Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon cannot be far behind."

"_Undoubtedly,_" Daemon nodded with eyes narrowing. "_Here are your new orders. Find any humans who may hold the potential of being the new holders of Water, Wood, and Metal. We cannot let the ten warriors unite! They are a minor threat now, but having them together would mean a significant threat to my plans._"

"I understand," Mummymon nodded. "I shall complete this task post haste."

"_Good,_" Daemon nodded a second time. "_Use any soldiers you deem necessary. This is something in which we cannot afford to make mistakes._"

Mummymon nodded a second time before his shadow returned to normal. Once again alone, he reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a timepiece.

"Tick tock, my little playthings," he chuckled as he looked at the collected Scouts. "Your time will soon run out."

* * *

-**Elsewhere-**

Ah! genki na konekotachi  
Mitsumeru anata no me ni fuwari to  
Asa no egao...

The amber haired beauty sang happily as the cheering crowd before her. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with black pants and fingerless gloves along with here red and pink flashy sneakers. She had short red hair which was done up with hair clips at the front. It made her look very stylish. Her voice seemed to be that of a mermaid's. In front of her, there was a packed auditorium filled with screaming and yelling fans all chanting her name.

Sokkenai hodo no tameiki  
Akogare wa mune no oku ni  
Ashita mo yureru jikan  
Aishite itai...  
KAZE NI SOTTO MONAMI  
YASASHII KONNA HIBI GA  
ZUTTO TSUDZUKU YOU NI  
MIRAI E TO  
ALWAYS... I MISS YOU...  
Saisho wa dokidoki au tabi ni  
Ah! chikaku de utsumukeba  
Hirogaru sekai wo matsu kokoro ni  
Sora no aizu

Nagareru kami ni yukkuri  
Daiji na omoi azukete  
Ashita ni negau kotoba  
Chiisana happiien...

As the song ended the audience cheered even louder as the chanted her name as a united front, "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Thanks for coming tonight everyone! You guys were the best!" After a  
final bow, she waved at her audience as she exited the stage.

Walking around the stagehands, she accepted the words of thanks and congratulations they gave her. Everyone was being nice and Yoshi was smiling back to them all. Removing the mike from her ear, she stretched while finding her dressing room. Outside, her managed Mack was chatting away at the phone.

Mack was a young guy who was about twenty-seven or so. He had plain dark hair and the stereotypical sunglasses. He wasn't like a lot of managers who just exuded a sense of slipperiness. He was one of those guys who if he said he would do something, he would get it down. In the year since they had teamed up, he hadn't let her down. He was also a nice guy who took the time to make sure that his clients were okay both personally and professionally.

"Another fine performance, eh Yoshi?" the young manager smiled as he put his phone on hold for a moment.

"You said it. Could you give me a moment though Mack? I have some business to do." She said as she went to her dressing room. She barely caught Mack's nod, but it was there.

The dressing room was filled with what might be expected for a pop star. There were photos of herself from articles here and there, but those were from her stylists who wanted reference points for when they did her outfits, make-up, and hair. In other parts of the room were photos of young women playing piano and they seemed to have a slight resemblance to Yoshi herself. There was also a chair in front of a lit mirror with several make-up paraphernalia. At one end of the vanity table though was a picture of a family that looked upper class with three daughters.

Eighteen year old Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda sat down on her chair in front of  
her mirror and undid her hair. Even though her hair was short, her stylist had done up the front in clips so it wouldn't get in her eyes. It was helpful, but she sometimes didn't like it.

It was her last concert for the day on she was glad it was over. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed performing for people but even teen heartthrobs get tired. She sighed contently as she looked at her photo of her family. Her parents were rather strict when it came to being successful. Her two older sisters were professional piano players and well  
known. She was a great musician herself but her parents seemed rather…  
unimpressed. Even with all the success and popularity that she had achieved in her career, the expectations her parents had seemed so immense. Despite her manager trying to cheer her up it still seemed like too big of a burden to let go.

"Someday… I'll show that I can…"

The next day, Yoshi decided to take the day off. She told Mack that she would be back in a while and to wait for her. Deciding to go incognito, she wore a simple white T-shirt with a pair of jeans to help her blend in. A pair of sunglasses and making sure her hair was down made her disguise complete. Despite being a celebrity, people were used to seeing her in a certain way, which allowed her to slip by unnoticed of she didn't take the time to look nice like she did on stage.

As she was walking through the park she heard a graceful play of a violin. Deciding to have a look see she went deeper into the park. On the stage was a girl about the same age as her with shoulder length turquoise hair. She seemed to be focused on her playing other wised she would have noticed her. Yoshi found herself mesmerized by the beautiful sound that the young woman was making. Silently getting closer, she found a seat that suited her. Sitting down, she just remained silent and enjoyed the music that flowed over her like the ocean's waves. As her piece was finished, Yoshi applauded for her taking her by surprise.

"That was really good," Yoshi smiled, "Are you a professional?"

"Not quite," the girl said, "I'm just talented… you're Yoshi Fujieda aren't you? It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"The pleasure is mine Miss… uh…?" Yoshi sputtered.

"Michelle. Michelle Kaioh."

"Michelle. Nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"Well, Yoshi, what are you doing all the way out here?" Michelle asked. "I would never have expected to see a high profile person like you out here of all places."

"I'm just on a break," Yoshi answered, "I have a lot on my mind right now and I'll like to take long walks. It helps me think."

Michelle nodded at Yoshi's explanation. She had played in concerts before so she understood the need to get out and have some open spaces. It helped empty the mind and focus on things. Strangely, she was feeling a sense of déjà vu by meeting Yoshi here. It was in this very section of the park that she had first met Serena. Perhaps history was repeating itself with Yoshi. Deciding to go with the flow, she made an offer.

"I was just about headed to the art museum. Would you like to join me? "  
Michelle offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Yoshi shrugged. Michelle seemed like a nice and calm person so there didn't seem to be any harm. Yoshi was always in the mood to make a new friend.

Minutes later in the Juuban art museum, Michelle and Yoshi were admiring the works while walking through. Growing up with her family, Yoshi could understand the finer points of various arts. Her specialty was of course music, but she also had acquired an eye for paintings over the years. As they were walking through the halls and admired numerous works, Yoshi noticed that some of the paintings had Michelle's name on it.

'_Wow, she play's the violin and she paints._' Yoshi gasped in awe, '_My parents would love to have a child like her…_' at the thought of her parents though, Yoshi's heart sank.

"Yoshi?" Michelle asked in concern. Her friend had suddenly looked down all of a sudden. She couldn't help but worry.

"Hm?" Yoshi's head perked up. She looked up at Michelle's concerned face and sighed a little.

"Sorry, just… thinking. So, if had to choose between being a violinist and being a painter, what would it be?"

"I'm… not sure," she answered with a deep frown of thought, "I don't if I'll be either. I feel as if I have another path to follow… I just don't know what."

"Wow. That is so deep," Yoshi said with another frown. "I wish I could be like you… I wish…"

"Something the matter?" asked Michelle. This was really starting to remind her of when she and Serena had first met. The odango-headed blonde was feeling like she wasn't good at anything. She had come to her for advice.

"It's my parents… they don't really approve of what I'm doing right now. I know I'm successful, but my parents expect more from me. My older sisters are piano players and they're favored more than me. Sometimes… I feel like I'm useless," Yoshi explained as her eyes watered a little.

"Don't say that," Michelle answer as she gave her a friendly pant on the shoulder, "You still have many fans who adore and look up to you. Eventually your parents well have to sea that you are doing the best you can and they well have to accept you for who you are."

"Thanks, Michelle," Yoshi said as she rubbed her eyes, "I don't know what it is but… I feel some strange connection between us. It's almost like we're sisters who never met before until now."

"Oh?" Michelle smiled as the walked to the exit, "Now I wonder why that is?"

***TIME BREAK***

Later, Yoshi and Michelle were enjoying some cold drinks outside of the museum. They just chatted about light subjects, nothing too deep. Most of it revolved around music since it was something that they both enjoyed. Yoshi was more of an advocate of popular music, but had a taste for classical. Michelle just liked classical but went into talk about her artwork and inspiration.

"Hey, Michelle," the person said with the helmet off, "Who's your new  
friend?" Yoshi knew the person was female. The voice was too soft to be  
male. She did play a convincing part though.

"Don't you recognize her, Haruka?" Michelle laughed, "This is Yoshi Fujieda."

The girl, apparently named Haruka, widened her eyes in surprise, "The teen idol? No way! If bun head and her peanut crew were here that'd freak out for sure."

"Yeah. I have that effect," Yoshi grinned. The trio laughed for a bit before a honking from a limousine was heard. Turning to the source, she spotted her driver waving out to her. Waving back, she turned to her new friends.

"Sorry, but that's my ride," Yoshi said she walked off and entered the limousine, "Glad to meet you two. I have a feeling that we'll see each other again."

"You can bet your boots on that!" Haruka smiled as the car drove off, "You know, she's a good kid in person…"

"I agree," Michelle nodded. "Still, she's not what I would have expected to see in a teen idol."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed. "Me neither. Usually I would have thought she's be spoiled or something, but she's actually got her feet on the ground."

Suddenly, Michelle's pocket flashed in blue light. If she hadn't been looking down at the moment, she wouldn't have noticed. Curious, she took out her Transformation Pen to briefly see the symbol of the Sprit of Water before it changed back to the symbol of Neptune. "The Sprit of Water…?" Michelle whispered.

After it was determined that the Sailor Scouts really were being paired up with Legendary Warriors, Michelle, Haruka, and Setsuna had asked Bokomon to show them everything related to them. They memorized the appearances, and the symbols that represented them. They were probably the only experts next to Bokomon himself.

"That's for Ranamon if I'm not mistaken," Michelle spoke thoughtfully. "The Warrior of Water."

"Then its time for a search," Haruka frowned slightly.

A shadowed being watched from a nearby hiding place as the limo drove away. He was watching carefully for some time now. To most people, he would have looked like a strange man wearing blue clothes that seemed inappropriate for that time of the year. To those that knew exactly what he was, he was known as Mummymon.

The ghost Digimon had been observing the two Outers since he had been ordered to by Daemon. The Outers amused him since their battle with him at the museum. He had other agents following the others, but he picked the Outers personally. If they couldn't find the new Warriors, they would at least find out where the existing Legendary Warriors were hiding out.

His waiting and spying finally paid off when he saw the one called Neptune pulling out a flashing object. The light faded very quickly, but he hadn't missed what had been visible. Both women talked for a while before they hopped on the bike and rode off. They knew what that symbol meant and so did he. Mummymon's mouth twisted into a grin.

"I have you now Ranamon…" he sneered excitedly. He knew exactly where to start looking too. She had left in the limo if he wasn't mistaking.

* * *

As the limo drove into the streets, the driver acknowledged Yoshi, "So are you feeling any better?"

"Yep," she smiled, "Everything breezy. Just what I needed."

"Glad to he it," he smiled, "Now we just need to-"

CRASH!

The car swerved wildly as a light pole came down in the middle of the road. Swerving wildly, the limo crashed into a hydrant that busted open upon impact. Yoshi shook her head, trying to get the grogginess out of her mind while the street became flooded. That was when something else happened. Someone… or someTHING smashed on to the hood of the car, causing it to shake wildly. The driver began crying out in fear while Yoshi attempted to look up to the front and see what it was. Before she could get a good look at it though, stomping sounds could be heard coming across the top of the car. Yoshi's eyes widened in fear as the stomping stopped over her. She thought her heart stopped when gray fingers pierced the metal of the car roof and began pulling it away like it was tinfoil. As the top was peeled off, it revealed a tall fiendish mummy with a gun strapped to his hand.

"Wha… WHAT THE HELL?" Yoshi stammered. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"Nice to see you girl," the mummy grinned as he aimed his gun at her. "Sorry, but I cannot let you live. **Necrophobia**!"

"This is the worst!" Yoshi shouted as she jumped out of ruined limo to  
avoid the deathly blast. Just as she cleared the door, the back end of her limo exploded in a haze of crimson flames. She scrambled to her feet and ran off with the mummy  
hot on her heels.

"You're not making this any easier," the monstrous mummy laughed as he calmly followed after the fleeing pop star.

* * *

Takuya and Zoe had decided to explore Juuban yet again. The only clue to what was going on they had so far was that the Scouts were mostly seen in the city. If things with Daemon were as bad as they were, they needed to get more clues on how to work together. Hopefully, they might come across their allies.

"So you have any idea where they might be?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know," Takuya grumbled, "So far the keep appearing in signs of trouble. On top of that they may have secret identities. They might be under our noses and we might even know it."

"What about that shrine that you and Koji met them at?" asked Zoe. "I think that would be a good place to start."

"Koji said he checked the place out after," Takuya answered. "He didn't see anything suspicious. Definitely no trace of the Scouts. All he found were some girls he knew and their friends."

As they were considering possible places to look for clues, a loud blast was heard and out came an amber hair youth in her late teens being persuade by a tall mummy. The two Digidestined could only stare for a moment as their brains tried to catch up with the information that they had been given. Takua blinked first before he turned to see if what he had witnessed was real. Even more astonishing was the fact that he recognized who the mummy was chasing.

"That's Yoshi Fujieda!" Takuya shouted. He could barely believe his eyes. She was one of the most popular singers in his school.

"And bandage boy must be Mummymon!" Zoe gasped, "But why is he chasing Yoshi?!"

"Don't know but I'm not about to find out!" Takuya frowned as brought his DTeacter. Zoe nodded with a determined face as she did the same. Both of them relocated to a more discrete place behind a building so no one would see them.

**Execute! Spirit Evolution! **

**Agunimon! **

**Kazemon!**

Meanwhile, Mummymon was continuing his chase of Yoshi. The pop singer was thanking her agent's idea of keeping fit. Otherwise she might have lost her breath and gotten stomped a long time ago. Her nerves were taking a beating from the near misses that the deranged ghost Digimon continued to fire at her. He kept missing and blowing up a car, streetlamp, or some other piece of the district. Each missed shot only served to aggravate the bandaged Digimon even further.

"I'm tired of this game," Mummymon grunted as he stretched his unarmed hand, "**Snake  
Bandage!**"

The whit bandages flew from Mummymon's arm and warped around Yoshi's  
legs like snakes. She easily tripped from losing her balance so easily and crashed onto the road. Turing over, she whimpered when she found herself looking into a barrel of the  
gun.

"Lights out…" Mummymon smirked.

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

Mummymon's eyes widened at the voices and turned to see if the voices belonged to those he thought they did. He could not react fast enough as he saw incoming attacks that were aimed at him.. He was knocked away by the yellow and blue orbs that smashed against him. The force of the blows launched him several feet away, but didn't destroy him. As he recovered, he looked up to find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune frowning at him.

"Heh, back for more?" he grinned.

"The out come will be different this time," Uranus growled.

"You wont be running away," Neptune added.

"Don't worry, I don't plain to! **Necrophobia!**" Mummymon roared as he began to fire his gun again.

The two Outers jumped out of the way as the ghost blast just missed them. The blast collided with a building wall, but no one was injured. Uranus dashed forward to continue her assault while Neptune ran to Yoshi and hid her in a nearby alley.

"Stay here," she said before running back to the battle, "Everything will be all right."

Yoshi watched as the Outers fired their attacks at the ghost Digimon. It seemed like a fair match, but when Neptune tried her Deep Submerge, Mummymon somehow kicked it back, knocking Neptune to the ground.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried before Mummymon knocked away her with his gun.

"Is this the best you can do?" Mummymon laughed. "Might as well finish this…"

"**Pyro Tornado!**"

"**Hurricane Wind!**"

A flaming twister came out of the sky and was aimed directly at Mummymon. The ghost Digimon jumped out of the way but was hit from behind by a pink tornado. The swirling winds hurled him to the side and et him smash into the front of a car. The two whirlwinds of fire and wind dissipated to reveal the forms of both Agunimon and Kazemon. The two Legendary Warriors turned to face the recovering Sailor Scouts.

"Hey mind if we join in too?" asked Kazemon with a grin.

"Not at all!" Uranus smiled.

"I do!" Mummymon frowned as he slipped off the smashed car. Clenching his fist, he slammed it into the street. The sound seemed to echo before a large blood red serpent Digimon with a black helmet covering the upper half of his head with a jagged, golden blade jutting from the top shot up from the sewers.

"Now then," Mummymon smiled, "Would you like to introduce  
yourself?"

**Activate Digimon Analyzer**

WaruSeadramon

"_Certainly my lord. I am WaruSeadramon, Ultimate level Digimon. My Evil Icicle will put you all on thin ice and my Dark Blast will blow to extinction!"  
_

"We'll see about that!" Agunimon shouted, "**Pyro Punch!**" His fist ignited in red hot flames at the words. In a flurry of movement, Agunimon sent his flaming fist to WaruSeadramon's head, hoping to crack his helmet wide open. But the serpentine Digimon was quick to react. He used his tail like a whip and hit Agunimon, sending him crashing into the side of a building before falling to the ground.

"Kazemon!" Uranus shouted. The other wind fighter nodded.

"Got it! **Hurricane-!**"

"_Uranus World-!_"

"**Evil Icicle!**" again WaruSeadramon was too fast as he fired a veritable blizzard of purple ice from his mouth. The dark ice shards froze as they hit the ground, making a sheet of thick ice that wrapped around Uranus and Kazemon's legs.

"ARRG!" Uranus screamed.

"S-s-so cold…" Kazemon shivered.

"Now all that's left is you, sweet Neptune," WaruSeadramon grinned. He evil gaze leered down on the aquamarine-haired Sailor Scout.

"Don't become so overly confident," she glared, "This isn't over yet!"

"Oh but it is!" he laughed. To make his point, he wrapped his tail around her and lifted her into the air. With a sickening smirk, he slammed her to the ground with a loud smash. The asphat was even cracking underneath the force of the attacks.

"NO…!" Yoshi almost yelled.

"This was so easy," Mummymon grinned. He then turned up to look at WaruSeadramon's smirking face. "I'll leave you to finish them. Find the girl when you're done." He then disappeared in a slow shutter of darkness.

Yoshi could only watch as WaruSeadramon slammed Neptune against the ground a few more times. Apparently growing bored, he opened his mouth and collected dark  
energy to finish off her off once and for all.

Tears come from Yoshi's eyes as she clenched her teeth. She felt so completely helpless and useless at the same time. These people needed help and here she was hiding out in some alley while others risked their lives for her.

'_I… can't let this happen… I wish I wasn't weak…!_" a tear leaked from her eye fell to the ground. As it began to soak in, her whole world went white.

**Tenoh/Kaioh/Tome/Meiou Residence**

In Haruka and Michelle's house, Bokomon and Neemon along with Hotaru and Rini where watching some cartoons when suddenly, Hotaru's glass of water began to create a whirlpool.

"Huh?" she wondered.

Then in the kitchen, the tap opened up and water flowed out forceful. "Whathappened?" Rini asked. "Is something wrong with the water?"

Bokomon himself was wondering what was happening until water began to fall from his waistband. Crying in fear for his book, he pulled the item out. To his surprise, the book was the source of the water. Opening the book, the pages turned to the entry on the Legendary Warrior of Water.

"Oh my goodness!" Bokomon said in surprise, "Another Legendary Warrior as appeared! This time it's Ranamon!"

"Really?!" Hotaru gasped as she leaned in to look.

"Wow!" Rini gasped

The pages of Ranamon rippled as two more spirits rose from their surface. A bright light was surrounding them, which prevented the human girls from seeing what they looked like. After a moment of hovering, the two spirits soared out an open window and out into the city.

* * *

Yoshi blinked as the battle and scenery vanished around her. "What? What is all this?"

'All this' was the new scenery which surrounded her. As far as she could see was underwater. There was coral, sunken ships, fish, the while nine yeards. The buildings were gone and all she could see was undersea scenery

"**Yoshi Fujieda. You have been chosen.**" Three voices Yoshi could only call majestic spoke out to her.

"Hey! What's going on here?" she shouted, "Is this a reality TV show?!"

She then felt something behind her. She quickly turned to see a short lady with turquoise skin and red eyes wearing a blue swim suite floating in front of her. Yoshi couldn't understand why, but she felt bonded to this strange being. The lady smiled at Yoshi and the teen idol smiled back. As Yoshi smiled, a blue image of rain seemed to sparkle in her eyes. Almost as if they were mirror reflections of each other, they reached out and held each others hands.

When they did, the woman vanished in a swarm of bubbles and was replaced by two idols. One looked like a swimming cap with a fish inside. The second idol was a blue squid. As the two idols appeared, Yoshi's pocket flashed brightly. Curious, She pulled out her cell phone to see what was happening. The light reached a zenith and her cell phone morphed into a rectangular device that was turquoise and blue. There were two buttons on it and a blank screen.

Determination filled Yoshi's eyes as a secondary force from inside of her moved her hand. Raising her arm, she held up the device towards the two idols and pressed a button on the side. There was a beam of light which surged from the top of the device that captured the two idols in its pull before it sucked them inside. When they entered, a turquoise symbol appeared on the screen.

"**It is time,**" the three voices spoke again.

"I'm not so weak anymore!" Yoshi shouted as her eyes blazed blue. Holding her out her hand a cup, a circle of fractal code appeared around it. Holding out the device, she scanned the data of the code with it.

"**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**"

"**Ranamon!**"

WaruSeadramon was getting bored with the one-sided fight that he was winning. With both Legendary Warriors and one Sailor Scout incapacitated, it was proving to be child's play in taking down the last Scout.

"I grow bored of this! Say good night!" WaruSeadramon laughed as he prepared for the final blow, "**Dark Bla-!**"

"**Drainin' Rain!**"

A dark cloud appeared over the dragon Digimon. He was soon bombarded by a  
massive amount of rain. The rain felt like acid on his skin, making him scream in pain. He thrashed around wildly to escape the moisture. He even released Sailor Neptune to do so.

"Gah! What is this!?" he snarled. "Who's there?!"

"Hey! Buddy!"

WaruSeadramon turned to see who had dared to attack him. His eyes widened when he spotted Ranamon on top of a building with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. The symbol water glowed deep aqua on her forehead, just cementing her identity.

"You! Ranamon!" WaruSeadramon cried out in shock. Last he had heard, she had been defeated and scanned by one of the six warriors of Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

"That's me!" she grinned suddenly, "**Whippin' Waves!**" A fire hydrant that was damaged in the fight suddenly exploded. Water surged through the air before combining into a large drill. WaruSeadramon gaped before the attack smashed into his face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"That IS R-R-Ranamon!" Kazemon stammered. The Legendary Warrior of Water was one of the last people she was expecting to see. Still, if Ranamon was here, then it meant that she was in her purified form. She was the Legendary Warrior that she was meant to be.

Ranamon quickly leaped to the ground. Dashing over to the downed Sailor Scout, she helped Neptune up on her feet, "You okay?"

"Yes… thank you…" Neptuen nodded in thanks. Shaking the stars out of her head, she noticed that the centre of the ribbon on her chest was glowing brightly. Looking up, she spied the marking that was glowing on Ranamon's head.

'_My ribbon is reacting to her presence! Ranamon is my partner!_' she thought to herself in shock.

WaruSeadramon snarled as he got up. He was now as mad as an angry Flymon and he knew exactly who to take it out on, "I'll send you all to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Neptune remained unafraid. Standing up, glanced at Ranamon with a smile, "Shall we?"

"Let's!" Ranamon grinned before she raised her arms, "**Whippin' Waves!**"

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

The water drill that Ranamon fired seemed to push the Deep Submerge, making it move even fast. As it drew closer to WaruSeadramon, the water engulfed it, turning it into a glowing sapphire spike. The combined assault collided with WaruSeadramon. His body put up resistance for a moment before it pierced his armor-like scales and cut through him

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" WaruSeadramon roared in pain as the water continued to rip data from him. As the attack died down, he crashed to the ground. His body immediately darkened and a ring of fractal code appeared around his massive form.. Ranamon reacted quickly and leaped forward while she pulled out her D-tector.

"Get ready to be purified by the sea," she frowned, "**Fractal Code! Digitize!**"

She swiped his device across the data ring and began to draw it in. When it disappeared WaruSeadramon's body quickly reverted into his essence before vanishing.

With WaruSeadramon defeated, the ice that held Kazemon and Uranus melted and Agunimon got back on his feet. He rubbed his head before he spied Ranamon chatting with Sailor Neptune. Rubbing his eyes a second time ust to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he got to his feet.

"Well now," Agunimon said to his former enemy, "I don't know what to say except… thanks."

"Nothing to it, hun," she smiled sweetly. Kazemon huffed slightly at the name. Still, she tried to keep a level head. This was a former enemy she was looking at.

"Ranamon?" Uranus asked. The Warrior of Water turned to Scout of the Sky. "Did you see a girl with brownish hair somewhere? Mummymon was after her."

"I did," she said. Of course she saw her. She WAS her. Still, it might be better to keep this little change to herself for the time being. "I told her to make a run for it. I don't know where she is now."

Seeing the faces around her, she noticed that the two Sailor Scouts and oddly-dressed people seemed to have some questions. She knew she had to bow out, "Sorry but I got have something to do. See ya around!" with that she used the water on the groundd to propel her to the top of a building and jump away.

"We gotta get going too," Kazemon said as she held Agunimon's arm tightly. Flapping her wings rapidly, the pair took off.

"Till we met again!" Agunimon waved with a grin. That was all he managed to get out before both vanished behind a taller building.

Uranus and Neptune were the last ones left. They both looked around the damage of  
the street. It was wet and messed up. The huge gaping hole in the road that WaruSeadramon made in the street Their usual battles against various Youma, Daimon, etc, didn't do this much damage.

"Well, that's what I call a major splash down," Uranus snickered.

Neptune just punched her playful in the ribs, "Hush," she sighed. "Let's go home. Hotaru-chan is by herself with Rini, Bokomon, and Neemon. I need some TLC too."

"Willing to provide ma'am!" Uranus grinned. Both Sailor Scouts took off for a safe spot they could transform back to their normal forms.

* * *

As for Agunimon and Kazemon, the pair were perched up another building looking at the sunset together. "I guess all ten Legendary Warriors are coming back together after all," Agunimon said as he looked over the horizon. "Daemon must be a huge threat if all of us are going to be needed."

"Yeah," Kazemon nodded, "Who do you think she is though? A human like us or a real Digimon?"

"Don't know," Agunimon sighed. He then looked up at his girlfriend with a tired smile. "Wanna go back and tell the others?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around his waist, "But let's enjoy this sunset for a while. It looks nice."

"Yeah, let's chill out for a bit," he smiled back as he wrapped his arm  
around her. "I think we've earned it."

-**Digital World-**

"Humph. What fools these mon can be." Daemon growled from his seat.

He was resting in his thrown room and plotting as usual. The statue of WaruSeadramon just shattered and gave him the data on his final fight. Obviously Mummymon was on the trail of the Chosen of Water when he was interrupted. He then called in WaruSeadramon in to take care of two Scouts and two legendary Warriors.

"He had size, power, and had even beaten three while toying with the four," Daemon growled as he tapped his finger on his armrest. "He got cocky, which allowed Ranamon to come into her power, pair up with Neptune, and destroy him! Gods, I cannot stand fools!"

"Then perhaps it is time I lend a hand with things?" asked a voice from above.

Daemon looked up near the ceiling of his grand throne room. He didn't even blink as electricity crackled against the walls. In the centre of it all was a figure with a glowing red centre and an electric sphere at the end of what appeared to be a tail. Most of his body was wrapped in a cloak, but the glowing red eyes and the image of a large scythe sticking from the robes was unmistakable.

"Mummymon seems to be in over his head," the electrified figure reasoned. "Let him handle searching for the Warriors. I will gladly take on the task of destroying them and these strange Sailor Scouts."

"A sound idea," Daemon nodded. Looking at his minion, he spoke again. "Very well. I will give the task of destroying our enemies to you. Be warned, I do not tolerate failure! Use any resource you deem necessary. I want no trace of the Scouts or the Warriors left behind!"

"I shall hold that close to my heart," the electrified figure nodded before he vanished with an electrified crackle.

"Be sure you do…MetalPhantomon."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm an ass for holding off on this for so long. I owe a major thanks to Talismo4ever for helping me get of my lazy ass and get back to work.


End file.
